


Tyrian's Boys

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Stingers [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub, Faunus Transformation, Gay, Grimm Ichor, M/M, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Underage Sex, Villain Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: Tyrian is lonely and takes his prize: Jaune and Cardin.It isn't long before he has a growing family.
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Neptune Vasilias, Jaune Arc/Cardin Winchester, Jaune Arc/Cardin Winchester/Original Male Characters, Jaune Arc/Tyrian Callows, Jay Azure/Mercury Black, Neptune Vasilias/Cardin Winchester, Scarlet David/Cardin Winchester, Tyrian Callows/Adam Taurus, Tyrian Callows/Cardin Winchester, Tyrian Callows/Dove Bronzewing, Tyrian Callows/Original Character(s), Tyrian Callows/Russel Thrush, Tyrian Callows/Sky Lark, Tyrian Callows/Sun Wukong
Series: Stingers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586095
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Enslavement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prick, Goes The Scorpion's Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154789) by [AngeliaDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team CARDDNL has their work cut out for them, but soon a villain comes to take two of them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for body modification, sexual slavery, non-consensual sex, drugged sex and disturbing themes.

  


  


There's an abandoned village that Team CARDDNL comes across. It looks like there's been a fight, several of the buildings damaged or destroyed. The first thing they do is look for survivors. They find a few corpses and no survivors, but for a village of this size, it seems like most of the people either fled or were eaten whole by Grimm. 

It's getting dark and the shelter of the buildings is safer than the forest. At least that's Cardin's assessment as team leader, and his team agrees. They set up camp in one of the intact buildings and pile their sleeping bags together, making sure they're close to each other for warmth. Dove, Sky and Russell aren't used to sleeping with men, even if they have been fucking Jaune, Neptune and Scarlet on a regular basis, but a fire would burn down the wooden building and attract attention and cuddling with their teammates is a small price to pay to stay warm.

Cardin and Jaune take the first watch, positioning themselves on the top of the building. Jaune has his maces in rifle form and Cardin's ready with his mace to do projectile attacks. 

"Do you think it will take much longer to reach Mistral?" asks Jaune.

"Yes," says Cardin simply.

"How long?"

"I don't know, Jauney-Boy. It could be a couple of days or it could be a month or two. I honestly have no idea."

"We're a third of the way there," says Jaune. "At least according to the map."

"And it's been five weeks. That means another ten weeks – two and a half months – until we get there," says Cardin. "Assuming we travel on the same pace. We're running out of dust, Jaune. Pretty soon, it will be nothing but standard melée for our teammates."

"That's why our weapons use dust crystals, isn't it? So we don't have to rely on more dust to make them work?"

"Yes, Jaune. That is why. But we can't always be there for all of them. We've done great so far, but we've been lucky. Hopefully the next town will have a dust shop we can clean out."

"We could search the buildings here," suggests Jaune.

"In the morning. We all need our rest. Neptune and Dove have the next watch. It should only be a couple of more hours."

For a moment, Cardin could swear he sees something in the shadows. He'd feel a lot better with the sun out, for more than one reason, but he knows better than to use a fireball in a wooden town. 

"Stay on guard, Jauney-Boy."

"I saw it too. I think it was a man."

"No way to be sure."

"Certainly there is," says a creepy voice. He laughs in maniacal delight before entering combat, attacking them fiercely with his scorpion tail and blades attached to his wrists. 

Jaune abandons his left rifle in favor of expanding his shield and blocks the blades from Cardin's exposed neck as Cardin swings at the scorpion faunus and misses. Simultaneously, the tail injects venom into Jaune's neck, making him drop to his knees. 

Cardin loses it, attacking fast and hard, but being sloppy in his form. The Scorpion makes another venom strike at the vulnerable Jaune and if not for his quick faunus reflexes, would have had his tail swiped off by a swing of Cardin's mace.

It doesn't take long for the scorpion man to disable Cardin with three swipes of his tail, hitting his exposed lower abdomen. The villain laughs with his creepy mania and moves to Jaune, lifting him to his shoulder.

"No!" screams Cardin, barely able to move.

"But little boy intrigues me. I was meant to stop all of you from your mission, but now I think I'll take him instead. Your comrades are already down with a lethal dose of venom, so I've completed my task. I'm sure I'll get to keep the little boy as a prize for my performance."

"No!" screams Cardin, barely able to control his sorrow and rage at losing his team. "Take me instead!"

"So what you're saying is you want me to take you? I find that very interesting. Don't worry, little bird, I'll take you."

The world goes black as Cardin passes out. His last hope is that Jaune will be safe.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin wakes up on a pile of cushions, sheets and blankets. He's barely lucid, feeling strangely euphoric. There's something in his body that feels so good and he can't help but push his hips back into the warm sensation. 

"There you are, little Cardinal," says a voice with maniacal glee. 

"Wha– what's happening? What is that?"

Cardin feels behind him to find the source of the strange sensation only to find the rock hard abs of his assailant.

"Keep searching little Cardin!" spouts the creepy voice. Cardin feels up and down the abdomen to find the man's crotch is against his ass, but his dick is… 

"No! No! I don't want this!"

"Yes, you do, little Cardin. You've been pounding backwards onto me for hours. This is round five by the way. Consider your cherry popped. Oh, I do love a lucid virgin."

Cardin starts crying, even as he thrusts backwards onto the source of his pleasure and euphoria. He aches for more, and mercifully, the scorpion man gives him more, thrusting into him with gusto and bringing Cardin to completion in no time. The scorpion tail wraps around his waist to hold him firm against the man's pelvis as he comes and for some reason Cardin thinks it's the hottest thing he's ever experienced.

As Cardin orgasms, he realizes what deep trouble he's in.

"Where's Jaune?!" he demands.

"Oh, the blond little angel?" says the man, "He's resting. As I said, I took him, and as you said, I took you. I think we'll all make each other very happy together."

"We'll fight you!"

"Oh, that would be so much fun, but no, you won't. Because any time you do, I can dope you up with non-lethal venom from my tail, just like I did the others."

"You said you killed them!" says Cardin.

"I lied," hisses the man into Cardin's ear. "But where are my manners? My name is Tyrian Callows, but you can just call me _Master_! After all, you belong to me now. My prize for a job well done."

Cardin cries, but the stinger around his waist pokes him in the spine and suddenly, he's in heaven!

"As you may have guessed, I can produce more than one type of venom. I just injected you with a venom of the pinkish variety. Makes you euphoric and pliant. My sweet little poppet! I can only imagine what joy I'm bringing you right now! But don't worry, I'm not done with round five yet. And honestly, neither are you!"

The man begins to thrust again, and Cardin wonders how big the man's cock is. It feels huge, but he's never been penetrated before, so he doesn't really know how to gauge. The euphoria makes his muscles celebrate in relaxation and his head swim with questions. He focuses on the here and now as much as he can. He wants Jaune back, his whole team back, but here and now, he's having incredible sex and won't let down his sexual partner, even if it's a psychopathic faunus. He's always hated faunus, but now his hatred and love are mixed up in his head. He loves what's happening to him, hates that he loves it, and hates the man doing this to him, though he loves what the man is doing. Soon, the man comes in him hard and it's the most intense feeling he's ever had. The jism is copious and floods his insides, distending his stomach and leaking out of his ass. 

The man screams in rapturous pleasure, the scorpion tail holding Cardin tight and Cardin grips it as if he has nothing else to hold on to.

Soon, Cardin passes out, but not before his new master pulls his cock out and slides his stinger in, careful not to puncture the walls of his rectum until it reaches its goal. Cardin feels his whole lower body go numb. 

If he could still feel what's happening, he'd realize the stinger has gone straight into his tailbone and injected the man's essence into his anatomy.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Jaune wakes up, he scratches his tailbone where his new tail is forming. He's been in a cell by himself for days, visited twice a day by the psychopathic faunus who keeps insisting that he call him 'Master'.

Every time, the faunus drugs him with his stinger, gives him rapturous pleasure and incredible sex and leaves him with a numb sting in his tailbone. He insist that the process won't take long. Jaune already knows what he's doing. The small scorpion tail protruding from his lower back is a clear indication that the faunus is trying to make him like himself, changing Jaune into a scorpion faunus. Jaune didn't even know that was possible, but his new master explained that some types of venomous faunus can do incredible things with their essences and venoms. 

It's a month of this before he's taken to a room with a large mound of cushions and bedding. When Jaune thinks about it, he realizes, it's a nest. The man throws him down on the nest and bids him to rest. 

Jaune almost argues that he isn't sleepy, but one sting from the man and he can barely keep his eyes open.

"When you wake, little angel, I have a surprise for you." says the man who calls himself 'Master' as Jaune drifts off to sleep.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Cardin wakes up from his latest sex marathon with the man he's finally decided to call 'Master', he's back on the comfy nest and his arm is cuddled around a familiar blond. He'd know that hair and back and shoulders anywhere.

"Jaune! Wake up! It's me!"

Jaune mumbles softly before turning over in the nest and cuddling to Cardin's bare chest. Cardin wraps him tail protectively around his paramour and holds him close.

"You two are adorable! I am a very fortunate master indeed!"

"You're a complete sicko, Master. I can't believe you turned us into faunus!"

"No need for hostility, little wing! I love you in my own way. You see, I'm the last of my kind and having the two of you means I'm not alone anymore. I could even restart my entire species with enough beautiful slaves like you."

"Is that sob story supposed to make me feel sorry for you?!"

"Not in the slightest. But I'm going to have my way with both of you now. Would you like a sting before we proceed?"

Cardin looks away. "Yes, please, Master."

"Ooh! So obedient! Don't worry, little wing, I'll make this good for you."

"You always do, Master."

Tyrian pulls down his pants to reveal his nineteen inch long, four and a half inch wide cock and approaches his slaves with lust in his eyes.

"I love you both," says Tyrian. "My beautiful little babies…"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	2. Paternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian changed Jaune and Cardin so he could have children. Now he wants them to call him 'Daddy'.
> 
> Plus, appearance by CARDDNL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for body modification, sexual slavery, disturbing themes.

  


  


Once Cardin and Jaune's tails are fully formed in another week or so, Tyrian starts insisting they call him 'Daddy'. He says he's their father now because his essence has changed them. They literally have his genetic material inside them and their scorpion tails are proof of it. 

Having already been broken into obedience to the psychopath, Cardin and Jaune comply, much to Tyrian's glee.

He starts giving them baths again and oh, it feels so great to be clean after a month and a half without a shower.

Cardin happily makes out with Jaune as Tyrian bathes them, and Tyrian can't help but claim his new sons again, fucking them without the euphoria of a sting, but bringing them euphoria nonetheless.

Cardin's even taken to kissing Tyrian whenever he can. He's disgusted by the man, but that doesn't stop him from loving what he makes him feel.

Jaune is similarly infatuated with him, sucking the man's cock every chance he gets. 

They often sleep with Tyrian's tail wrapped around them and his arms along with Cardin's encircling Jaune. 

It surprises Cardin how sensitive their tails are. Tyrian knows just how to touch them and stroke their tails to make them hard and once he even brings Cardin to orgasm by doing nothing but rubbing his tail with his own.

If Cardin had to guess, there's no way to escape. The question is, would he want to? 

His only reason to escape at this point is to see his friends again, to make sure his team is alright, but his mission is becoming less and less important as the days wax on. He's not in love with Tyrian but he is completely in lust with him. And unlike on the unfriendly road, he doesn't have to fight anymore, he has every comfort in the world and all the food he could eat. Jaune is similarly enjoying the luxury and seems to even be enamored with their new Daddy. Cardin can't blame him. He's having a hard time not falling in love with the lustful psychopath. He gives them all of his attention, and when he has to leave on missions, he never leaves them wanting. 

One day, at dinner, Jaune decides to pop the question. No, not that question. 

"Daddy, can we go out searching for our team? I really miss them. Scarlet and Neptune are beautiful and obedient. You'd love them!"

Cardin is in shock. How could Jaune even think about subjecting them to Tyrian's treatment? Sure they'd be given everything they need, but they'd also be raped by a psychopath on a regular basis. 

"Neptune and Scarlet belong to _me_!!" says Cardin. "Tyrian can't have them!"

"Oooh! My lovely boy already has slaves? How terrible of me to separate you! I promise, little boy, I will bring your property to you at the next opportunity!"

"Thank you, Daddy," says Cardin with relief. "But make no mistake. They are _mine_! No mind games, no turning them into faunus and no trickery. You can do that for your adoring sons, can't you?"

"Why yes, of course! All yours! My, my how our family is growing!"

At that moment, a group of armed young men rush into the room.

Tyrian quickly disarms them and stings them with tranquilizer. 

"We're going to need a bigger nest," says Tyrian, looking down at the other members of team CARDDNL. "Loves, be good for your Daddy and show your slaves to our nest. The others are mine! Oh, how our family is growing!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Scarlet and Neptune wake up, they're in the loving embrace of their Dom, curled up in a mountain of blankets and cushions. 

"Hi boys, did you miss me?" asks Cardin.

"Cardin!" screams Neptune, hugging Cardin close and smelling his hair, inhaling his strong musk. He feels a carapaced tail around his shoulders and another around his waist. He traces the tails to their sources with his eyes and realizes that they belong to Cardin and Jaune.

"What happened?" asks Scarlet. "Since when are you scorpion faunus?"

"A couple of months ago," says Cardin, squeezing his lovers with his tail. "Daddy wanted more people like him so he injected Jaune and me with his essence. He changed us so that he could have sons."

"Do you think we have a chance to escape?" asks Neptune.

"I don't want to escape," says Jaune. "Daddy takes care of us. He loves us. He's even letting Cardin keep you instead of taking you for himself."

"How could you not want to escape?!" exclaims Neptune. "You were abducted!"

"Daddy can be very persuasive," says Cardin. "Trust me, you're better off as my slaves than you are as his."

"I trust you, Cardin," says Scarlet. "Is he going to make us like you?"

"Not if I can help it," says Cardin. "But the others… let's just say Daddy wants a big family. In a month or two, Dove, Sky and Russ are probably going to be like us. There's no stopping Daddy. He's too fast and he has several types of venom at his disposal. We're lucky he hasn't killed any of us yet."

"Oh," says Scarlet. "So I guess we live here now?"

"Scarlet?! We can't give up hope! Someone will save us!" says Neptune. 

"Neptune," says Scarlet. "You saw the landscape. You saw how many Grimm we had to fight through. No one's coming to save us. We're safer here. If Cardin and Jaune say it's not that bad, then I trust them."

Neptune sighs. "I'm not giving up hope," he says. "I want to leave."

"Do you want to be with me?" asks Cardin.

"Of course," says Neptune fondly. "I always want to be your slut-boy."

"Then stay and be my slave. It's safer. We can be happy here."

Neptune can't help but let tears fall. 

"Yes, Master," he says. 

The tails around him hug him closer and he cries into his Dom's warm shoulders.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


As Cardin expected, Dove, Sky and Russel are growing tails within the week. Despite their sexual orientations, they've all become enamored with their new Daddy and Tyrian fucks all of them every chance he gets, spending all day bringing his sons into submissive bliss, one after the other and sometimes in pairs. 

As agreed, he hasn't touched Neptune or Scarlet, letting Cardin decide if he wants to share them. So far, Cardin is saying no, but Scarlet's seen the monster's monster cock and wants nothing more than to submit to his Master's Daddy. The man is enticing for more than one reason with only his insanity as a deterrent, but he sees how Tyrian fauns over Cardin and his other sons. 

One day, Scarlet asks for a sting, to feel as euphoric as he's seen the others in their pleasure-writhing as Tyrian makes love to them. With Cardin's permission, Tyrian stings the eager slave, and Cardin immediately takes him, carnally debasing and fucking his treasure with intent to reinforce his dominant role in the submissive's subconscious. 

It works like a charm, and Neptune, seeing how happy Scarlet is the next day, asks for the same treatment. Cardin graciously shares him with the rest of CRDL, giving his slut-boy a night to remember. But despite the other participants, Cardin ensures he is Neptune's sole owner both in his orders and in Neptune's subconscious. 

Tyrian laughs with glee the whole time, bouncing Jaune on his dick with his tail and enjoying the show as Cardin debases and claims Neptune, sometimes double dicking him with Russel or Sky. 

The next day, Neptune is wrapped around Cardin's finger even more than he was, and he _loves it_! 

Cardin loves it too, and makes sure to give his sex slaves lots of attention, affection and praise. Jaune would feel neglected, but with CRDL and Tyrian giving him as much affection as they do, he can't complain.

Another month of this and Tyrian has his five boys completely formed as faunus with beautiful tails. Their stingers (or in Cardin's, Sky's and Dove's cases, entire tails) are in their hair colors, and Tyrian admires the blond, brown, red, light green and dark indigo of his sons, happy to have a splendid family.

He's sure they won't run from him now and even more sure that they're starting to love him as much as he loves them.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	3. Progenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian's new sons love their Daddy very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gay oral and anal sex and disturbing relationships.

  


  


Dove is pretty happy with his new Dad. The man is generous and funny and crazy good in bed. He's enjoying that right now as the nineteen inch, hugely thick cock is pounding into him. He tightens his tail around Tyrian's waist, anticipating the filling orgasm. Tyrian always comes so much that Dove feels bloated. Across the nest, Cardin is making gentle love to Jaune, and Neptune and Scarlet are taking a pounding from Sky and Russel. This doesn't interest him though. His Dad is giving him the most pleasure he thinks he's ever experienced without a sting, and he feels himself getting close, squeezing Tyrian closer against him as the man pulses and pounds inside of him.

Tyrian is enjoying his son as well. Dove is certainly submissive enough, and his tight, soft, warm hole is squeezing Tyrian's monster cock oh so perfectly. It isn't long before Tyrian decides to plunge furiously in and out of his son's hole as Dove pants and gasps. Dove screams with release as his ass tightens on Tyrian's cock, sending the faunus over the edge. 

Tyrian comes hard into Dove, filling him with jism and biting his neck. As he finishes coming, he sucks on the bite, bringing it to the welt of a hickey. Dove is in bliss and tightens his tail around Tyrian's waist again as Tyrian's arms and tail wrap around him protectively. 

"My adorable little dove. How I love you."

Dove is still panting but manages an, "I love you too, Daddy!"

Tyrian massages Doves pecs and kisses his neck gently. "And you want something, don't you? I can tell you've been waiting to ask me something. What is it, my boy?"

"Will you train us? To use our stingers? I want my weapons back and I know the others do too. We could help you on missions! We're always scared you won't come back when you leave."

"Only my adorable Cardinal may join me on missions. But I suppose I need to teach you self defense. We can start training tomorrow."

Dove snuggles back against his loving father's chest. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, sweet dove."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian is careful as he mounts Russel. The mohawked teen tends to sting when he's excited, and while Tyrian is immune to a degree, he doesn't want to push it.

He wraps his beloved son's tail around his shoulders and squirts a bit of liquid from his stinger to lubricate Russel's anus, poking the stinger just inside of him but not letting the barb harm him. 

As Tyrian pushes in, Russel's tail flexes in pain and anticipation. The boy still claims to be straight, much like Cardin does, but he's become so greedy with his new father's cock that Tyrian disagrees. As Tyrian slowly pushes into him and keeps going until he bottoms out, Russel is already screaming, "I love you, Daddy! I love you Daddy!"

Tyrian kisses the back of his neck and shoves into him hard, beginning to take what's his. Russel enthusiastically pumps backwards onto Tyrian's cock and the tight warm silk of Russel's rectum massages Tyrian's cock until he's almost ready to blow. Russel has the tightest ass of all of them, and he often brings Tyrian to orgasm faster than anyone else. Tyrian tries to make it last, but Russel is so delectable that Tyrian can't help himself. He pounds hard and fast into Russel, making him scream and tighten his tail around Tyrian's shoulders. The light green stinger taps on Tyrian's bicep in a shuddering rhythm and Tyrian comes hard into his boy, not slowing down as he fucks him into Oblivion. 

Russel doesn't come, but he doesn't need to. The feeling of being filled with his Daddy's jism is enough for him and he pumps backwards onto Tyrian's swollen cock until Tyrian pulls out and kisses him on the head.

"Would you like a sting to help you rest?" asks the older scorpion. 

"Yes, please, Daddy. That'd be great."

Tyrian complies, giving Russel a small injection of tranquilizer, a light blue venom, and kissing him to sleep.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Sky is particularly pissed about having become a faunus. He always laughed at them and thought they were freaks. Now, he's the freak and his whole identity is ruined. 

As angry as he is at his father for making him like this, he can't help but worship the man, massaging his tail and sucking on his stinger until the man guides him to his knees and slaps him in the face with his monster cock. 

Sky begins to lick the length and suck on the sides of his Daddy's large cock before stuffing it in his mouth. He thinks nothing of his own breathing, knowing that Tyrian will only fuck his face for a couple of minutes after he passes out. He swallows the phallus down his esophagus and starts bobbing his head as Tyrian digs his fingers into his scalp. He wraps his tail around his Daddy's ankle as Tyrian wraps his around his son's throat, squeezing slightly and enjoying it when the teen gags. Sky sucks and sucks until he starts feeling light-headed. Tyrian takes over then, fucking his face hard for a few minutes until the boy is unconscious and his throat sore. 

He pulls out and lays his son on the nest, pulling up his legs and fucking into him missionary style. He feels the pulsing clench of his son's ass around him as the base of Sky's tail begins to flick against his sizeable balls. It isn't long before Sky is awake again, screaming "Fuck yeah! Fuck me, Daddy! I love you! Fuck me!"

Sky is certainly the most vocal of the bunch if Jaune's high pitched screams are discounted. Tyrian loves every second of it, dominating his new son fiercely and leaning over him as he begins to come inside him, kissing his reddened chest and sucking hickeys on his pecs as he fills him up with come. 

Sky is blissed out, feeling treasured and loved, knowing that this whole thing is sick beyond belief but really not caring. The man who made himself Sky's father is giving him love and attention that his real father never did. And the sex is _amazing_. 

"Oh how I treasure you, little lark. My precious boy. My heart. I love you, little boy. Never does my love wither."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin is getting a lot more flexible. His ankles are pinned behind his head as his Daddy fucks into him hard and fast. It takes him an hour to come and by then, Cardin has accidentally stung himself twice. He didn't inject venom but the stings still hurt. But right now, all he feels is euphoria, pleasure morphing from pain as his father fucks him hard. Tyrian seems to never stop, even after coming twice, but after the third time, he finally pulls out and drops himself on top of Cardin. 

He's heavier than he used to be, all muscle and not as thin. When Cardin met him, Tyrian with light and lithe, but now he's gained a lot of muscle, claiming it's all for him and Jaune. Tyrian knows how much they enjoy muscles on their tops and claims he's been working hard to fit their ideal lover. His hard work has clearly paid off and the heavy form pins Cardin down by weight alone. 

Then, Tyrian begins massaging Cardin's tail, and he feels so enraptured that he almost doesn't notice his stinger is dripping with pink venom. "See?" says Tyrian. "This is how you create the aphrodesic venom. And this," Tyrian says as he massages differently, making light blue venom drip, "is a tranquilizer. I will teach you so much more when you aren't in afterglow, but for now, memorize those two sensations.

Cardin does, thankful for the instruction and drops alternating between pink and blue until he falls asleep from his own venom soaking through his skin.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jaune is perhaps the most enthusiastic of Tyrian's sons. He's always begging for more and Tyrian loves that about him. He makes sure to make love to him twice a day, even if he has to put his other sons off. One day, Jaune is curled in his father's loving embrace when he says, "I want to start training again. I miss fighting."

"Ah. Your beautiful brother, Dove, said something similar this morning. I promise we'll start training tomorrow. First, we'll train with basic tail strikes and acrobatics. Then I'll return your weapons so you can learn to use your tails with your normal fighting forms."

"Aren't you worried we'll betray you once we're armed?"

"My lovely boy, you are always armed. You have deadly venom and razor sharp stingers on your own bodies. And not once have any of you attacked me. I know you love me as I do you. I'm not worried in the slightest. I'll teach you everything I know, and then you'll be ready to return to your roles as huntsmen."

"You want us to leave?!" says Jaune, terrified of being separated from his new father.

"Not without me. You see, I have missions to do and while I'm travelling, the five of you can keep me company and fight off the Grimm so I can reserve my energies and venoms for the true enemies. Oh, you'll love travelling with me! I promise to bed all of you every night!"

"Thank you, Daddy. But didn't you say only Cardin can go with you on missions before?"

"My sweet little Cardinal can accompany me on the actual missions, but you can travel with us until we have to separate for the mission work. It's only a few assassinations and interrogations. Cardin's natural sadism will come in handy for both. And you can all guard each other at camp until we return." 

"Okay, Daddy," says Jaune, relaxing into his father's strong arms.

"Don't worry. We'll train for a month or two to get you back in shape before we fight any real enemies. I promise you'll be safe."

"What about the slaves?"

"Those beautiful gumdrops can stay here or follow Cardin's orders. I won't keep them from my lovely Cardinal any more than I already have."

"Thank you, Daddy."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	4. Edification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys train hard and are reunited with their weapons.

  


  


Training is actually pretty fun. They run laps around the castle (which, how cool is _that_?! They live in a fucking _castle_!!!) and go through flexibility exercises, much more flexible as scorpion faunus than they ever were as humans, and practice strikes with their tails: overhead piercings, side stabs, side swipes, back jabs and blocking. They're all surprised at how easily it comes, almost as if moving their tails on instinct alone. 

Tyrian makes sure to give his sons lots of praise, kissing them, molesting their mouths with his tongue, and stroking their tails with affection. Russel and Cardin are especially strong and accurate with their strikes, and it makes their father laugh with maniacal glee. 

Jaune is having trouble with it, just like he used to have trouble with swordplay, but unlike normal sparring, Cardin is soft and caring, helping him learn to use his tail and giving him lots of affection and praise when he does well. 

After a week of training eight hours a day, Neptune and Scarlet are allowed outside with them and have fun sparring with the scorpion members of their team. They have to stay light on their feet and ready to move and dodge at a second's notice. Jaune is the easiest to defeat, but Russel and Cardin are completely unbeatable. Fortunately for them, Tyrian taught all of his sons how to use non-lethal venoms – pink venom for a sexual aphrodisiac, light blue for tranquilizing, a clear whitish color for personal essence, white-gray for lubricant, clear for what's basically water, lavender for a powerful non-sexual aphrodisiac that also works as a light tranquilizer, dark green for paralysis and anesthesia, bright green for a truth serum and dark blue for a powerful aura-healing tranquilizer.

The colors they aren't supposed to use yet are red (a blood thinner that causes local tissue damage), purple (a very lethal slow acting venom) and black (a necrotic fast acting lethal venom). Tyrian promises to teach them those at some point after they have better control over their venom flow. Right now, they usually strike with too much or too little venom. Either could be a problem when using the more dangerous of the venoms. 

Unbeknownst to any of them, he's been putting small amounts of the deadly venoms in their food, slowly giving them resistance to the three deadly venoms. It will take a very long time to work up to immunity, but for now, they should be immune to all natural arachnid scorpion stings as well as many spider venoms. Tyrian is proud of himself for being such a good father and proud of his sons for being so loving, dedicated, talented and hard-working. 

By the end of the day, Neptune and Scarlet are covered in harmless stings and lubricants, looking as if they've been jizzed on all day. Cardin laughs at them and punches them a few times before manhandling them into the castle to go clean them up.

As he does, Neptune lets out a soft, depressed, "This will never wash out of my clothes." Cardin laughs again and promises he can wear some of the spare clothes in the castle for training next time.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Getting their weapons back is a huge relief. It's like they were missing a part of themselves, despite having forgotten the loss while captivated by their loving father. 

Jaune is particularly happy that his armor and both maces are present and intact. When he woke up in his isolation cell for the first time, he was nude and wasn't given clothes for a month. All this time, he'd been wondering about his treasured armor, the gift from his loving Dom. Happy to have it back he quickly gets dressed and sheathes his weapons in his scabbard. 

Cardin is equally happy. He's excited that his armor doesn't get in the way of his tail and briefly wonders what it would be like to not have it anymore. He _loves_ his tail. Losing it would be like losing a leg. Or his dick. He doesn't think he'd be able to recover from it emotionally. Now that he has one, he can't imagine life without it. 

It may be the first time that he's truly glad to be a faunus – that he's truly thankful for the gift his father gave him. As he finishes putting on his armor, he decides he's going to give his Daddy the best sex imaginable to thank him.

Cardin missed his weapon too. The Executioner was always there for him, and he's glad to have it back.

Sky and Dove's armors are fairly standard and have to be adjusted slightly in the back to accommodate their tails. With their bottom plates removed, the armor accommodates their new flexibility better too.

Russel doesn't have to worry about that. His armor is basically a tiny pauldron over normal clothes. Like his body, his tail is thin and lean with muscle. He's grateful now for the freedom of movement his sparse armor allows him. He's been mastering Tyrian's acrobatic lessons very well, and with the lack of heavy armor, can be as nimble and quick as Tyrian himself is. 

In contrast to the quick and flexible fighting style of Tyrian and Russel, Cardin is a tank. His tail is very thick and long with enough muscle in it to easily support more than thirty times his own weight. Unike Jaune and Russel, whose tails are black with stingers of their hair color, Dove, Sky and Cardin have their entire tails in their hair color, and Cardin's massively muscular tail is the same beautiful aubrun red-orange as his hair. In fighting, he's a brute in a way, taking hits with little damage as he plows through his enemies like a battle tank. He uses his tail to block attacks as much as he uses his mace and even the blunt of his stinger can punch his opponents through a tree, as Dove learned the hard way.

Jaune is trying to learn to combine those fighting styles, taking hits well but dodging when he can. He's not very good yet, especially with his tail, but once he spars Sky with weapons, he finds that something about the faunus transformation caused him to be ambidextrous, allowing him to use both of his weapons with ease. He's still learning his mace work, but his swordsmanship is extraordinary now that he's using two of them. 

By the end of the day, Jaune decides his favorite combination is a sword or rifle in the right hand and his shield or a mace in the left. 

Neptune and Scarlet are in awe of their teammates and the beauty of their smooth, fast movements as they spar. Never has Cardin seemed so strong or Jaune so agile and fierce, and the two slaves have become even more in love with their Master and fellow submissive than ever. 

Scarlet decides to ask for a favor. After training, he approaches his Master. "Master, could you turn me into a faunus like you?"

Cardin freezes. He doesn't know how to answer. He has no idea if he's capable of doing what Tyrian did. Even if he could, would he want to change his slave like that? Either of them? He loves that they're human, tailless. He's almost come to think of it as part of their position, no strong poisonous tails for his slaves, that symbol of power strictly reserved for the non-slaves.

Cardin pauses for a long time, unable to form words, but his father quickly approaches and at his pause, answers for him.

"Of course he could! The question he's mulling over is does he want to! Spoilers: the answer is 'no'. The lowly slave should remain a lowly human!"

Cardin doesn't know what to say so he just nods, holds Scarlet to his chest and kisses his head.

"I'm sorry, Scarlet. I love you as a human. I don't want to do that to you."

Scarlet sighs, disappointed, but soaking up his Master's affection. He smells Cardin's hair and for the first time realizes that the strong musk that permeates the entire castle is actually coming from the scorpion faunus. His musk is inescapable and Scarlet hardens in his pants at the sweet musky smell. The scorpions must have stronger pheromones or something. It's like pit or crotch sweat but way stronger and comes from all over their bodies, even when they aren't sweating. As Scarlet realizes this, he hugs Cardin and smells his neck deeper, getting lost on the scent.

Cardin laughs at his slave, realizing Scarlet must have just figured out what Cardin realized months ago about the scent of Scorpion faunus. He kisses Scarlet on the lips before forcing his face into his armpit and ordering him to breathe deep. Scarlet inhales with vigor, never getting enough of his Master's flavor. 

The scorpions laugh at the display of submission, and Tyrian cackles gleefully. He hugs his favorite son and his son's favorite slave, wrapping his tail around them and licking their necks. "What a wonderful day this is! You've all been reunited with your weapons, learned to use your tails with them, and now my lovely Cardinal's slave is entranced completely by his Master! How fascinated your pitiful slave must be right now!"

Scarlet nods from his place in Cardin's armpit, and Cardin lifts him up and begins carrying him back to the nest.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	5. Chronology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune isn't counting the days, but Cardin is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gay oral and anal sex and mentions of non-consensual elements.

  


  


Jaune stopped counting the days months ago. He doesn't even know what day it is, whether someone's birthday has passed or a major holiday even. 

Cardin never lost track.

They were on the road after the fall of Beacon when two weeks had passed. 

They'd been travelling for five weeks when they were taken by Tyrian.

It took six to seven weeks for their tails to grow in fully and Tyrian to go from 'Master' to 'Daddy'.

A week later, Russel, Sky, Dove, Neptune and Scarlet broke into the castle and were captured. 

Seven weeks later, Dove, Sky and Russel's tails were completely grown in.

Two weeks later, the scorpions began training outside. 

A week after that, Neptune and Scarlet were allowed outside with them.

Four weeks after that, they were given their weapons back and began training with them.

That was three weeks ago.

Twenty-five weeks ago, they were taken by Tyrian, seventeen weeks ago, the rest of CARDDNL joined them and thirty-two weeks ago, Beacon Tower fell. 

Cardin and Jaune have been with Tyrian almost six months. Cardin knows it down to the day and has a surprise for their six month anniversary in two days. He and his team have been working on it for two weeks.

When the day comes, he wakes Tyrian up by sucking him off until he gushes his come down Cardin's throat. Then Cardin sits on his cock and bounces himself until Tyrian is about to come again. The large man takes control, flipping them into missionary position with Cardin on his back and pumping viciously into his beloved son until his four minute orgasm hits and passes. Cardin was already full from swallowing the liter and a half of come his Daddy gave him, but when an equal amount is blown up his ass, he feels fulfilled in a way he can't describe.

After they catch their breath, Tyrian smiles maniacally. "Happy anniversary, Son!!"

Cardin smiles gleefully. "You remembered!"

"How could I not?! The day you became mine is etched into my brain forever. Such a luscious little virgin you were… What would you like for breakfast, my sweet little Cardinal?"

"I think I'm full," says Cardin. "You fed me a lot!"

Tyrian cackles. "I suppose I did, love! Still though, I haven't eaten, nor have your brothers. What do you think I should make?"

"I'll make the pastries if you'll cook the meat," says Cardin. 

"Splendid!" says Tyrian. "Let us shower before we feast!"

Tyrian takes his favored son to the washroom and begins to bathe him. Cardin can't help but stroke his father's tail with his own, and Tyrian's eyes go lidded for a moment before he says, "I need to save some for my beautiful angel. You've had your fill, you naughty, greedy boy!"

Cardin smirks and blushes. "Yes, I have. I'm sorry. I'm just so in love with you."

Tyrian's eyes go soft. "And I you. I love all my sons. But you are my favorite. The castle is yours if I pass and you may only have it if you shelter your brothers here. Our home, our nest, is sacred to me. Never abandon or abuse it."

"I understand, Father."

"Good," Tyrian says gently. He kisses Cardin passionately and holds him close. "Now that we've confessed our feelings on our anniversary, I need to finish bathing you, my sweet. Would you prefer the lavender or the sunflower oil today?"

"Can we do half and half?" asks Cardin.

"Hmm, the best of both worlds. How greedy and ingenious you are. I know your unfailing loyalty, creativity and ruthlessness will be a great asset when I take you on our first mission together."

"Yes, Father. I will do whatever needs to be done. No questions, no hesitation. I am your mace."

"I love you, precious Cardinal. Now then, why don't I add a little something of my own in the tub. Here's the sunflower, here's the lavender and here is your Daddy's love." Tyrian pours the oils into the bathwater as he says it before squirting some of his essence from his tail along with a navy blue venom. Cardin quickly falls asleep, relaxed completely as Tyrian bathes him. Once he's all clean, Tyrian leans him over the tub so he won't drown, but leaves his lower half in the venomous bath water.

Cardin sleeps better than ever and wakes up with the strongest feeling of aura that he's ever experienced. Even the sun never gave him a boost like this. He gets out of the water and dries off before putting on pyjama pants and a conveniently placed matching cloak and rushing downstairs, afraid he's missed breakfast.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jaune wakes up in his father's arms. "Good morning my golden angel," says Tyrian. "Happy anniversary!"

Jaune is still groggy. "It's been a year?" he mumbles.

"No, my sweet, six months. Half a year in my loving custody. Half a year ago, you became mine. My toy, my love, my son. How lovely you are." Tyrian begins to stroke Jaune's tail and manipulate its muscles until Jaune is rock hard. Then he presses his large monster cock into his son and starts stroking the tail differently. In no time at all, Jaune is awake and coming hard on his own abs from the stimulation in his tail and anus.

"Let's treasure this moment," says Tyrian softly as he begins to stroke in and out of Jaune's anus. "My most beautiful son…"

Tyrian makes love to Jaune slowly and pleasantly, bringing them both to simultaneous completion an hour later. But Tyrian takes a relatively long time to finish coming, and he pulls out of Jaune's asshole, replacing his cock with his tail so that Jaune has something to writhe on and shoving his still erupting cock down Jaune's throat. The taste of blood and musky come is thick and the gushing seems to never stop.

Jaune swallows every milliliter, moaning in pleasure as he does.

Tyrian finally pulls out of Jaune's mouth and kisses him hungrily after he's sure Jaune has swallowed.

"Now, my lovely boy, I'm going down to make breakfast for our family. Wake your brothers if you will. The left washroom is in use, so use the one on the right to wash up. Make sure you bathe your tail well. There are rose petals in the washroom if you wish for fragrance. And sandalwood shampoo and sunflower and lavender oils for soap. I love you, my precious golden angel. Happy anniversary."

With that, Tyrian dresses and disappears into the hallway to go down the stairs to the kitchen.

Jaune sighs contentedly. What a great way to wake up! He rouses Neptune and Scarlet, ordering them to bathe with him for efficiency, and the three of them go to the washroom as their brothers slumber.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Cardin gets down to the dining room, breakfast is served and still warm. His brothers and father are at the table and his slaves are kneeling by his usual chair.

"Just in time, my sweet!" crows Tyrian. "Come, sit!" As Tyrian sees what Cardin is wearing, he says, "Oh gracious! How lovely that you are wearing the gift I set out for you!"

Cardin looks around dumbly before realizing his father means the cloak. "You got this for me?" he asks.

"I bought it for you when I bought the cardinal red pyjamas for you. I've been waiting for a special occasion to give it to you. Speaking of, when is your birthday?"

"In two weeks," Cardin says as he sits down. "The cloak is great, Father. You don't need to get me anything else."

"Whatever you wish, my dearest Cardinal. Would you like some croissants?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Father. Breakfast smells amazing."

"By the way, the cloak has dust woven into the fabric. Extra protection against air, fire, water and ice. Couldn't do anything about the energy element without messing with the fire dust, but—"

Cardin's lips are pressing hard against Tyrian's, and Tyrian takes advantage of the moment to molest his son's mouth with his tongue.

"Thank you, Father!!"

"You're quite welcome, Son."

After that, normal chatter begins at the table and Cardin loads up plates to hand his slaves. They always eat on the floor by his side and they can't say they have any complaints. Going from masochistic submissives to actual slaves was a strangely liberating change. It was a difficult transition for Neptune at first, but that was piled on with the thought of never going home. Now, he _is_ home, and his role as slave has become a part of his identity. Like Scarlet, he prefers being lesser, and whatever he thought of himself before, he's become an eager and enthusiastic omega male. They eat contentedly on their knees and lay their heads against Cardin's thighs when they've finished. Cardin strokes his hands through their hair a few times before returning to his meal. Despite the large early morning snack he had, he's actually hungry.

Thanks to Tyrian's discipline, his sons know better than to throw food or otherwise have bad manners at the table. That's one thing Tyrian puts his foot down about. 

Jaune laughs and jokes with the other members of Team CRDL as they brag and boast about who's going to beat whose ass in training today until Tyrian says that there won't be any training today. It's a special day, and they will spend all day celebrating.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian's idea of celebrating mainly includes drinking with his sons in the study.

On their third drinks, the boys realize just how strong the alcohol is. It isn't like getting tequila at Junior's club. It's more like moonshine. Russel credits their immunities to toxins for their ability to resist as much of the alcohol as they have. Tyrian cackles maniacally at that and winks at them. It's creepy, but as they've had months to get used to him, they can see past the creepiness to read what he's actually conveying. 

He's saying they're all pussies and they should all drink together more often to build up a tolerance. 

Cardin chuckles merrily and says, "You're right, Daddy, we should drink more often. Can we all go to a tavern sometime?"

"On your birthday, we'll go to the nearest inn or tavern and drink the place dry! It will be a spectacle to see my cock-loving sons around women again. Perhaps one of you will meet a charming barmaid!"

"I'm up for some pussy!" says Sky. "It feels like it's been forever since I had a woman in my arms."

"I'm good," says Russel. "Jaune, Neptune and Scarlet are all the pussy I need."

"Me too!" says Dove. "Especially Neptune."

Neptune blushes at that and sinks a little where he's kneeling by Cardin's armchair, hiding his face from half of the room.

"Aww, don't be shy, pussyboy!" says Russel, leaning over to peek at Neptune around Cardin. "We're just saying that because you're great in bed! Nothing to be ashamed of."

Cardin laughs, and it's contagious. Soon even Neptune is laughing and Cardin pulls the smaller boy into his lap, hugging him there as Scarlet scoots forward to lean on Cardin's thighs.

"The slaves are being affectionate today," says Dove.

"Hey, when _our_ six month anniversary?" asks Sky.

"Seven weeks and five days from now," says Cardin. 

"That's such a long time!" says Russel. "I can't wait! I wanna celebrate in a tavern like we're going to for Cardin's birthday!"

"Then we shall, my lovely son, unless we're on a mission," says Tyrian. 

"When's your next mission?" asks Jaune. "Do we know yet?"

"We set out tomorrow. Two interrogations and one assassination. I was able to keep this day clear because I requested the time off today when I first got my pincers on my golden angel and my beautiful Cardinal," says Tyrian. "I've put in for our anniversary to be mission free as well," he says to the others.

"I just realized," says Russel, "our six month anniversary will be close to Yule."

"It was almost Midsummer when you came here," says Cardin. "You'd have to wait another week and a half if you want to combine them."

"What a splendid idea!" says Tyrian. "Our anniversary can be celebrated on Midsummer! What do you think, my darlings?"

"Sure," says Sky. "Sounds like fun."

"It'll be easier for me to keep track of in the long run," says Dove.

"I think that's a great idea," says Scarlet.

"Any objectors?" asks Tyrian.

No one speaks up.

"Anniversary celebrated on Midsummer then. Oh, I do love convenience."

"Can we go into one of the larger towns to go shopping?" asks Russel. "I mean in a few weeks. That way, we can buy each other Yule gifts."

"With what money?" asks Sky.

"Oh don't worry about that," says Tyrian. "I'm loaded. You will have all the Lien you need!"

"What about dust?" asks Jaune. "For our weapons. We're gonna need that soon. Especially if we're going on a mission tomorrow."

"I've got enough dust in my vaults," says Tyrian. "But we'll visit a dust shop in one of the larger towns on our way to Mistral."

"We're going to Mistral?" asks Jaune.

"Yes. Don't worry, the Spring Maiden is safe, there's no need for your previous mission. We just have to kill a lowlife causing trouble and find out a bit about what's going on in Mistral's underworld. It's a long journey though, so we'll be taking an airship for part of the way. I hope none of you are afraid of flying."

Jaune turns a little green.

"Oh, don't worry, my angel! I promise you'll be perfectly safe," says Tyrian.

"It's not that," says Jaune.

"He pukes on airships," explains Cardin. "Don't worry though. We can just give him a trashcan until we land. He'll be fine. Ain't that right, Jauney-Boy?"

"Yeah… I guess so…"

"Oh, Daddy! I almost forgot!" says Cardin. "We have a surprise for you!"

"For me?! What kind boys you are!"

"Neptune, come with me to go get it. Scarlet, sit by Father and do whatever he says."

Scarlet obediently kneels next to Tyrian in his large wingback armchair by the fire and Tyrian strokes his head like one would pet a cat.

Neptune and Cardin come back with two packages and present them to Tyrian. 

Tyrian opens the smaller one first, pulling out what looks like a large black metallic stocking.

"It's for your tail," Cardin explains. "It has metal dust and fire dust in it to keep your tail from getting cut, crushed or cold."

"My lovely boys! How delightful! I'll try it on immediately."

True to his word, he leaves Neptune kneeling with the larger package while he pulls the tube over his tail. It fits like a glove, covering his tail from his back to halfway up the stinger. 

Tyrian tries swishing and striking his tail about and says, "I'm a little slower with it on, but I really like it. You are all very considerate boys and I'm proud to have you as sons. Where did you get this?"

"Jaune made it," says Cardin. "He had seven sisters, so he knows how to do girly things like sewing."

"I always knew you were special, my golden angel," says Tyrian. "Thank you very much for this."

Tyrian hugs and kisses each of his sons before returning to his seat and accepting the package offered by Neptune. 

When he opens it, he finds two wrist blades much like his pre-existing ones. They have rapid-firing dust guns on them like the ones he usually wears, and unlike the ones he usually wears, the blades extend both in front length and by splitting into four blades like a thin 'X'. Tyrian puts them on and plays with them for a while as he thanks his family. 

"Who made these?" asks Tyrian.

"Cardin and Russel, but Neptune helped," says Jaune. 

"You are all wonderful!" exclaims Tyrian. "My wonderful family. I can't tell you how happy I am that I took you all. Weeks of drugging and raping and now we have a happy family!"

Russel and Cardin laugh about that, but the others look uncomfortable. Soon though, Sky is laughing too and Dove joins in. Jaune doesn't laugh. How their family started was tragic and traumatizing. And even if he wouldn't change anything about what happened, he doesn't revel in the fact that it was non-consensual at first. 

Upon seeing the sad look on Jaune's face, Tyrian scoops him up and sets him in his lap as he sits in his chair. He wipes the tear from Jaune's eye before tenderly licking his face, prompting a kiss from Jaune, and they make out for minutes on end as their tails encircle each other.

Jaune may not like how it started, but he wouldn't change a thing, and if being Tyrian's victim is what it took to become his son, he'd gladly take the pain with the pleasure.

Like his brothers, he loves his father.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	6. Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian and his boys start out on their first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for ephebophilia and disturbing themes.

  


  


The only one allowed in the vaults with Tyrian is Cardin. They have to walk down a spiral stone stairwell until they're deep under the castle and then through two vault doors, one brand new with hand print and eye scanners and one old fashioned with a large nautical wheel dial for a combination lock. When they do, Cardin marvels at the large room. Half is done up like living quarters complete with a curtained off washroom, a well stocked bar, beds, wardrobes, and piles of camping supplies. There's also a china cabinet filled with various blades and daggers, some of which remind Cardin of his father's own wrist blades. 

The other half of the room is tediously organized: stacks of dust cartridges, crystals and rounds in cases; stacks of briefcases; crates worth of stacked gold bars; an armory of sorts with state of the art generic dust guns and blades; and food stores with canned goods in sorted stacks – easily twenty crates worth.

"In case you're wondering, yes, that's why we have so much venison jerky for snacks," says Tyrian. "It's one of the easily obtainable foods that keeps well. This entire room is for only emergencies, so you must never say what's in it to anyone unless we are under siege or starving."

"Yes, Father," Cardin says numbly, still taking in the room. 

"I'll give you the details of how to get in here before we leave. Your hands and eyes are already in the computer in case anything happens to me. So are Jaune's for that matter. I want you both to have the combination in case you need to protect your brothers, but all of this is solely for emergencies. It is not the piggy bank. Understand?"

"Yes, Father, I understand," says Cardin.

"Good. Now be a good poppet and hold this case for me," Tyrian says, picking up one of the briefcases.

"Yes, Sir," says Cardin, holding the bottom of the case as Tyrian opens it and pulls out enough Lien to buy a house in an upscale village. Cardin is staring wide eyed and open mouthed, realizing that the stacks of briefcases hold his family fortune. Tyrian closes the case and sets it back in its original place, pocketing the money and leads Cardin over to the dust. 

"What kinds of dust do you need?" asks Tyrian. "Your brothers too, I mean."

"Neptune uses Energy cartridges, size four, Russ uses Fire, Ice, Water, Energy and Earth cartridges, size one. Dove uses Air rounds, size three. Sky uses Fire rounds, size four. Scarlet uses Fire rounds size three. Jaune and I use crystals in our weapons and don't need dust to reload. But I use fire dust raw. It's a secret, I don't want people to know I can use raw dust."

Tyrian has been collecting ten of each described cartridges and clips until Cardin said he uses raw dust. At that he pauses, turning on his heel with glee in his face.

"Ah! My beautiful boy has a secret! I have something special for you!"

Tyrian quickly grabs a full fire cartridge, attaches a syringe, grabs Cardin's stinger and says, "Hold still. I'm putting this into your red, black and purple venom sacs. The dust will deactivate the poison, but you'll be able to use fire strikes when you flex those sacs. Don't worry, my son, I used to do this all the time back in college. With your ability to use raw dust, you'll be able to control it far better than I ever did."

Cardin is scared shitless but just nods. If it works, he'll have an ace up his sleeve no one expects. He can't turn that down and is honestly afraid to contradict his psychopathic father. 

"Will this affect any of my other venom?" he asks.

"Not if you hold very still," says Tyrian as he lines the syringe up with the appropriate sacs. 

The injection doesn't take long. Cardin is expecting it to hurt or burn or for his tail to be blown to smithereens, but if anything, it feels like a flu shot. Just a dull pain. 

"See?" says Tyrian when he's done. "Nothing to worry about. How do you feel?"

"It's just a slight ache in my stinger, but I feel fine."

"Good. I didn't think I would hit anything vital, but we do have a lot of nerves in that area." 

"Thanks. I mean it, Dad. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Son," Tyrian says warmly. "I want you to have every advantage possible. I would be broken if anything happened to you and your brothers. You mean more to me than you'll ever understand, at least until you decide to have kids of your own. Now then, grab one of those empty cases from that stack and hold it open while I load up the dust we'll need for the journey. We'll need to get more along the way to replenish it in the storage, but this is to get us through so nobody runs out before we get more."

Cardin obeys, taking a padded hard-case from the indicated stack and holding it open for Tyrian to unload the dust cartridges and rounds into. When he's finished, they load knapsacks with food and camping supplies and use their tails to help them carry everything back upstairs after Tyrian tells Cardin the combination to the manual vault door: (10-21-11-21).

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Tyrian and Cardin return, they pass the supply knapsacks to each of the others and Tyrian helps everyone reload their weaponry. They have to head northeast, and it's a long trek through Grimm infested forests. Before they leave, Tyrian kisses each of his sons and even the slaves with deep passion and incredible intensity, leaving all of them ready for hours of lovemaking. Sadly though, lovemaking will have to wait until tonight.

They set out and almost immediately run into Beowolves. Tyrian holds his sons back and nods to Cardin who strikes lightning fast with his stinger, activating his aura as he releases dust from his purple venom sac and the first monster explodes with fire. Cardin tries a ranged attack, shooting a bolt of fire energy at another one and though his aim is off, the experiment is a success. He decides not to waste any more of his personal dust and wields his mace to take care of the remaining three Beowolves. 

When he's finished, he turns back to see pride on his father's face and looks of absolute shock on everyone else's. When Jaune starts to ask, he simply says, "It's a secret. Just in case of emergency. I just needed to try it out."

Jaune nods solemnly and puts a hand over Neptune's mouth as he starts to talk, giving him a look that says 'shut the hell up!'.

They travel for half a day before they make it to the next village. They stop for lunch there, eating at the inn to avoid depleting their existing supplies. As per their discussion the day before, Sky is particularly interested in the ladies at the inn, having gone nearly a year with only males for sex. Even before he was captured by Tyrian, Sky was mostly only with Cardin's submissives, having only had two previous girlfriends that would go all the way with him. He does his best to keep his tail hidden as he greets the innkeeper's lovely daughter, but Cardin and Russel display their tails proudly with them draped over their shoulders like scarves. Cardin is particularly proud of his with its girth and length. His dick is sizeable as well, but for some reason he's more proud of his tail than his cock when it comes to his masculinity. 

Fortunately, it's a faunus friendly inn, and the innkeeper's daughter even asks for a closer look at Sky's tail. Finally, Tyrian breaks it up by saying it's time to eat lunch because they have a lot of road to travel. Sky exchanges scroll numbers with the girl and spends most of lunch texting as they eat.

Russel laughs at him and asks if he's going to pick up numbers at every village they stop in.

"No, Russ. But this is the closest village to home, and I might have the chance to see her on a regular basis. Unlike you, I actually want to get married someday and that starts with dating which starts with meeting people."

"Who says I don't want to get married?' asks Russel. "I just don't see the point in acting desperate. We have everything we need. We can even have kids without a woman. I have my entire life ahead of me to find the right woman, and I don't see the need to rush it with the first girl I meet."

"Leave him be, beautiful thrush," says Tyrian. "The lark wants what he wants. Don't ruin it for him." After that, they mostly eat in silence, not willing to have their normal banter concerning their sex lives in public.

Neptune and Scarlet feel awkward sitting at the table with everyone else, but slavery isn't widely accepted on Anima, even if it's not uncommon, and they agreed to not attract attention. They just didn't realize how hard it would be to not kneel at their Master's side. 

Meanwhile, Jaune and Cardin are feeding each other from their plates, clearly a couple from anyone's view and lacing their fingers together when they have a chance between bites. Cardin is much more comfortable being seen as gay now that he's addicted to his loving father's monster cock, and especially doesn't mind since no one there knows them.

"Oh my gods! Are you Cardin Winchester?! The Winchester Weapon Company heir?!" screeches a barmaid that serves them after the waiter goes on break. "This is so cool! Can I have your autograph?!"

Cardin sighs. He knew it couldn't last. He signs the napkin in front of him and gives it to her and she squeals with delight.

"Now I just need Weiss Schnee's autograph and my collection will be complete!" the barmaid says excitedly as she walks away.

Cardin groans and the rest of CRDL snickers at him. Jaune sighs, missing his friends. Even if Weiss was a bit callous, rude, snobby and superficial, she was still a friend. He'd take an insult from her before her complete absence any day.

They finish eating without further incident and head out on the road, occasionally coming across low-powered Grimm. Mostly Jaune, Sky, Scarlet, Neptune and Dove deal with the Grimm, letting Cardin, Tyrian and Russel save up their strength. Tyrian doesn't expect to need the backup but decided to say Russel could go with them on the mission when it's time. It will be good training if nothing else, and though he lacks Cardin's sadism, he makes up for it in ruthlessness. 

Before they know it, it's nightfall. Tyrian has the first watch with Dove and Russel. The next watch will be Cardin, Scarlet and Neptune and the one after that will be Jaune, Tyrian and Sky. 

Tyrian wastes no time divesting Dove and Russel of their armor, stroking their tails and kissing them fervently. They're both more than ready for it when Tyrian's ready to fuck them, first Russel, wrapping his stinger over his shoulders and smoothly fucking into him after lubing him up with his own stinger. Tyrian passionately thrusts into him making him quiver in lust as he humps backwards onto his father's massive cock. Tyrian leans forward, using his muscular tail and arms to hold Russel against him as he fucks him into Oblivion. 

That's when there's a crashing through the brush and a young teenager, probably about fourteen or fifteen, just a couple of years younger than Tyrian's sons, comes rushing towards their camp. 

"Help!" screams the boy, and Tyrian quickly pulls out of Russel, leaps beyond the child to the Beowulf chasing him and beheads the beast swiftly with his stinger. They can hear more coming and by then, Russel and Dove are armed and ready, though still nude, and the rest of the camp is waking up.

The Beowolves pose little opposition, being slain one after another until there are no more. There were easily a dozen of them and before anyone can react, Tyrian leaps over to the crying child and stings him.

The child sniffles a little before falling asleep and snoring, and the others look to Tyrian's stinger to see dark blue venom dripping from it.

Tyrian feels it's necessary to defend his actions, but before he can, Cardin says, "It's okay, Father. We understand. If the kid had kept panicking, it would attract more Grimm."

"Thank you for understanding, Son," is all Tyrian says before helping the child into his own sleeping bag and tucking him in. As he does, he notices the stinger-tipped tail.

"Looks like you came to the right place, beautiful boy," says Tyrian.

The others already know what Tyrian is thinking. There's no persuading him. This child belongs to Tyrian now, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian stays up all night, sitting next to his sleeping bag and watching the mysterious child sleep. When Cardin gets a look in the early morning light, he can tell that the child is truly beautiful. His golden blond hair is in messy spikes and his face is adorable. He'll make a very attractive man some day, but knowing Tyrian, he's as good as grown to the older faunus. 

"Was that a stinger?" asks Cardin when he sits by Tyrian.

"Yes. A beautiful one too. More golden than I've ever seen. And his tail the blackest of night. He's incredible, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not about to be knocked down from being your heir am I?"

"Don't be ridiculous, my sweet Cardinal. You are my true son – my _legitimate_ son. This one will be adopted."

"There's no changing your mind? What if he has parents."

"You had other parents. You know I'll kill them if that's what it takes to have something so precious."

Cardin looks down. "Yeah, I know, Father. But we don't know anything about him. We don't have time on this journey for you to break him." 

"I don't need to. He's already in love with me."

"How do you figure that?"

"A few extra stings in the night, a dose of pheromones and smelling him when I'm near, I can tell, he's dreaming of me right now. It's how I knew you loved me when I took your virginity. It was the first night, but you would have done everything I said, wouldn't you have?"

Cardin looks down again. "Yes, Father. I would have."

"Don't worry. This one will turn out just fine. I even injected some of my essence into his tailbone last night. And a little into his stinger. He'll wake up craving my attention just as much as you do."

"Yes, father," says Cardin, almost numb.

The boy starts to toss and turn, apparently having a nightmare, but a soft series of endearments from Tyrian is all it takes to calm the boy into peaceful slumber.

"Peaceful dreams, sweet child. A delicious sundrop like yourself never need fear when I'm here. You're safe here, beautiful boy, my sweet beautiful boy. You've endeared me already. You're safe, scrumptious scorpion. You're safe..." 

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" asks Russel, coming over. "I heard what you said, by the way. I'm cool with having a little brother. You gonna molest him?"

Tyrian sends Russel a dirty look. "I prefer to think of it as reeducation and hospitality."

"I'm sure you do," says Jaune grumpily as he rises from his sleeping bag.

"You've never once regretted me abducting you, my angel. Why would he?"

"Good point, Daddy. I'm just not comfortable with the whole thing. He's a little young."

"I'm an ephebophile, not a pedophile. He's plenty old enough," says Tyrian. 

Jaune grunts at the same time as Cardin, assenting the point but still not liking the situation. "We don't know anything about him," says Cardin. "This could be dangerous."

"We'll find out more over breakfast. Dove and Scarlet are out hunting. When they bring back a few rabbits, we'll cook and then wake him up. He'll tell us everything."

"You're going to use bright green on him, aren't you?" accuses Jaune.

"Only if I have to," says Tyrian. "Now, why don't you boys go wash up before breakfast. Wake Sky and Neptune as well."

"Yes, Father," says Jaune, and he moves to where Sky and Neptune are to begin shaking them awake.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The boy's name is Aurum. He has gold and blue eyes, and golden hair the color of sunlight, which is likely where his name came from. 

The boy doesn't say much more than that before digging into his piece of rabbit. The others can see that he's mostly skin and bones. He stays close to Tyrian, even leaning into him as the psychopath puts his tail around him, stroking the boy's tail with his own.

"I'm not a faunus," the boy says when he finally speaks. "In my village, we have a tradition. Males born in late fall or early winter are given Grimm ichor to drink as a right of passage when they're thirteen. The Grimm ichor I had was from a Deathstalker."

The others stare in disbelief, but Tyrian only looks at the boy with insane hunger in his eyes – the way he looks at his sons sometimes. Particularly when he's about to pin them down and enter them.

"So how did you end up on your own?" asks Jaune.

"I ran away. The point of giving us Grimm ichor is so that we can deter Grimm from the village. But for some reason, it doesn't work for me. I was beat a lot for that. Even raped a few times, being told I wasn't good for anything else. My village is kind of okay with that sort of behavior. I guess most other places aren't. Anyways, I was running through the forest to get to the next town but they thought I was a faunus and ran me out, saying I was bad luck. I just kept running. I was just about unable to run anymore when I came across your camp."

"You're safe with us," says Cardin. 

"I know," says Aurum. "I'm really happy I found more people like me. I guess, not like me, but close enough."

"You'll be staying with us now," says Tyrian. "We have a journey to make, but when we get home, you'll be staying there for the rest of your life."

"Thank you, Sir! I'd really like that!" says Aurum. 

Aurum cuddles closer to Tyrian, and Tyrian puts a hand on his thigh, feeling him up again. Aurum smiles brightly at him and kisses his cheek. Tyrian rubs his tail on his sweet spot, and the kid melts into his muscular arms. 

Jaune is disgusted, but the others don't seem to mind. They were all underage when Tyrian claimed them, so it's not like they aren't used to the idea. 

Soon it's time to clean up after breakfast and destroy the camp fire and the boy helps pack up camp and shoulder one of the bags as they head out.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin and Russel are charged with protecting Aurum while they travel, leaving the others to deal with the Grimm. Tyrian stays near his boys and leads the way as they travel to the town where they'll pick up the airship. 

When the boy becomes too exhausted to walk, Cardin carries him. It's clear that Aurum hasn't had the nutrition he needs, nor the endurance conditioning to make such a long trek. But the boy is in high spirits, talking enthusiastically about how happy he is and asking a zillion questions about the other boys and their lives.

Apparently the boy only has passing knowledge of huntsmen and the warrior academies, ecstatic to meet people who not only have been there but trained there as well. 

Cardin is tempted to sting him with tranquilizer just to get him to shut up, but fears his father's wrath, knowing that he favors the young Deathstalker-child. And asking permission would set the kid on edge, something none of them want for fear of the Grimm. Keeping him awake and in good spirits is the best thing they can do in the long run. 

Tyrian wants to train the boy with throwing knives or daggers. Russel agrees to help train him if that's what the boy wants, and Cardin reluctantly agrees to help him forge his weapon(s) of choice. 

Cardin is caught off guard when the boy in his arms tries to kiss him. He doesn't know what to do, but one look from Tyrian says not to upset the child, so Cardin kisses the boy back. They make out passionately as Cardin walks with him in his arms, and Cardin doesn't realize their tails are touching until his own sweet spot is rubbed by the blunt of the young teen's stinger. 

He doesn't stop it though. He keeps going until the boy creams his pants at the sensations of his tail being masturbated. Aurum moans into Cardin's mouth before saying he thinks he can walk, and next, he walks next to Jaune, taking his hand and kissing it. "I'm sorry," says Aurum. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Jaune sighs. "It's fine. You're part of the family now. I just wasn't expecting it."

"You're jealous and sad. And it's my fault. I'm sorry."

"How do you know what I'm feeling?" asks Jaune, curious about the boy.

"I can sense negative emotions. It's not a semblance, just a talent from my Grimm blood."

"Oh. I see. Is it hard? Being part Grimm?"

"Not as long as I'm cheerful. It used to be really easy to get depressed, but now I'm good at keeping it in check."

"Good for you," Jaune says genuinely.

"Can I kiss you?" asks the boy.

"Maybe when we stop to rest. We can't slow down for now. That's okay with you?"

"Yeah. That's cool. I just really like all of you. It's like… I don't know what it's like. A family of scorpion faunus that actually wants me around. It's a dream come true. And you're all so interesting. You've had such cool experiences. I'm a little envious, but if I hadn't been where I was, then I wouldn't be here."

"Good point. It's not all been sunshine and roses though."

"No one's life is. I'm sorry for your loss."

Jaune sighs. "Thank you, but I don't want to talk about it."

Aurum remains silent after that and they all make their way to the next resting point. Aurum sits in Jaune's lap, rubs tails with him and kisses him gently for twenty minutes.

"Thank you," says the boy before going to Tyrian and showing his dedication and love with the same behavior but more urgent, more… just _more_.

Tyrian knows he won't be able to resist for long, but makes himself abstain from the boy for the sake of the journey. There is no age of consent in Mistral, so he can indulge himself when they get to the inn he has reservations at. For now he just has one request.

"Aurum, I want you to call me 'Daddy' or 'Father'."

"Yes, Daddy," says the child.

Tyrian kisses him and rubs tails with him before wrapping his tail around the boy's waist and holding him against his muscular chest. 

"Thank you, Son."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angeliadark gave me permission to use the Grimm ichor idea and the demi-Deathstalker concept. Check out his/her/their works, _Prick, Goes the Scorpion's Tail_ and _Carousel_.


	7. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travels to Mistral before heading back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for drugged sex, ephebophilia, dubious consent and gay oral and anal sex. 
> 
> I do not condone underage sex or sex with minors. It is a form of severe abuse. This is a work of fiction that depicts a cycle of abuse. The enthusiasm on the parts of Roy, Jay and/or Aurum do not excuse Cardin, Tyrian or anyone else from committing those acts. This is therapy writing for me and my therapist recently helped me identify that I'm recreating my own childhood abuse by writing it differently in a less traumatic way (willingness as opposed to unwillingness, caring dynamic versus hatred/anger and gentleness as opposed to violence). This is uncomfortable subject matter and I don't mean to encourage or belittle the severity of this type of behavior.

  


  


The airship ride was uneventful. Jaune had to hold a trashcan, and it's a good thing he did. He threw up twice. But all in all, he handled it better than his first trip on an airship when he went to Beacon on the first day of school.

In Mistral, the first thing they do is go to their hotel. They have a compound suite with three rooms and large beds, but they ask for extra bedding and make one big nest in the largest room, taking comfort in the familiarity of the sleeping arrangement. 

Once everything is in order at the hotel, they go to the tavern downstairs and have a meal. It's not the best food, but it's food nonetheless, and they supplement it with venison jerky and canned vegetables in their rooms. Then, Tyrian takes Russel and Cardin on their mission, bidding his other sons and the two slaves to stay in the hotel room and to not leave for any reason. 

Jaune and the other scorpions decide to take a nap after their tiring journey and cuddle with Aurum in the middle, rubbing tails with him and wrapping arms around him. He comes twice as his tail is masturbated and being front to front with Jaune, he creams all over his new brother. 

Jaune tastes the come and decides it's delicious. He loves the little Deathstalker at this point, and is caring less and less about the boy's age. He's fourteen and Jaune recently turned seventeen, so it's not like there's a huge age difference. Tyrian is forty-one, so the age difference with him is much more substantial. 

Jaune misses Cardin while he's away and starts to worry about him, but Sky stings him with light blue, and Jaune sleeps while his lover is on the mission.

When Jaune wakes up, it's nighttime, and Cardin is back and in his arms, and their father is on the other side of Aurum, thrusting against him but not into him. He's too tired for that right now and wants to sting the child just right when the time comes, both with lavender and pink as well as his essence. He knows the Deathstalker-child will always love him if he plays his cards right, and he can be patient if it means getting results. It doesn't stop him from curling his tail around the boy and rubbing the boy's tail with his hands to give him maximum pleasure, causing him to further litter Jaune's chest with his spunk.

Cardin turns Jaune over to lick him clean, enjoying the unique taste. He wonders if the sweetness is age, Grimm blood or just the boy's individual chemistry, but he doesn't really care as long as he gets to fuck the child eventually. His new brother has definitely peaked his sexual interest and wormed his way into Cardin's reluctant heart, despite the short time they've known each other. He has a strong aura like Jaune's but with a different energy, almost like a different flavor.

Cardin decides his lover needs some special attention and thrusts into Jaune with gentle abandon, fucking him throughout the night as they both fall asleep, Cardin still balls deep inside Jaune's tight hole.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The next day, they go shopping. 

Tyrian buys them all cloaks that match their hair color or family colors. Russel is particularly happy with his cloak. It matches his tail perfectly, being black with light green trim the same shade of green as his hair and stinger. It was really a good find, and a rare one at that. The cloaks serve multiple purposes, helping to hide their tails, keep them warm, protect them from the rain and give them an element of anonymity if need be. Jaune promises to sew dust into the clothes the next time they have needle and thread for it. He left all of his sewing supplies at home. 

Tyrian is quick to rectify this, buying dust thread at a dust shop when they go to restock on dust and buying sewing needles at the market. 

Jaune goes back to the hotel after that, accompanied by Neptune, Scarlet and Aurum. He spends the rest of the day sewing dust into their cloaks while his father and brothers are out. The threads match their cloaks perfectly and Jaune borders the trim and the hoods with them, making sure to give them all protection against fire, ice and energy. He uses metal dust to add rip proofing and protection against melee attacks by threading tight hexagram grids into the entire fabrics. He's thankful now that they got so much thread, but at first he thought it was greatly superfluous. It isn't perfect, but they'll be a lot better protected with their cloaks now than they would have been with just the original cloth.

Meanwhile, his father and brothers are perusing the market for Yule gifts, knowing that they won't be able to buy anything big since they'll have to carry it home. Tyrian decides to get signet rings for his sons, the design being pincers that border the circle of the ring's signet while a stinger's outline takes up the majority of the signet. In the center of the rings, inside the stingers, are the individual symbols for his sons. The concentric arcs for Jaune, the Winchester Cardinal for Cardin, a dove for Dove and so on. He designs them and has them specially made, so they have to come back to the vendor later.

The others gets small gifts too, like books and video games for scrolls. They even get tablet scrolls for Jaune and Scarlet. Loaded with their gifts, they buy wrapping paper and head back to the hotel to wrap them.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tonight is the night. 

Tyrian asks the front desk for three extra bedding sets as well as cushions and sets up a nest in the smallest room of their suite. He has fruit from the minifridges and venison jerky out to feed his youngest son and brings him in to spend the night.

Aurum is already completely enamored, but Tyrian isn't taking any chances. As they make out, Tyrian stings him with lavender and pink on the spine at the base of the neck. Aurum immediately becomes relaxed and pliant, looking lovingly at his new father as he strips him. Tyrian rubs Aurum's tail in just the right way until the boy is about to come, and stops his ministrations to postpone the boy's orgasm. He strokes his hard cock and stuffs it into Aurum's face as the boy greedily sucks and licks it. The boy's mouth and throat are so warm and wet and Tyrian is sure the boy has done this before. He lets Aurum suck his precome for a while before lubricating the boy's anus with his stinger and positions himself between the boy's legs to push gently into him.

Aurum is so warm and inviting and his insides are pure silk and pleasure. Tyrian makes love to his hole for a good half hour, stroking slowly into him before building up his rhythm to a light pounding. Tyrian is careful to make this good for the boy and Aurum comes with a little roar twice before Tyrian is ready to come. When he does, he buries himself to the hilt as he kisses Aurum, molesting his mouth with his own, stroking tails with him and holding the smaller male's thin chest against his own muscular torso with his thick muscular arms.

He comes in rapturous pleasure into his youngest son, filling him with jism until the boy is distended from the pure copiety of hot come. It was easily two liters, and Tyrian makes a note to himself to feed the boy next time. He needs the nutrition, that's for sure.

When he pulls out, he stings the boy with lavender again and hand-feeds him fruit and jerky until the boy is satisfied. The boy is utterly relaxed, utterly pliant and utterly in love. 

"I'm in love with you, Father," says Aurum, and Tyrian kisses his stinger gently before saying, "I love you too my beautiful baby boy. I love you so much. I promise to make you happy."

The boy kisses him sensually, prompting round two, and this time, Tyrian does pull out to shove his monster cock down the boy's throat and feed him his seed while injecting his essence into the boy's spine. He won't ever be his true son like his brothers are, but with enough essence, he'll be so obedient and submissive to Tyrian that he'll never have to question his loyalty. Besides, there's a chance it will help him develop the additional venom sacs that his family has. The boy could certainly use every advantage he can get in a fight and sometimes the Grimm venom won't always be the best option.

Satisfied that the boy is his, he injects him with navy blue venom to help him sleep and heal his aura and curls up with his arms and tail around his baby boy.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The next day, they pack up to head out on the road, taking an airship to the village closest to home where Sky met the lovely daughter of the innkeeper. They drop by the inn so that Sky can spend a couple of hours talking to his love interest, and the others get a room to use, piling the mattresses and blankets on the floor and nesting together for the afternoon until it's time to go home.

The walk home is uneventful, but when home comes into view, the youngest of them squeals in delight.

"You live in a castle?!! That so romantic! It's so big!!"

" _We_ live in a castle, baby boy," says Cardin. "That includes you."

"Don't worry, my lovely child," says Tyrian. "You'll have everything you need from now on."

Aurum starts crying, whether with relief of happiness or just being overwhelmed. The family of scorpions along with the slaves go inside and begin unpacking, stowing the presents in a store room and preparing the camping bags to go back into the vault. Tyrian prepares drinks for everyone, and when all of the work is done, cocktails are waiting for them all, even for the slaves and the baby. 

Tyrian takes his place on his large wingback armchair in the large study, and Aurum sits in his lap, wrapping his tail around his father's and leaning back against his warm chest. The others take their usual seats with Scarlet and Neptune kneeling next to Cardin with relief. They hadn't been able to kneel next to him while on their journey, and the simple act makes them feel more at home than the actual castle does. 

They drink in merriment, joking and boasting into the evening.

"So how'd it go with the girl?" Russel asks Sky.

Sky smiles widely. "It went great! She really likes me. She isn't bothered by my tail – she's even fascinated with it! We had a great time together, and when her father gave me permission, we kissed! It was wonderful!"

"We're all very happy for you, my lovely lark!" exclaims Tyrian. "You didn't tell her we're rich, did you? I don't want her manipulating you to get your money."

"No, she has no clue," says Sky. "But she likes my new cloak! She says it's 'very becoming'."

"Good. A good boy like you deserves a happy romance," says Tyrian. "But just to put you in your place, I will bed you tonight. You can have your tryst, but never forget you belong to me."

"Yes, Father. I won't ever forget that," says Sky affectionately. 

"Good. Now I believe it's about dinnertime. Who wants to cook?"

No one volunteers, so Cardin orders Neptune and Scarlet to cook. They have bread, trout, mixed vegetables and fruit salad. All in all, it's an easy meal to prepare and the slaves are relieved it won't be something more taxing. 

Over dinner, Aurum returns to his talkative nature, asking question after question about the schools, weapons, Vytal Festival and kingdoms. His older brothers answer what they can, but the young boy's questions never seem to end. His most common expression at dinner that night is, "That is so cool!!"

After dinner, they take Aurum to their nest for the first time. When Cardin first woke up to find himself on the nest, it was only a little larger than a bed. After the addition of his other brothers and his slaves, the nest takes up more than half of the room.

Aurum plops down happily and snuggles into the blankets. He looks so innocent, lovely and enticing that his father and brothers quickly strip and join him in their shared sleeping arrangement, Tyrian behind Aurum with his cock against the boy's anus and the others surrounding him in cuddles.

Aurum says he loves them, one by one, and his confessions are met by mutual sentiments. Satisfied and tired, they all fall asleep together, aided by their father's dark blue venom to help them heal their weary bodies.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	8. Increase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian has a gift for Russel and Cardin and the payoff is worth the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gay anal sex, sexual slavery and body modification.

  


  


Sky wakes up to his father kissing him. His monster cock is penetrating Sky's anus, and Sky feels a sting at the back of his neck. Tyrian leans over him, kissing his precious little lark as he pushes further into him. 

Sky is lazy but enthusiastic. He cries out endearments and encouragements to his father, letting Tyrian know it's okay to go deeper, faster and harder. Tyrian does and in twenty minutes, they both come hard, Tyrian filling his son up with come until he's leaking around Tyrian's cock. Tyrian stays inside him and brushes his sweaty hair back.

"Oh, my beautiful lark, I said I would bed you. Would you like to see your new paramour today?"

"Fuck yes, Daddy," says Sky, still breathless.

"Good. Take Dove and Russel with you. I expect you to travel in groups of no less than three when going through Grimm infested forests."

"Yes, Sir," says Sky. He enthusiastically kisses his father, and Tyrian takes his time violating his son again.

When they finally go down to breakfast, Cardin has Aurum on his lap.

"Daddy!" exclaims Aurum, jumping up and running to him when he sees him. "Big Brothers were just telling me about the academies! I want to train at one when I'm old enough!"

"Sundrop," says Tyrian, "those schools are not the only places to learn, and I don't like the idea of you leaving the castle for that long at a time. The world is dangerous."

"I know, Daddy, but I could be a great huntsman! I really want to learn!"

"I'll consider you applying in a few years. For now, just learn from me and your brothers. We can teach you much. Have you decided what type of weapon you want?"

"Big dust daggers like Russ!"

"Very well. I'll see about ordering some from a reputable weapon maker."

"Father," says Cardin, "I happen to have connections in that business. I've already spoken to my biological father and he's agreed to ship us daggers similar to Russ'."

"You speak to your biological father?"

"Yeah, every week since you gave me my scroll back. He was a little sore to be ignored that long at first, but I said I went on an extended mission without my scroll and he understood. He… he doesn't like that I'm a faunus now. He calls my tail creepy. But he says he loves me just the same and is willing to help me out however he can."

"Are you considering going back to him?" asks Tyrian.

"Father, no! I would never do that! I'd rather be with you! You're my family more than he is!"

Tyrian breathes a sigh of relief. "I guess you're a dual heir then. Lucky you. Thank you for ordering the daggers for Sundrop."

"Of course. He's my baby brother," says Cardin. 

"Now," says Tyrian, "Russ and Dove need to accompany little lark to the village to go see his paramour. Are you two amenable to that?"

"Cardin?" asks Russel, "Can we bring Scarlet or Neptune with us? You know, something to do while we're waiting for Sky. It is an inn, after all."

"Sure," says Cardin. "Take them both. I don't need them until you get back. But don't even think about spending the night there. I want them back before midnight."

"Thanks, Cardin," says Russel, and Dove smiles. They love fucking their brother's slaves.

"Neptune, Scarlet," says Cardin, "I have something for you when you get back. I picked it up in Mistral, and I can't wait for Yule. I think you'll really like it."

"Thank you, Master," say Scarlet and Neptune at the same time.

Tyrian and Sky sit down to eat, and they have breakfast pastries and sausage with fresh fruits.

"Russel, how did you like your first mission with me?" asks Tyrian.

"I enjoyed it," says Russel. "I like how that one guy screamed when you stung his hand to the table."

"And here I thought Cardin was the sadist," says Tyrian.

"Hey, I thought it was funny too," says Cardin.

Tyrian smiles at them. "Ah, my beloved sons make me so proud! Cardin, Russel, I have a gift for you before Russel leaves to go with Sky and Dove. It's special and it's only for you. I would give it to Jaune as well, but golden angel is so perfect the way he is, I don't want to change him."

"Thank you, Daddy," says Jaune, grinning at the compliment.

"Thank you Father," say Cardin and Russel, not sure what to think yet. The implication that they'll be changed in some way is unsettling, but Tyrian is their father and knows best. For Cardin it's easy to trust him after getting dust injected into his venom sacs. It was scary but turned out perfect in the end. For Russel, it's very easy to trust his father. The man had never once let him down, and he'd do anything for the psychopath. Anything he wanted.

Tyrian smiles at his children as if reading their minds. "Don't thank me yet, my delicious, beautiful boys. It will take a week of steady treatment and then another month for final results to settle in."

Russel and Cardin smirk confidently. Something like that reminds them of their tails. They completely trust their father when it comes to body modification. 

The rest of breakfast is small talk and mostly Aurum talking excitedly about what he wants to do in life. He thinks being a huntsman is perfect since they live in Grimm infested forests. He doesn't want to do it for fame or respect. He wants to kill Grimm. Thankful as he is to have his tail, he blames a lot of his mistreatment over the past few years on the Grimm. 

After breakfast, Tyrian takes Cardin and Russel up to the nest.

He lays them naked and they're anticipating sex. What they don't expect is when Tyrian stings Cardin in his left testicle, leaving his stinger in there a few seconds before proceeding to his right testical. Then he gives him little pricks all the way up the shaft of his hardening penis and plunges his stinger into Cardin's taint, piercing the prostate. 

Cardin grunts in pain the whole time, refusing to scream, but when it's Russel's turn, he does scream – loudly. 

When it's over, Tyrian says, "Like I said, my beauties, it will take doing this regularly for a week. Twice or thrice a day is best. I promise, the results are worth the pain. I understand what you're going through. My father did the same to me. Oh, you would have loved him! Twenty inches of pure bliss and balls the size of tomatoes!"

"Was that your essence, Father?' asks Cardin.

"Yes, it is. You ever wonder why I come so much? Or why my dick is as big as it is? You'll gain two to six inches and quite a bit of girth. But like I said, it will take a week of injections and another month for the final results. In the meantime, it will hurt, but at night, I can sting you with dark blue and you'll wake up much less sore."

"Thank you, Father," says Russel with a tear in his eye. Whether the tear is from the pain or the emotional intensity of receiving that gift is up for speculation, but Russel is truly thankful. At minimum he'll be at eleven inches and at maximum, fifteen. The potential boost to his ego and the value of the gift is enough to bring tears to his eyes even if the pain didn't.

Cardin is less emotional about it but no less thankful. He can just imagine the looks on Jaune, Neptune and Scarlet's faces when he shows them the final results. They'd probably climb over each other to be first in line to suck it.

"Thank you, Father," says Cardin.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Night comes, and the quintet of heroes return from the village. Sky is in particularly good spirits, and Cardin is excited to give Neptune and Scarlet their gifts. When they convene in the study, Cardin has his slaves go strip in the bedroom and come back down nude. 

He has them kneel before him, and before they can react, stings them with lavender, forcing them into a loving daze. He pulls out two metal collars and attaches one to each of their necks before pocketing the key. Neptune runs his fingers over the metal and kisses his Master's foot, thanking him for the gift. Scarlet mimics him and smooths his hands over his collar after kissing Cardin's other foot. The collars fit them perfectly and they snuggle their faces against Cardin's feet and legs before Cardin sets them in his lap, each on one thigh, and wraps his thick tail lovingly around them. 

"Your slaves are gorgeous like that," says Russel.

"They really are," says Jaune. Cardin doesn't beat him very often anymore, but they give each other affection like lovers, so Jaune feels thoroughly romanced in his life. 

"Thank you," says Cardin gripping them tightly with his arms. "I think they're perfect."

Neptune and Scarlet lean into the affection and thank their master for the compliment. "Sky," says Cardin, "how'd it go with the girl?"

"It went great! She really likes me. And I like her, and her father approves! Next time we go to market, I want to buy her a water crystal necklace. I think she's the one!"

"Dude!" says Russel, "It was your second date. What'd I say about rushing things?"

"I don't know. I think it was love at first sight. Has that happened to any of you?"

"I felt that way the first time I saw Jaune," says Cardin. "Sometimes things work out. Just give it time before you make a commitment."

"That's a good idea," says Dove. "Your heart's going to be easily broken if you get too involved too fast."

"What wise sons I have. You took the words from my mouth," says Tyrian, cuddling Aurum on his lap. "I have to say though, I knew from the moment I saw all of you that I wanted you for my own. Why do you think I let you live in our first encounters? I was basically ordered to kill you all."

"You were?!" says Cardin.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," says Tyrian. "But I knew I could make you mine and stop your mission regardless. And now I have such lovely boys. All mine!"

"We love you too, Father," says Russel. "Thanks for having faith in us."

"Did you know when you saw me?" asks Aurum.

"Yes, my dear," says Tyrian. "You were always meant to be mine. You just never knew it."

Aurum hums in contented delight, snuggling back against his father and wrapping his tail around the man's leg. The others notice that his stinger has gone from the gold of a Deathstalker to the gold blond of his hair, and they realize Tyrian's essence is doing its work.

"I, for one, am really happy you captured us," says Russel. "I've never been happier in my life. And you gave us the best gift ever! Our tails. I'd sooner cut my dick off than lose my tail."

"Fortunately, neither are necessary," says Tyrian. "I love both of those parts of you. Speaking of which, I hope you're ready for your treatment. It's time."

Cardin gets his slaves off his lap and follows Tyrian upstairs with Russel. The others can hear Russel scream when it's his turn, but they've previously assured the others that day that the treatment is painful but worthwhile. 

Jaune wonders what the treatment has to do with their tails or dicks, but doesn't think on it too much. He's just glad he's not being subjected to whatever is making Russel scream.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


In a week, Tyrian doesn't stop the treatments like he said he would, instead opting for ten days, much to the chagrin of Russel and Cardin. But after the three days they begin to notice a difference.

Their testicles are much larger, but not animalistically so like their father's, and the girth of their dicks have increased by about ninety percent, nearly doubling in size. The lengths are only an inch longer, but their orgasms are longer, their come more copious and the intensity so much more satisfying.

By this point the others have noticed. Jaune, Scarlet and Neptune are particularly happy about it, being eager bottoms. Cardin fucks his submissives with gusto every chance he gets, and they love the way he comes now as well as the way the girth relaxes them. 

Russel is getting fucked by Tyrian when it happens, his father injecting his essence into his son's spine as they both come in rapturous pleasure. Russel's dick hurts with intensity, and the skin feels stretched to the brink of breaking. When he looks down, he's gone from nine inches to thirteen inches and before he can really react, his father is fucking him again, pushing him down into the nest, injecting him with pink and plowing into him like a field.

Russel's never wanted to be anyone's bitch, but he's gladly his father's bitch, moaning and keening and pushing back into the source of his pleasure as his prostate and balls grow too.

Cardin is fucking Jaune when it happens to him. Jaune screams in pain and pleasure as Cardin grows to sixteen inches while buried balls deep inside of him. At first, Cardin thinks Jaune is the source of his sensation, but after he comes inside his submissive and pulls out, the change is clear to see. He lets out a loud whoop and plunges into Jaune again, ready for round two before Jaune can protest. He's leaking blood and come from his ass, but neither of them care. They're having amazing sex and they'll be damned if they stop now.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian marvels at his boys, standing Russel and Cardin side by side as he fondles them to their full length. He kisses them both passionately before laying them down and fucking them harshly, giving them adoration and praise the whole time.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	9. Cardin's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cardin's birthday and they go into town to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously disturbing themes.
> 
> Warnings for mentions of pedophilia, gay sex and drugged sex. Also kind of for sexual slavery but it's background.

  


  


It's Cardin's birthday, and he wakes up with a huge dick in his ass, feeling the euphoria of pink venom. He didn't feel the sting but he knows what's happening.

"Good morning, Father," moans Cardin between hitched breaths. 

"Happy Birthday, Son," says Tyrian as he begins to fuck Cardin harder. Cardin wraps his tail around his father's strong shoulders and Tyrian stings him again, this time with lavender.

"I'm in love with you, Father," says Cardin.

Tyrian laughs maniacally. "I love you too, sweet, sweet Cardinal. What an adoring boy you are. So beautiful. So submissive…"

"Only for you, Father. Dear God, that feels good!"

"Only the best for you, my heir," says Tyrian with gleeful affection. He picks up the pace, knowing his son is impatient for them to orgasm and with his hands gripping Cardin's hips, begins to stroke their thick tails together, making Cardin hard as a rock with all sixteen inches pounding into the cushions as Tyrian fucks him into the nest. Tyrian masturbates Cardin's tail harshly with his own, squeezing around the base of his tail and brushing the underside in fast, forceful strokes. He pounds into his son furiously and laughs with maniacal glee at his son's moans and keens. 

Cardin comes hard, soaking the sheets with jism as his father begins to fill him up with come. They come together for a good four minutes, by which time there is a puddle under Cardin's hips and his ass is leaking with his father's seed around Tyrian's thick cock. 

"Thank you, Father!" Cardin pants out.

"You're welcome my boy! It's amazing how tight you are with how often we do this…"

"Only the best for you, Father."

"Come, let's wash up! Golden angel and your adorable slaves have prepared a wonderful breakfast before we head to the village for your birthday. Sky's beautiful lass has agreed to meet us at the tavern at midday, so I don't expect he'll not be giving you much attention, but you know what they say: the more the merrier!"

"Thank you, Father. I'll get right on that as soon as I can tell which way is up…"

Tyrian cackles maniacally. "Am I that disorienting?"

"Yes, Father. The best sex ever, but I'm still in afterglow."

"I'll get the water ready, meet me in ten minutes."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jaune brightens when he sees Cardin and Tyrian come into the dining hall. Cardin is wearing his red silk pyjama pants and his matching cloak, and Tyrian is already dressed in his usual attire for the day. Jaune runs into Cardin's arms and kisses him passionately.

"Happy birthday, Cardin!!" chirps Jaune. "We made pancakes and sausage croissants and blueberry muffins and fruit protein shakes! Come on, eat up!"

"Thanks guys, breakfast looks great," says Cardin as he sits in his usual chair. His slaves kiss him gingerly on the lips before kneeling at his sides and he hands each of them a muffin.

"Excited to see your girl today?" Cardin asks Sky.

"You bet! I've never met someone so interesting. Faucon's a knife thrower! Took out three Beowolves with nothing but kitchen knives last year. And she speaks two languages. Her mom was from Vaccuo, one of the indigenous desert tribes there."

"That why she's always so relaxed, you think?" asks Dove.

"Probably. Her dad's really kind too. Gave me a free meal last time I visited," says Sky.

"Great, can't wait," says Cardin. "Don't drink too much around her. You don't want to let something slip about our family secrets."

"I won't," says Sky.

"What _are_ you going to say when she finds out our father fucks us every day?" asks Russel.

"Hopefully, it will never come up," says Sky, "But I'll just try to explain it's part of scorpion faunus culture and that it doesn't mean I don't love her and want to marry her."

"Part of our culture?!" crows Tyrian. "That's absolutely delicious! What next, are you going to tell us we wear hats on our tails?"

"I bet you'd look dashing with a top hat on your tail!" says Sky smartly. Tyrian cackles with delight and digs into his breakfast.

The boys talk excitedly about Cardin's birthday, and Russel and Dove want to give him their gifts before they head out to the village.

After breakfast, Cardin opens the packages to find black-strapped cardinal red boots that go up to three-quarter-calf, a large, black belt sash and cardinal red vambraces with black straps.

"They have metal, fire and ice dust built in," Russel explains. "That way, they protect you from damage, heat and cold. We wanted to get you something to go with your pyjama pants and cloak."

"Thanks, guys, I love it. I think I'll wear them to the village," says Cardin.

"You're going to go in your pyjamas?" asks Jaune.

"You're complaining? I've got the muscles to pull it off."

"Not complaining, just surprised. You've never been much of an exhibitionist."

"Not too late to start," says Cardin humorously. His brothers all laugh and Cardin puts on the boots, sash and vambraces. "How do I look?"

"Scrumptious, my sweet child!" says Tyrian. "Absolutely scrumptious."

"You look great, Master," says Scarlet. 

"Yeah," says Jaune. "The color is perfect for you and I like how much more masculine you look without your top armor on."

"I'd do you…" says Russel.

Everyone looks at the self-proclaimed heterosexual.

"Well, I would," says the green-mohawked teen. "Cardin's sexy like that. Sexier than when he's just in his pyjamas. I bet you won't even have to fight the next Grimm that attacks, they'll just kneel to suck your cock."

Everyone laughs and Tyrian maniacally laughs louder than all of them.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin carries Aurum on the way to the village, kissing his baby brother in intervals and rubbing his tail with his own. The child laughs merrily and asks when his new daggers are supposed to get there.

"They should be at the inn," says Cardin. "I asked Faucon to take care of them for delivery. I didn't want any couriers coming to the castle."

"What a smart son I have!" says Tyrian. "You knew we'd have to kill them if they did."

"Yes, Father. I know," says Cardin.

"Can't say I wish they didn't though. I haven't tortured anyone in a long time," says Tyrian.

"Must you say things like that?" asks Jaune. 

"It's the truth! You never see my dark side because I treasure each and every one of you. That doesn't mean I don't enjoy seeing men squirm in pain underneath me!"

"What are you talking about?" says Russel. "You see me squirm in pain underneath you every day."

"Different kind of pain, dearest. Different kind of pain," says Tyrian. 

"Is that the village?" Aurum pipes up.

"Yeah, we're almost there," says Cardin. 

"I'll carry the little tyke the rest of the way," says Tyrian. "You just enjoy your birthday. We'll meet you at the tavern, I'm going to pick up baby boy's weapons at the inn."

"Okay, Father, we'll meet you there," says Cardin.

They split up, and Tyrian holds his youngest son to his chest and hums a merry tune as they head for the inn. Faucon is waiting outside the tavern and waves enthusiastically at them. Sky runs to her, sweeps her off her feet, spins and plants a kiss on her cheek before setting her down.

"I'm so glad to see you!" says Faucon. "And Cardin, happy birthday! May you be blessed by the gods this day!"

"Thanks, Faucon," says Cardin awkwardly. He doesn't worship any of the gods but doesn't want to insult the girl's faith. "How are you today?"

"Great! Your little brother's daggers are with my father at the inn. He's so cute! Where is he anyway?"

"Father took him to go see if the daggers are here yet," says Sky. "We can't wait to teach him to use them."

"I'll be doing most of the teaching," Russel proclaims proudly. "I'm the only dagger wielder in the family."

"I have dual swords," says Jaune. "That's almost the same thing."

"Fine, you can help," says Russel. 

"I reserved us a table," says Faucon. "Come on, let's drink!"

They go inside and Faucon shows them to the table. Jaune, Scarlet and Neptune bring drinks from the bar, depositing the alcoholic beverages in front of Faucon and their brothers.

Faucon takes a drink and then makes a face. "What _is_ this?" asks the girl. 

"Top shelf tequila. We didn't know what everyone drinks," says Neptune.

"It's got... an interesting flavor," says Faucon, trying hard to keep the disgusted look off her face.

"What do you drink?" asks Cardin.

"Rum?" says Faucon. 

"I'll take your tequila. I'm going to drink more than one anyway. Neptune?"

"One top shelf rum coming right up!" says Neptune.

"I think it's so cute you have matching necklaces!" Faucon says to Scarlet.

"They're collars actually. We both belong to Cardin," says Scarlet proudly.

"Ex-nay on the avery-slay!" hisses Cardin.

"Oh…" says Faucon. "I didn't realize. Does he—"

"—It's not what you think! He makes us very happy," says Scarlet. "It's something we wanted before he even thought of it."

"Oh. Well, that's... interesting…" says Faucon. "Most slaves on Anima would rather be free. I guess it was the other way around for you."

"It is," says Scarlet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay. I just never would have suspected. You're both dressed in normal clothes."

"Shouldn't they be?" asks Cardin.

"It's just… unexpected," says Faucon. "Well, whatever the case, I'm glad it makes you all happy."

"It does," says Cardin, petting Scarlet's head.

"So, beautiful," says Sky, "do you want to ditch these losers for a while?"

"Sky!" says Faucon, "How can you say that? It's your brother's birthday!" 

"It's okay," says Cardin, "we don't exactly live close and you don't get to see Sky as much as you both want to."

"I don't care," says Faucon, "I'm staying to celebrate your birthday with you."

Neptune walks up to her with rum in hand. "Sorry it took so long," says Neptune. "There was a bit of a line."

"Everyone's got the day off today," says Faucon. "Local holiday. Our town was founded fifty years ago today."

"Sounds like there's one more reason to celebrate," says Cardin. "Cheers! To the birth of awesomeness!"

His tablemates laugh and say 'Cheers!', drinking when he does. 

Soon, Tyrian and Aurum come in, and Neptune and Scarlet are quick to order their drinks: a juice mixer for Aurum and the strongest available alcohol for Tyrian. Tyrian crouches in his chair, like he does at home sometimes and licks his lips at Cardin giving him a pointed stare. The boys hope Faucon doesn't pick up on it. If she does, she doesn't say anything about it. She knows her boyfriend's father is a bit 'eccentric' as she puts it. Sky told her before, he's not 'eccentric' – he's 'fucking insane'. She told him to respect his father.

"So, Mister Callows, how did all your boys end up so close together in age?" asks Faucon. "Are some of them twins?"

"No, my dear. Alas, they all had different mothers. I wasn't particularly careful in my youth." Technically, he's not lying.

"Did condoms even exist back then?" Cardin jokes.

"I'm not that old!" crows Tyrian. "Besides, you'd be calling yourself a geezer in the same stroke!"

"He's not wrong," says Jaune.

"Well, I think you have a lovely family," says Faucon. 

"Yes, my sweet," says Tyrian. "All's well that ends well, I say!"

"What happened to their mothers?" asks Faucon.

Tyrian looks pissed.

"Mine's dead," says Cardin. "But maybe we shouldn't talk about it."

"Oh, Cardin! Mister Callows! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up," says Faucon.

"It's alright my dear. Not all of my children's mothers expected faunus children. It's a sore subject."

Jaune looks down. He'd been disowned when he told his parents what happened. They didn't want a 'faunus deviant' for a child when they have seven other 'normal' children. Unlike Cardin, Jaune didn't hide any of the truth, explaining that he'd fallen in love with his kidnapper and wanted to stay with him. He even explained that Tyrian made him a faunus so he could have a son, though he didn't explain how. The whole thing was beyond what they could understand. So they told him to never come home again and to leave their family alone. Jaune still misses his parents and sisters, but knows he's happier with Tyrian and his brothers than he ever was with his birth parents. 

After that, Aurum shows them his new weapons, like smaller versions of Russel's, and Tyrian goes ahead and begins loading dust cartridges into them, telling Aurum not to play with them until they leave and are far enough away from the village to not cause a fire. Tyrian doesn't really care, but he knows his sons do, so for the sake of the company present, he pretends to be a responsible father. 

Soon, Russel pulls out his daggers, Shortwings, and compares them to Aurum's daggers. Shortwings are longer, but the recurve at the bottom is longer on Aurum's daggers, acting as a knuckle guard. 

They continue to talk and Tyrian gives his sons non-platonic hugs from time to time, leering at each of them in intervals. Finally, Faucon speaks up about it.

"Is this normal for scorpion faunus? I mean the incest thing? I know Cardin and Jaune are lovers as well as brothers, and it's clear Mister Callows has been with all of you."

The others stare in shock as Tyrian cackles. "I knew you were a smart girl," says Tyrian.

"How did you know?" asks Sky.

"It's pretty obvious," says Faucon. "Your body language says it all. Don't worry, Sky, I'm not scared away easily. A good man like you comes by once in a lifetime. Especially in a town like this."

"To answer your question, it's kind of ambiguous," says Cardin. "We're the last of our kind and it's normal for us. I don't know if it's traditional, but it's how our grandfather was with our father and our father with us."

"And my father with his grandfather," says Tyrian. "You could call it a family tradition, I suppose."

 _More like cycle of abuse_ , thinks Jaune. 

"Well, my mother comes from a tribe in Vaccuo, so I know how cultures can sometimes be different," says Faucon. "I think it's wonderful your family is so close, even if it's not… conventional."

"Nothing about our family is conventional," says Cardin. "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Do you think our children would be scorpion faunus?" Faucon asks Sky.

Sky stutters while the rest of CRDL snickers at him. 

"That depends," says Tyrian. "It's kind of like eyes or hair. Sometimes it passes to the children and sometimes it doesn't. But if it doesn't, there is a sure way to cause it, though I suspect waiting for a right of passage is best."

"Is it related to the sex thing?" asks Faucon.

"God no!" says Sky. "It's just a painful process and a small child can't consent to it. That's all. I promise, I wouldn't ever have sex with our children. Just my father."

"Oh. Well, I don't want to change your family traditions, but I am _very_ relieved to hear you say that."

"It's okay, I've got four brothers," says Sky. " _They_ can carry on family traditions." Sky glares at Cardin and Russel.

"Hey! I might not even have kids. Why are you looking at me?" says Russel. 

"Why do you think?" asks Sky.

"Boys, boys, calm down," says Tyrian, "This is a merry celebration. No bickering at the table!" 

"Well, as the oldest and as my father's heir, I won't let down the family," says Cardin. Jaune smacks him in the shoulder. "What?" says Cardin. "You were all thinking it."

Faucon decides to change the subject. "Cardin, I got you something for your birthday," she says. She pulls a wrapped cloth from her pocket. When Cardin unwraps the cloth, he sees that it's an ornate cloak clasp with a cardinal red fire crystal in the center. 

"This is great! How did you know I love fire crystals?"

"I saw one on your mace and took a lucky guess. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! Jaune, will you help me sew this on tonight?"

"Sure, Cardin," says Jaune.

"If you hand your cloak to me now, I can sew it on while we drink," says Faucon.

"Sure, thanks," says Cardin, taking off his cloak and passing it to Faucon. Bare chested and bare backed, he looks really enticing to Tyrian and his submissives, but Tyrian distracts himself my pulling Aurum into his lap and kissing him on the face. 

"So how young do you…" starts Faucon. "I mean when do you start… umm… your family tradition?"

"Fourteen to sixteen for my boys although my father and his father before him started at age ten."

Jaune and Team CRDL spit their drinks out on the table in unison, shock all over their faces.

"You mean to say you were ten when…" says Faucon.

"Yes, my dear. Don't worry, I was ready, despite what anyone else might think. I've always been well-adjusted." Tyrian starts cackling hysterically, and his sons, Neptune, Scarlet and Faucon stare on in horror.

"That's awful!" says Jaune. "Why did you never tell us?"

"You never asked," says Tyrian, grinning maniacally at him.

"Well, you aren't the only one finding out new things about my family," Sky says to Faucon. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have asked," says Faucon. 

"So, thanks again for the clasp," says Cardin, trying to change the subject again. 

"Of course. I saw it and thought of you," says Faucon. "I was going to give it to you for Midwinter but then Sky invited me here for your birthday and I thought it would be perfect. I'm almost done sewing the clasp on, unless you want embroidery. It will hold better that way."

"Embroidery sounds awesome," says Cardin. "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Don't be silly. It's your birthday and you're buying my drinks, it's the least I can do."

"So how serious are you about my brother?" asks Dove. "Are you two going to get married anytime soon?"

"That's up to him," says Faucon. "I won't say 'no', but _someone_ hasn't asked me yet." 

"You've been on less than ten dates!" says Russel.

"Maybe, but he's the one for me," says Faucon, gazing lovingly at a shocked Sky. Sky realizes he has to get a ring and fast.

"When's our next trip to Mistral?" asks Sky.

"Next week if you want," says Tyrian. "There's no rush, but I could stand to visit there again to keep my ear to the ground."

"Okay, good," says Sky.

"But I have a selection of what you're looking for at home, if you wish. I think my grandmother's would look charming on your beautiful lady's finger."

Faucon blushes. The implication is clear, and the nonchalant way Sky answered questions about their proposed/hypothetical children spoke volumes, but she never expected a family heirloom as an engagement ring. Or a wedding ring, if that's what Sky chooses to do with it.

"I want a nephew named after me," Cardin says seriously to Sky. 

"We'll think about it," says Sky. 

"Are there any houses available in the village?" asks Tyrian.

"Not that I know of," says Faucon. "Unless you want a shack."

"You can't be serious," says Tyrian. "Very well, I'll have to hire builders. Is the land west of town owned?"

"No, Sir," says Faucon.

"It is now," says Tyrian and he pulls out his scroll to mark off the forest West of town and hire builders for two manors, one for his family and one for Sky and Faucon. "Do you prefer two or three stories?" Tyrian suddenly asks.

Sky looks at Faucon helplessly. "Whatever you think is best," says Faucon.

"Three then. Pool?" asks Tyrian.

They look at him in shock.

"Well, you can just use ours, we'll have a place right next door. We need a place to get deliveries anyway and I never like to be too far from any of my sons if I can help it."

Tyrian continues to type on his scroll and Cardin shares a look with Jaune. "Are we going to have our own rooms?" asks Cardin. "I mean, we kind of—"

"—Don't be silly, of course you won't. I'll have a large nesting room with enough wardrobes for everyone—"

”—like sharing," Cardin finishes.

"Nests?" asks Faucon, purely fascinated. "Is that why your brothers left all of the covers on the ground in a circle?" she asks Sky, referring to the last time they rented a room there.

"Umm. Yeah," says Sky, "We kind of like sleeping that way. Makes it easier with the tails and all. I don't like it when mine hangs off the side of the bed."

"Your family is so fascinating," says Faucon. "I hope we have a little scorpion just like you!"

Sky blushes and smiles widely. "Me too," he says.

"We should start tonight," she says. "The doctor says I'm really fertile, but just in case, we should make love for a week or two. Mister Callows, you don't mind if I borrow your son that long do you?"

"Start after he at least gives you a ring," says Tyrian. "Besides, I have to have a fatherly chat with him before he decides to have children. He needs fatherly advice."

"I'm going to be with Faucon!" Sky says stubbornly. 

"Who says you won't?" asks Tyrian lightly. "I have no objections to you marrying her and having little scorpion children. I just want to have a chat, that's all. Our family has a technique to ensure fruitfulness and I want to share my wisdom with my dear lark before he tries to father children."

"Oh! Well, that's great!" says Faucon.

Sky looks nervous when he sees the sadistic smirks on Cardin's and Russel's faces. "Trust me," says Cardin, "it will be worthwhile." Sky remembers how Russel screamed during his ten-day treatments. He isn't looking forward to it.

Jaune gets an idea and starts working on his scroll as Tyrian returns to his. No one bothers to ask Jaune what he's doing, and Jaune is happy that way. Soon, Cardin's scroll chirps and Jaune blushes. 

Cardin looks at his scroll in amazement. "Are you sure, Jauney-Boy?"

Jaune nods bashfully. 

"What is it?" says Russel, snatching Cardin's scroll. "An adoption agency?! Already? We're teenagers, man!"

"Well, it's not too early to start planning and if we adopt we can get one that's already potty trained," says Jaune. 

"It's to be a race then!" says Tyrian gleefully, bouncing in his chair and licking his lips. "Which of my children will give me a grandchild first?!"

"Adoption can take a long time," says Jaune, "but with the events of the past year there are a lot of orphans in Vale. My guess is that if Sky and Faucon get pregnant right away, it's still up in the air as to who will get a child first. Ours will be older though."

"You know," says Aurum, "not all humans are faunus friendly. Do you think that will get in the way of adoption?"

"Well, we want a human," says Cardin, "but I have to research these agencies with Jaune."

"I'll put in an application now!" says Jaune. "If we're not eligible with this agency, we can find out why and work to fix that."

"There's no fixing who you are," says Sky.

"No, I mean like having a job or being older or something," says Jaune.

"Why don't you let me apply, Jauney-Boy," says Cardin. "I'm eighteen now, so they can't say I'm too young. Father, is that alright with you?"

"As I said this morning, the more, the merrier," says Tyrian maniacally before breaking into a cackling fit. "The race is on!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin is immediately approved by the adoption agency and urged to consider carefully but act fast. They don't have all the resources to take care of all of the orphans left in the wake of the attacks on Vale. Cardin looks over the files carefully that night at the inn. They're staying in the village overnight as opposed to taking a five hour walk through Grimm infested forests at night while drunk. 

Jaune and Cardin want a boy, preferably between the ages of seven and twelve, but someone they can baby and teach. 

Finally they decide on the one they want to adopt – eleven year old Jay Azure. His semblance isn't known yet, but his aura is strong like Jaune's and Aurum's, and though he has basic writing and reading skills, he was neglected education. He's a fast learner, but his parents were neglectful at best and abusive at worst. Jaune thinks they can be good parents to the kid. They have the option to write him a letter, so each of them writes a separate letter without reading each other's. Jaune asks him if he's opposed to a faunus family. Cardin asks if he likes any sports. Jaune says he and Cardin used to be in school to be huntsmen before the fall of Beacon. Cardin says he and Jaune live with their brothers and father in a castle. They each close their letters with generalized endearments and don't have to wait long for a response. The kid calls them directly as soon as he gets the emails and Jaune picks up on the first ring, pulling Cardin outside with him to have a modicum of privacy. No need to scare the kid off by overwhelming him with Tyrian's madness. 

"Hi, are you Misters Winchester?" asks the boy. He has deep blue hair and azure eyes. His skin is pale white like Jaune's and Cardin's. And his voice is enthusiastic and hopeful.

"Yeah, this is us!" says Cardin, excited that this boy may end up being their son. Jaune gives Jay a big grin and Cardin gives him a playful smirk.

"Hi, I'm Jay. Are you really thinking of adopting me?"

"Yeah," says Jaune. "We think we'd be great parents."

"Anyone's better than this and there's no way you're worse parents than my birth parents. Can you really make me a faunus?" 

Jaune gives Cardin a dirty look, but Cardin just shrugs and says, "It's possible, but we'd have to talk a lot about it first. So how are you doing?"

"As good as I can be. I can't wait to get out of here. I considered running away. Now I'm glad I didn't! Damn, you guys are hot!"

Cardin and Jaune's eyebrows shoot up.

"Wait– forget I said that! I didn't mean—"

"It's okay kiddo," says Cardin. "Consider it forgotten."

"Aren't you too young to think people are hot?" asks Jaune.

Cardin elbows Jaune hard and hisses a whisper. "What part of 'forgotten' didn't you get?!"

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make things weird!" says Jay, clearly still alarmed. He doesn't want his big mouth to have ruined his chance of living with Jaune and Cardin. He wants to live in a castle, have young, fun parents, have a scorpion tail and maybe even seduce his new parents. He's always been told he has a dirty mind and honestly, he's about as repressed as they come.

Meanwhile Jaune is freaking out. He doesn't want their prospective child to develop a crush on them, but it looks like it might be too late for that. 

Cardin on the other hand was serious about Tyrian's family traditions. He plans to welcome the boy to his family the same way he was. If his father can do it to him, he doesn't see what's wrong with doing it to his son, even if he should. Part of him thinks he's sick, but Jay doesn't look much younger than Aurum at this point and he's already fucked Aurum's brains out a few times. He doesn't consider himself a pedophile but Jaune is never willing to cross the lines that Cardin already wants to.

"It's not weird," says Cardin. "I'm glad you like us. Do you like any sports? We don't have a baseball field or a basketball court available, but we could play soccer or lacrosse in the field at home."

"That sounds great. But I'd love to learn how to fight, too. I don't want to be a huntsman, but it seems like a good thing to know and it'll help me get in good shape."

"Sure, kid," says Jaune, "We can teach you to fight. Do you have any weapons?"

"Just an old pistol. The orphanage took it from me but said they'd save it for when I'm older. What I really want is a scythe!"

"I have a friend with a scythe," says Jaune. "Maybe she could teach you about it. But I think something like a mace or a sword might work better in the long run. That's something we could teach you."

"I'll think about it. I don't have to choose now do I?" says Jay.

"Certainly not!" crows Tyrian coming up behind Jaune and Cardin and putting his arms around them.

"Dad!" says Jaune. "We came out here for some privacy!"

"Is that my new grandson?" asks Tyrian. "Hi, Grandbaby!"

"His name's Jay," says Cardin. "Jay, this is our father, Mister Callows. Your grandfather's a bit eccentric, but I promise, he's not bad when you get used to him."

"Hi grandpa!" chirps Jay. "Does this mean you'll adopt me?" 

"If they won't, I will. You are simply _delicious_ ," says Tyrian.

Jay blushes and grins, and Jaune says, "Dad! Don't steal our child! He's not up for grabs. Cardin and I are adopting him and that's final!"

"YES!!!" screams Jay, jumping up and down. 

"Well, my little Cardinal, it seems you're making a wise choice," says Tyrian, licking his lips. "Especially if you're going to continue our family traditions."

"Thanks, Dad," says Cardin. "And we'll discuss that later."

"Grandpa, do you know how to use a scythe? Dads are going to teach me to fight!"

"Alas, I'm not very good with that particular weapon. I'm better with smaller weapons that don't get in the way of my tail. Have you considered your options?"

"Dads said a sword or mace would be better."

"This is going to be confusing," says Jaune. "I'm 'Dad' and Cardin's 'Daddy'. How about that?"

"Sounds good to me," says Cardin.

"Okay, Dad," says Jay. 

"How adorable!" says Tyrian. "My, how our family is growing. I'll pay for your airship fare to Bana Hami. It's the village near our house. Can you ride an airship alone? It's a six week walk from Vale to here."

"Yeah, I can take an airship," says Jay. "Can you make the arrangements?"

"I'll make them now. Boys, get the adoption finalized before sunset tomorrow. He can travel overnight tomorrow night and we can meet him here at the inn. I trust the innkeeper here, Grandson, so if we are delayed, you'll have a safe roof over your head, I promise you that."

"So soon? That's great!! I can't wait to see you!!" says Jay enthusiastically.

"Our youngest brother isn't much older than you either," says Cardin. "I think you'll like him. Everyone does."

"Great. I can't wait to meet my new uncles. And I like Grandpa. I like you too, Dads!"

"We like you a lot," says Cardin. "Jaune, why don't you talk to our baby for a while while Father and I finalize all of the plans."

"No problem," says Jaune.

Jaune and Jay talk for hours into the early morning. Jaune's really happy they'll be adopting him and to think that twenty four hours ago he didn't even know if Cardin wanted kids with him makes him wonder if they're moving too fast with this. Either way, they have the support of a large family and can give the unfortunate boy a great place to live. It's not right to subject him to their family dynamics and traditions, but is it worse to leave him at the underfunded orphanage? They don't even know if he's getting enough food there.

When Jaune asks, Jay claims he's getting plenty of food – a whole meal every day!

Jaune finds it unacceptable and decides that even if they have to kidnap him, Jay will be staying with them from now on. He wires Jay one-hundred and fifty Liens for food and drink and tells him he'll send more if it takes too long to get him home.

The boy practically panics in excitement. That's ten times the money he's ever had! Jaune says he'll support him however he can. 

By the time they get off the scroll, Jaune's brothers are awake and looking for him.

"Looks like you're winning the race!" says Tyrian, coming up behind Jaune to give him a hug from behind, rubbing his half-hard cock on his son's tail. 

"Dad! We're in public!"

"So we are. Apologies, golden angel. I forget myself in the presence of your beauty."

"How is it my psychopathic father is more romantic with me than my fiancé?" Jaune mumbles to himself.

"You're engaged?!" asks Tyrian. "I demand to be invited to the wedding!"

"Of course you will, Father! It will probably just be our family and some of our friends from school. Besides we're not technically engaged… I just assumed since we're going to have a child together…"

"Ah, I won't say a word, then. But I'm going to help him pick out a ring in Mistral and suggest he give it to you on one knee!"

Jaune smiles. "Thanks, Dad. I'd really appreciate that."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	10. Occasions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landmarks in the lives of Tyrian's sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for: gay anal and oral sex, straight vaginal sex, seriously underage kissing and sex, drugged sex and probably more.
> 
> I do not condone underage sex or sex with minors. It is a form of severe abuse. This is a work of fiction that depicts a cycle of abuse. The enthusiasm on the parts of Roy, Jay and/or Aurum do not excuse Cardin, Tyrian or anyone else from committing those acts. This is therapy writing for me and my therapist recently helped me identify that I'm recreating my own childhood abuse by writing it differently and in a less traumatic way (willingness as opposed to unwillingness, caring dynamic versus hatred/anger and gentleness as opposed to violence). This is uncomfortable subject matter and I don't mean to encourage or belittle the severity of this type of behavior.

  


  


The next night, Cardin gets a call from Jay. He's on the airship and on his way to Bana Hami. Jaune gave him some extra cash to go clothes shopping, and Jay claims he has a lot of luggage now. Cardin isn't sure about that. It seems like what's 'a lot' to the kid isn't the same as what Jaune and Cardin consider a lot. The kid thought one meal a day was a lot of food for dust's sake! Cardin talks to him for a while while he's on the airship but eventually, Jay starts falling asleep and Cardin says goodnight to him, accidentally letting out an, "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," says Jay as he yawns. Only then does Cardin realize he said it out loud, but he doesn't regret it. He meant it.

Cardin can't sleep that night, so he stays up with Tyrian and sucks his cock until dawn. He's trying to save his orgasms for his new son, just in case that comes up. He doesn't expect it to, but he plans to start Jay's transformation as soon as he gets him home, so either way, a part of him will be inside the boy's anus. The only way to get the right angle on the tailbone for injecting essence is rectally, at least according to Tyrian. No way of knowing if Tyrian is telling the truth, but Cardin isn't willing to take the chance on doing this wrong.

At nine antemediodea, the airship arrives and delivers Jay and his luggage. The boy laughs with glee and drops his bags to run to Jaune and Cardin. Cardin swoops him up into a big hug, and Jaune hugs from his back, wrapping his arms around his partner and his new son. Jay kisses them both on the cheek before blushing. 

The airship's attendants leave Jay's other bags with the ones he dropped and go back to the airship. They wait as a couple of passengers board and the airship leaves. Most people are watching the airship, the spectacle that it is, but Jaune and Cardin only have eyes for their son. Soon, Tyrian joins the hug and Jay kisses him on the cheek too, greeting him with an excited, "Hi, Grandpa!"

"Greetings, you delectable little darling!" says Tyrian, "I like your hair. Did you get it cut?"

"And styled! Dad gave me way too much money, and I wanted to look good today."

"You look great Jay," says Cardin, kissing him on the cheek. Jay blushes and kisses him back, missing his cheek and hitting his lips. It's an accident, but when Cardin doesn't immediately move, Jay leans into the kiss and parts his lips. Cardin sucks on his bottom lip for a moment before whispering against his mouth, "Not here."

Jay smiles the biggest smile, and Cardin touches his tailbone. "This is where your tail will grow in. You still want that, right?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Good. It will make me your real father. Jaune too, if he wants. I'll have to inject you with my essence to do it, but I can numb the pain for you."

Jay kisses his cheek again, and Cardin puts him down. Jaune and Cardin introduce him to the rest of the family as they get all of his bags and prepare to leave for the castle. Like Aurum, Jay is mostly skin and bones, and Cardin finds it very appealing, even if he does want to help the kid grow muscle. He wonders if Jay will grow into a tank like himself or an acrobat like Tyrian and Russel. Or maybe a combination like Jaune.

When Jay gets too tired to walk, Cardin carries him and in the privacy of the woods kisses him again. Jay immediately parts his lips to give Cardin entry, and Cardin takes the invitation, sliding his tongue into his son's mouth. It's warm and wet and sweet. The kid tastes amazing and Cardin damns himself for loving it.

"Ahem," says Jaune. "Don't I get a kiss?"

Jay turns to Jaune and kisses him softly on the lips. Jaune sucks on Jay's bottom lip for a moment and runs his teeth across Jay's lip as he pulls away, giving the boy chills of pleasure. "Your Daddy is the one you should go to for… well, for _that_... But I expect kisses from my adorable son."

"Yes, Dad!" says Jay. He leans over to kiss Jaune again before returning his lips to Cardin's. Soon, Cardin is making out with him as they walk, and Cardin is even licking the sweat from his face, savoring the taste. He'll taste so much better when he has scorpion faunus musk, but for now, Cardin is pleased with the human flavor of him.

They run into a few Beowolves and an Ursa Minor, but it's nothing they can't deal with. Jay watches his grandfather and uncles in awe as they cut through the Grimm like a knife through warm butter. 

When they get back to the castle, Jay is completely astonished. Speechless, he just holds on tight to Cardin and stares at the large building. When they get inside, they all bring the luggage up to the main bedroom and everyone gives Cardin privacy with Jay in the nest for what comes next. 

Except for Tyrian.

"Father, do you have to be here for this?" asks Cardin.

"I'm here in case you need expert advice. You've never injected your essence into anyone before. I'm just here in case you need me."

"Fine, just let me have this without interference if you can manage it. This is my son. Not yours."

"Of course, my sweet, beautiful Cardinal," says Tyrian. 

Cardin begins to strip Jay down and lays him on the nest. He uses his stinger to inject lubricant into Jay's anus and kisses him deeply. Jay rises to the occasion in more ways than one, especially with that strong tail rubbing his legs and the huge cock starting to make its way between them. 

Cardin is careful to go slow, knowing it's Jay's first time, and he works his way in over the course of an hour before he bottoms out. By then, Jay is utterly relaxed and submissive. Cardin had wanted to make this experience all natural, but it occurs to him that his venoms are natural, and injects his son's spine with pink and lavender before beginning to thrust in and out of his almost painfully tight hole. Cardin would be in heaven if it didn't take so much concentration to make sure he's not hurting the poor kid, but the kid is in ecstasy and it doesn't take long after the thrusting begins for Cardin's large testicles to tingle and his prostate twitch as he's about ready to come. He can't help but rub his child's cock with his tail as they come together and can't help but start round two almost immediately. His son's anus is so tight around his cock that none of the come leaks out and the distending of Jay's stomach is exaggerated against his skinny waist and pronounced ribs. 

Cardin develops a rhythm that suits them both and brings his son over the edge more than once before he comes again. This time, he pulls out just before his cock erupts with jism and shoves it into Jay's mouth, placing the head of his cock against the back of his son's throat. 

Jay coughs but swallows every bit of jism he can as Cardin strokes his face with both hands. 

A few minutes later, when Cardin has finished and the aftershocks are over, he pulls away from his son's mouth, and Tyrian helps him angle his stinger just right as he injects dark green for numbing the pain and presses his stinger against the spinal cord between vertebrae to inject Jay's tailbone with his personal essence. He does a few injections every ten minutes or so, just to make sure enough is there, and Tyrian tells him when that's enough about an hour later. Tyrian can't help but make out with Jay then, and Cardin allows it. When Tyrian starts to thrust into Jay, Cardin starts to tell him to stop, but Jay looks at him through half-lidded eyes and begs to keep going. Cardin finds that already, he can't say 'no' to his child. Tyrian is much gentler with Jay than he ever was with Cardin, and after only an hour, Tyrian finishes and takes Jay and Cardin to the washroom to clean up.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Did you do the unspeakable yet?' asks Jaune when he sees Cardin walk down with Tyrian and carrying Jay.

"Both unspeakables," says Cardin. "I can't wait for his tail to grow in. Are you going to help me with changing him?" asks Cardin.

"You have the better tail and the better reflexes. I think it should just be you," says Jaune.

"You could inject your essence into his spinal cord to make him your son while lovely little Cardinal injects into his tailbone to give him his tail," says Tyrian.

Jaune smiles. "Okay. Come over here, Jay."

Jay walks over to Jaune and removes his robe to give his Dad access to his back. Jaune injects Jay's spine in the back of his neck and between the shoulder blades. Jay hisses in pain but immediately thanks him and climbs into his lap. Jaune kisses him gently and holds him tight as Jay positions himself more comfortably. 

Jay doesn't know what to think of Aurum yet. He's beautiful, but he hasn't said much. Jay already likes Cardin, Jaune and Tyrian but looks forward to getting to know his uncles better. Russel in particular impresses him, both with his stunning looks and his performance in the forest when he slashed through the Ursa before beheading it. Jay hopes his tail is as good looking as Russel's with it's black body and bright stinger. From observation, he's assuming his tail will match his hair color in one way or another, but really hopes it's just the stinger. 

A week later, many essence injections more, Jay can see his forming tail in the mirror. Unlike the rest of his family, his tail is white, but the stinger is Blue Jay blue, just like his hair. He's glad now that most of his clothes are like that – they match his new tail beautifully.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


On the six month anniversary of when most of Team CARDDNL was captured by Tyrian, Jay's tail is half grown and his clothes are all adapted to accommodate it's estimated final size. The family of scorpions and slaves goes into town to drink like they planned, and while they're there, Tyrian and Sky check out the construction of the new houses. 

Construction is going well and the property has already been fenced off with tall, thick walls that will help keep out the Grimm. Sky is more than satisfied with his future home and by then has had his treatment from Tyrian to help him impregnate his soon-to-be fiancée. 

When he goes to find Faucon at the inn, she eagerly greets him with a deep kiss and he drops to one knee, holding up Tyrian's grandmother's wedding ring. 

"Faucon Goldfeather, it would make me the happiest man in Remnant if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Faucon screeches in delight and screams, "Yes!", jumping up and down before falling into Sky's open arms. He puts the ring on her finger and she admires the water crystal inlaid in silver. "I'm so happy," she says with a tear in her eye. 

Immediately, Sky asks to rent a room and when the innkeeper smiles and says it's free of charge, he sweeps Faucon off her feet and carries her bridal style upstairs to the room to make love to his fiancée for the first time. 

He's very gentle with her, disrobing her reverently before quickly stripping himself. He lays her down on the bed as they kiss, and he roams his tongue in her sweet human mouth.

She's particularly enjoying his manly scorpion musk and inhales deeply to smell as much of it as she can. She gasps with delight when his indigo stinger penetrates her to give her more lubricant, though she was already wet. He squirts a bit of pink and lavender in her pussy as well, hoping it will absorb without the sting.

Soon she's in complete ecstasy as he begins to enter her with his four-inch girth and sixteen inch length. It takes almost no time at all to find her g-spot and he rolls over it on every thrust as he pumps his cock in and out of her, kissing her neck and sucking her breasts. She screams in pleasure, having multiple orgasms before he finally comes from the contractions around his cock, filling her up so much with jism that it leaks copiously around his cock after filling her anatomy completely.

They don't stop though. They make love again and again for hours, bringing each other more joy than they've ever experienced. Up until that point, Sky thought his father was the best sex in the world. 

Now, it's a tie.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Midwinter comes, and all is merry in the Callows household. Faucon and her father are visiting the castle, Jay is officially Jay Winchester, Aurum is officially Aurum Callows and Jaune and Cardin are officially engaged. 

They celebrate with a feast of roast pheasant, roast turkey, grilled vegetables and many assorted foods to fit everyone's taste. At dinner, Mister Goldfeather gets drunk on the wine and starts making toast after toast, celebrating all the good fortune of the house. Tyrian keeps up with him well, but after the second goblet of wine, the others sip whenever Mister Goldfeather raises his glass. 

Soon after the feast, Mister Goldfeather is put to bed in one of the ground level guest rooms, and Tyrian finds himself free to give his children and grandchild all the affection he wants. He particularly enjoys kissing Sky in front of Faucon and feeling up his tail with his own, attempting to goad her into admonishing him. Instead, she sees that when their tails rub together a certain way, Sky moans in pleasure.

"Does it have to be a scorpion tail to do that?" asks Faucon. 

"To do what, dear?" asks Tyrian.

"That thing where you made him moan? Can I do that with my hands or does it have to be a scorpion tail?"

Tyrian laughs with maniacal glee.

"What a clever girl you are!" says Tyrian. "Come here, poppet, let me show you."

Tyrian takes her hands sensually and presses them to the soft underside of Sky's tail. "Here, child, rub like this…" Tyrian show her how to stroke with just the right amount of pressure, Sky still in his lap, and Sky moans and grunts, trying to keep from coming, but his father and fiancée all at once stroking his tail makes him get really close.

"And once you've worked him up a bit, touch here and rub in circles… No sweetheart, that's too firm, like this…"

"Ugh! Ugh! Ooh, oh my GOD! Stop! I'm gonna—"

Before they know it, Sky's pants are soaked with a puddle of come.

"Just like that, dear," says Tyrian mischievously.

Faucon gives Tyrian a peck on the lips before kissing Sky passionately. "Come on, stud," she says to him, "Let's get you cleaned up."

She helps Sky out of his father's lap and takes him by the hand to lead him away. He's still in the daze of afterglow and extremely pliant at the moment. Everyone knows she's going to do more with him than clean up when they get to their shared marital room, but no one's about to call them out on it. 

When they go, Cardin takes Jay into his lap and Tyrian takes Aurum into his. 

"Ah, young love!" says Tyrian before laughing maniacally.

"I'll drink to that," says Cardin, kissing his son deeply.

"Happy Yule everybody!" says Aurum as his father strokes his tail. 

"Happy Yule!" They all reply. 

"It's almost midnight," says Jaune, "anyone want to make a toast?"

"I think Mister Goldfeather took care of that earlier," says Russel. "How about an all out orgy?"

Tyrian cackles. "My horny boys. Yes, let's."

Everyone gets up to go to the nest, drinks forgotten, and soon they're all naked and in each other's arms. Jaune makes love to Jay for the first time, and Aurum gets attention from everyone but Cardin, who does what he can to enhance Jay and Jaune's experience.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	11. Razorwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gets his first real weapon: Razorwing – and he can't wait to learn to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, the story is very divergent from the show, so Qrow is still teaching at Signal Academy and Team RWBY is still split up.
> 
> Warnings for severe underage sexual content, gay oral and anal sex, bad parenting and day drinking.
> 
> I do not condone underage sex or sex with minors. It is a form of severe abuse. This is a work of fiction that depicts a cycle of abuse. The enthusiasm on the parts of Roy, Jay and/or Aurum do not excuse Cardin, Tyrian or anyone else from committing those acts. This is therapy writing for me and my therapist recently helped me identify that I'm recreating my own childhood abuse by writing it differently in a less traumatic way (willingness as opposed to unwillingness, caring dynamic versus hatred/anger and gentleness as opposed to violence). This is uncomfortable subject matter and I don't mean to encourage or belittle the severity of this type of behavior.

  


  


Cardin wakes up slowly to the sensation of a small mouth on his cock, suckling on the head. He digs his fingers through Blue Jay blue hair and thrusts slightly before mumbling, "Good morning, baby boy."

Jay pulls his mouth away, gulps down the prejism in his mouth and says, "Good morning, Daddy! Will you—"

"—Yes, Jay. Come here," says Cardin. Jay climbs up on his chest and Cardin starts pressing his sixteen inches inside of his son. "Oh, Gods! You are incredible, Jay!"

Jay would blush, but he's too busy moaning and keening as Cardin pushes further and further inside him. They make love for an hour, and when they're almost done, Russel comes hard, having been masturbating while watching them. 

"Over here, Bro," says Cardin, directing Russel's erupting cock to Jay's mouth. Jay drinks up everything his loving uncle gushes into his throat and a few minutes later, the adults finish orgasming and they're all of them sated. 

Cardin kisses Jay deeply before whacking Russel gently on the dick. "Hey Russ, I might need to try that out sometime. Save some jizz for me tonight."

Russel grins and rubs Cardin's tail with his own before pressing a chaste kiss to his nephew's lips and leaving to go shower.

"I really like Uncle Russ," says Jay.

"Good," says Cardin. "Me too. So it's a big day today, isn't it?"

"Yeah! I can't wait!"

"You can wait. We might have to send it back."

"But you said your dad's company makes the best weapons," says Jay.

"Yeah, but just like well made clothes, they might not fit. Doesn't mean they aren't the best clothes – just that they're not the best clothes for you."

"Isn't that why we're getting three sizes."

"The sizes are to make sure your weapon grows with you as you get bigger. Personally, I'm impressed with your design. I just hope those screwballs at the company didn't fuck them up."

"Thanks, Daddy! I'm sure everything will work out okay."

"Delivery!" crows Tyrian as he tosses a large package onto the nest next to Cardin's head. The package lands with a heavy thump and Jay pulls off of Cardin's cock, leaking come in his wake and starts to rip open the package.

"Remember to keep your aura up and never play with that in the house," says Cardin as he starts wiping himself off on the sheets before taking the towel Tyrian throws him and cleaning up Jay's bottom. The preteen remains oblivious to them as he opens the box once the postal wrapping is ripped apart. 

Inside is a longmace. It's not a normal longmace. It has a huge water crystal in the center of the head and large flanges, similar to Cardin's fire crystal on his mace, but also has an energy crystal on the pommel. The flanges rotate around to one solid piece before unfolding into a scythe blade. Jay tries out his first weapon transformation right there in the nest.

"What did I just say?!!" says Cardin. 

"I was just unfolding it!" Jay says defensively.

"Well, don't. Not in the house. Good form though."

"Thanks, Dad!" says Jay, and he folds the scythe back into a mace before running out the door.

"Wash up and put clothes on before you go play!" says Cardin. "Dad? A little help?"

"I'll go bathe the little bird. You should check out the other two sizes and make sure everything's to your liking. Jaune says your friend has an uncle that teaches scythe wielding, and he's supposed to be in the village sometime tomorrow."

"Thanks, Father."

Cardin quickly gets up and gets dressed in his silk pyjama pants, cloak, vambraces, boots and sash. It's become his most comfortable outfit. He grabs the blue and silver longmace, heads downstairs and immediately runs into Jaune who gives him a deep kiss. 

"Ooh, whose jizz?"

"Russ'."

"Really? Tastes good. Tell him to save some for me."

"He's saving some for me already, we'll share."

"My hero," says Jaune as he smiles and kisses Cardin again. "Is that…?"

"Our baby's first weapon. He wants to call it 'Razorwing'. Personally I think 'Crescentwing' is better, but he says 'crescent' sounds too girly."

"That's ridiculous. But I can't wait to see him with it. You taught him to keep his tail in while using it right?"

"We've been working on that, but if you could do your aura thingy with him while he practices, that would be a huge relief."

"Didn't you sting him with dark blue last night?"

"Even so, I don't want our kid to get hurt. You know he never knows when to stop."

"I've got my scroll set to monitor his aura. We won't even let him get down to the red."

"Good. Now what's for breakfast?"

"That was three hours ago. But your slaves kept something warm for you. Pigs in blankets, cinnamon rolls and cheesy-eggs."

"Sounds delicious. Where are you off to?"

"Just going to make sure our dear old dad doesn't spend too long in the shower with Jay. We want him to be able to walk normally today."

"I might have already screwed that up. Sorry, but the kid is—"

"I know, he did the same to me a few hours ago. Don't forget to check the other two packages."

With that, Jaune heads upstairs, and Cardin goes to the dining room where his slaves are waiting, patiently kneeling by his chair. There's a warmer over his plate and Cardin kisses his slaves before sitting down to eat. 

Cardin is checking the other packages when Tyrian comes down with Jay. Jay is wearing his favorite outfit, identical to Cardin's except in color: blue silk pants with a matching blue cloak with white trimming, blue vambraces with white straps, blue knee high boots with white straps and a white belt sash. His clothes match his tail perfectly, and just like Cardin's been teaching him, Jay has his tail wrapped around his waist where it won't attract much attention or get in the way while he's fighting. 

"DADDY!! Where is it?"

"Right here, Jay. I'm just looking it over. You need dust rounds it you want to use anything other than Water or Energy. But I think you should start learning with it as is first."

"Can we go outside now? _Please?!_ "

"Yeah, let's see how this works. JAUNE!!"

"COMING, CARDIN!"

"MEET US OUTSIDE!" yells Cardin as Jay grabs his new weapon and Cardin's hand, dragging him towards the door.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jaune has been teaching Jay flag twirling so he could build coordination, but even with that practice, Jay's parents are astounded with how good the kid is at twirling his new scythe. In that way, he reminds them so much of Ruby. 

After Jay practices twirling his scythe in different patterns for an hour and a half, Cardin starts teaching him mace skills. They spend all day training and set out that night for the village. Jay has his longmace, ready to help his fathers and uncles if there's a Grimm attack. They're travelling at night and there are four attacks during their travels, but Cardin tells Jay to stay with Jaune and use ranged attacks only. Jay listens most of the time, but when a Beowolf gets too close, he doesn't hide behind his Dad. He unfolds his longmace into a scythe and cuts the creature's hind leg off before blasting it in the chest with an Energy shot. Jaune does the rest, beheading the creature before it gets up, and Cardin and his brothers come running from where they'd been fighting two Ursa Majors. Cardin is furious, but Jaune explains that the Beowolf was an imminent threat and the only other place to run would have been into Grimm infested forests or to his father battling two Ursi. Cardin is still upset but concedes that the whole thing turned out okay.

"But that was a lucky shot, kiddo. You still don't know how to use that thing, and I don't want you getting careless. You're with seven other people for a reason. Speaking of, where's Father?"

"Watching from the trees!" says Tyrian jumping down from above them. "I didn't want to get in the way. You should have seen your precious little boy! He was magnificent!"

"Why didn't you help him?!" demands Cardin.

"He didn't need my help. For that matter, he didn't need my golden angel's help either. It was only one enemy and he did wonderfully!"

"Damn it, Father!! Next time, help him!!"

"I was ready to intercede at a moment's notice. It simply wasn't necessary."

"Ugh! You're parenting is atrocious father! He hasn't even had his first scythe lesson yet!"

"All that much more reason he deserves praise! Don't worry, little birdie, I appreciate your natural talent and skill even if your fathers are too blinded by concern!"

"This discussion is over, Father. Next time, I expect you to interfere sooner."

"He's not wrong," says Jaune.

"Who isn't?" asks Cardin. 

"Neither one of you. Father should have interfered before the Beowolf was in melée range. And Father's right that Jay did amazingly well and deserves praise. Come on, buddy, let's let your grandpa and daddy have a while to themselves. You can hold Uncle Russ' hand on the way to the Bana Hami."

Jay scurries along with Jaune to catch up with his uncles. 

"I guess we owe each other apologies," says Cardin.

"Foolishness. You owe your son an apology for not being more supportive. And I don't owe anyone an apology."

"Fine," says Cardin and he turns to leave, but Tyrian pulls him into a kiss and starts to make out with him, stroking his tail and grabbing his cock. When they part lips, Cardin says, "I love you, Father."

"You too, delicious Cardinal. Never forget that we love each other. You're my heir and I can't stand us to be at odds."

"Why not? You'd just drug me and fuck me until—"

"—Yes, but saying 'I love you' is much more expedient."

Cardin smirks. "And I'd let you. Any day of the week."

"I know you would. We should catch up to the others. Don't want to miss it if little birdie beheads a Beowolf."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jay doesn't behead a Beowolf the next time one attacks. He cuts it's upper torso from the rest of its body, shooting off a water pulse to propel him in a circular pattern and turning to his parents in search of approval. This time, they give him praise from the start, tell him adoringly how well he did and promising that he'll be even better after he takes lessons. Ruby's uncle is a teacher at Signal Academy, and Jaune and Cardin have agreed to let him train there if his private lessons are discontinued at the start of the school year. 

They make it to Bana Hami without Jay having to do anymore fighting and they check in at the inn to get half a night's sleep before the next day when Qrow is supposed to meet them.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Qrow doesn't know what to think of the scorpion family. There's too many of them and they seem very close – and not the kind of close you would expect from brothers and a father. And he doesn't like how Tyrian leers at all of them, even his preteen grandson, and laughs maniacally at odd intervals. The man is clearly insane, and it sets Qrow on edge. 

But he's here to teach Jaune and Cardin's son as a favor to Ruby. She told him all about how brave and good those two are, and he trusts her judgement. If only the kid looked at them differently. He's looking for fatherly approval, but there's an air of something else. He doesn't see the same expressions from the fathers though, and that's a relief to him. 

He reviews the footage the grandfather took from his scroll of the kid fighting Beowolves, and he has to say, the kid's a natural. 

The first lesson goes really well. They train for five hours before stopping for a break and food. The kid talks his ear off and asks so many questions. Qrow wonders if he's always like this or if it's just the excitement from learning to use Razorwing. As promised, the parents provide him with plenty of drink to get through the day, and Qrow is thankful for the relief of not having to be sober with the over-enthusiastic child. 

After break, they train for another four hours, and this time, Jaune joins in with a larger version of Razorwing. Qrow didn't sign up to teach two people, but Jaune is so peaceful and seems to follow along well enough that Qrow doesn't even feel like he's teaching two people. Jaune says he just wants to know the basics so he can better help Jay practice at home. Qrow can respect that.

Finally it's time to turn in for the night, and they all go to the inn, except for Qrow who goes to the tavern. Jay continues to practice what he's learned for the day under parental supervision, claiming that he wants to get as good as possible as fast as possible. Qrow doesn't see the rush, but he can understand the kid's point of view. Ruby was the same way.

When Qrow goes to the inn to sleep, he hears what he expected from the scorpions' shared room: the sounds of sex. Fortunately, the two youngest can't be heard and when he goes downstairs for a drink, he finds the indigo-haired scorpion hanging out with the two youngest and the innkeeper's daughter who's wearing a telling ring. The indigo-haired scorpion faunus has a ring on his finger as well, and he's glad at least one of the scorpions is normal. 

The rest of the night passes and the blue-haired boy is ready bright and early to start training again. Qrow takes him to the tavern first to keep an eye on him and get his morning drink at the same time. The kid has juice and they talk for a while. 

Jay and his mother ran away to Vale from his father in Mistral. The mother wasn't much better than the father and Jay was only eight years old, so he didn't know to do anything other than what his parents told him. After the attacks on Vale, Jay was an orphan. Qrow remembers those days like it was yesterday, and not fondly. The kid doesn't know if he wants to be a huntsman yet, but he wants to learn to fight so he can protect people from Grimm, so Qrow can see him becoming one. After all, that's basically the job description. 

They train all day. And the next day. And the next. Jay learns his skills at least twice as fast as Ruby did. Qrow always thought Ruby was a prodigy, but Jay would leave her in the dust if they were learning at the same time.

Then it's the weekend and the scorpion family goes home while Qrow stays in town. Qrow's looking forward to teaching Jay more the next week, but he's glad for the break and spends the whole weekend drinking.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It's a relief to all of them when they get home to the castle. The first thing Jay does is drag his fathers and Uncle Russel to the nest and seduce them. Five days without his fathers' carnal love was too much for him, and he can't wait until the houses are finished so they can stay there where there's more privacy and soundproofing. Outside of the kingdoms, there isn't really an age of consent, but the risk of alienating Qrow makes the kid understand why they have to be so careful. 

Jay spends hours with his family, getting fucked and drinking jism until he's full and tired. The rest of the family joins them in the nest, bringing fruits and venison jerky for snacks and cuddling up to go to bed.

Jay thinks he's the luckiest boy on the planet.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more of any particular character, I am open to requests. Comments are appreciated.


	12. Horrible Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow finds out something he almost wishes he didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for serious underage sex, gay anal and oral sex, disturbing themes and discussions of relative morality and child abuse.

  


  


Kissing Aurum isn't like kissing Dad or Daddy. Aurum is tentative, as if afraid of being rejected. And his musk is different, almost sour, though his lips are sweet. Their bare cocks rub against each other as Cardin enters Jay and Tyrian fucks into Aurum. The pleasure of being utterly claimed by their fathers while kissing and rutting against each other is amazing. They don't always get along, and Tyrian insisted they do this to grow their love for each other.

Before they know it, they're both stung with lavender and Tyrian rolls the four of them so that Cardin is on his back with Jay on top of him with his back to Cardin's chest and Aurum is on top of them, chest to chest with Jay and Tyrian is kneeling between all of their legs, fucking Aurum with rapturous abandon and stroking the taints of his lovers with his tail. Then a chain reaction comes next. Cardin comes hard into Jay who comes against Aurum's dick and Aurum clenches on Tyrian from the excitement of the orgasm, sending Tyrian over the edge which in turn makes Aurum come. 

They change positions, this time with Aurum over Jay in missionary position and Tyrian guides Aurum's cock into Jay. Jay is warm, wet and tight, giving Aurum a pleasure he's never known. He's always been the bottom so topping the enthusiastically submissive preteen is something he never expected to want. But want it, he does. They fuck for hours, coming over and over and by the end of it, they've proclaimed their love for each other. 

They won't always get along, but the intimacy has brought them closer together, and they both decide that next time, it won't have to be their fathers' idea.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Aurum just got his new weapon. It's a long bo-staff with flanges on the tips that separates into two maces which in turn, form into two rifles. It's similar to Jaune's in a way and was actually inspired by his weapons, which he unofficially calls 'the twins'. Even after all this time, Jaune can't decide on a name for his weapons, but he loves them nonetheless.

Aurum loves his weapon, too. It's only been a few days, but he's getting better at it already, instinctively moving his tail as he flips and spins with the weapon he's decided to call Icicle, due to the Ice crystals on the heads of the maces. Jaune and Cardin teach him mace work and Neptune helps him learn how to use a long weapon, though he says Sun would be the better teacher for a bo-staff.

Regardless, Aurum practices with Jay and the others as much as he can. He's no match for Jay, which disappoints him since he's three years older, but at least Aurum works better with his tail. 

Qrow agrees to give them dual lessons to help the family teach Aurum. The kid's good, but he's not a prodigy like Jay is. Qrow supposes he got spoiled having a student like Jay. After a week though, Aurum's form is much better. 

The houses in Bana Hami are almost finished, only needing utilities and appliances finished up before the rest of the furnishing can be done, and with Faucon one month pregnant, Sky is anxious for them to stay within the walls of the new estate to be safer from the Grimm that occasionally attack the village. Their nesting room is finished up and the master bathroom, so Sky moves in along with Faucon.

Their house ends up being finished first, the urgency of Faucon's protection being priority. She could move into the castle, but she prefers to stay in Bana Hami with her father. 

The construction being almost complete, Jay is eager to bed with his fathers in the new estate. It will also mean a lot less walking to get to his lessons with Qrow. Plus, he won't have to stay at the inn all week.

It's another month of training before both houses are complete and the family moves in at the new estate.

By then, Faucon is two and a half months pregnant, Jay is doing incredibly well with his scythe skills and the wedding between Jaune and Cardin is only a month away.

That's when Qrow finds out the horrible truth.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"So these scorpions have incest as part of their culture?" asks Qrow. He's at the tavern with Faucon, subtly grilling her for information. She's moderately drunk, foolishly trying to keep up with Qrow, a high functioning alcoholic.

"Yes, it's not my place to say, but they're all very close, if you know what I mean! I'm just glad my future husband isn't planning on carrying on their family traditions with our baby like Cardin is with his."

"Wait, you're telling me that Cardin is sleeping with Jay?"

Faucon giggles. "Isn't it gross?! I couldn't believe it myself but when Jay started bragging about the size of Cardin's package and Cardin couldn't get him to shut up, it was pretty obvious."

"He could have just seen him getting out of the shower," says Qrow. 

"No, they all sleep in one big nest together – in the nude! I bet my right hand Cardin is fucking the hell out of that eleven-year-old!"

"I hope no one ever takes that bet. It'd be a lose-lose," says Qrow. 

"But the kid seems so happy!" exclaims Faucon. "Whatever the case is, I can't imagine they're damaging him. Besides, it's not like there's an age of consent in this area of Anima, and their father was taken even younger by his father and his father before him the same age. Cardin even said once he wouldn't let the family down."

"I'll have to have a talk with them about this. I can't stand idly by while my student is molested."

"Pssht! They're fine. I wouldn't worry about it."

"That is _not_ fine!!"

"If it bothered Jay, he wouldn't be bragging about it like an excited child with the better toy. The signs of abuse are completely different than how Jay has been acting since he was adopted."

"Well, you're right about that. But still – I hope you're wrong."

"Even if I am, it's just a matter of time. Cardin's very serious about scorpion faunus culture."

Qrow sighs. "How sure are you about this?"

"Why do you think they used to go home – half a day's walk – on weekends instead of staying at the inn? They want privacy with their sons. The adults aren't shy about fornicating at the inn."

"So I've noticed. Jaune screams like a girl."

"Besides, there's not anything anyone can do about it. There's no way to know for sure unless you walk in on them or they admit it."

"They'd never admit it," says Qrow. "But I _will_ find out, one way or another."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Qrow is lurking outside the nesting room window at Tyrian's manor. He doesn't have to wait long to hear what he was hoping he never would. Jay is screaming for his Daddy to go harder and faster and Cardin is grunting and moaning as a rhythmic thump sounds in the background.

Qrow leaves once he peeks in the window. 

He needs a drink. And maybe to kill Cardin. He's on the fence about that right now.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin is pissed. 

"What do you mean _molesting_ him?!" demands Cardin.

Qrow takes another drink from his flask. "I saw you. Last night. I heard him. I heard you."

"You drink a lot," says Cardin defiantly.

"Faucon told me."

"That _BITCH_!!"

"So it's true."

"Jay wants it more than I do. He has from the start. And it's not like I hurt him. I do everything I can to keep from causing him pain."

"You _IDIOT_!! Not all pain is physical!! You think this won't affect him later in life?! It's a cycle of abuse started generations ago in your family. It's not culture, it's not a tradition – it's abuse."

"Does this mean you're going to stop teaching my son?"

"Why would I do that? _He's_ not the one doing anything wrong. It's _you_ I'm debating what to do with."

"Killing me is just going to hurt him," says Cardin. "It would hurt him much more than me showing him unusual affection."

"Just keep it to a minimum if not stopping altogether. I can't abide this."

"You don't have to. Just stay out of my family's business."

"We'll never see eye to eye. I'm going to kill you one of these days."

"And have my entire family ready to kill you? My father is a psychopath. For all I know he'll go after Ruby and Yang. That's not something Jaune nor I would allow, but if we're not around to stop him–"

"Jaune's doing it too." It's not a question. It's an accusation.

"Like I said, stay out of my family's business. It's not your place to judge."

"It's any responsible adult's place to judge."

"If you're not going to kill me tonight, then I think we're done here."

"I guess we are. Care for a drink?"

"You're seriously going to take me out for drinks after this conversation?"

"Who said anything about that? You're buying. Besides it will give me more time to decide whether or not to kill you."

At that moment, Jay leaps out, scythe in hand.

"I'll cut you down before you land the first strike!" yells Jay.

"Baby boy! Go back inside," says Cardin.

"I bet you wish he was a baby," says Qrow.

"That's absolutely disgusting," says Cardin.

"Then you know how I feel – absolutely disgusted."

"Why do you want to kill Daddy?!" demands Jay.

"Because he's a predator," says Qrow. 

"No, he isn't!" proclaims Jay. "I like older men! If anyone's the predator, it's me!"

"You don't mean that, kid," says Qrow.

"Yes, I do! You think I wasn't trying to seduce him? That I don't do that every chance I get? It's something I want. I don't threaten to kill your family, so why would you—"

"—His family is off limits!" says Cardin. "So is he for that matter. Go back inside!"

"If you're going for drinks, I want one too."

"Ugh, you're telling me that you have sex and drink?" says Qrow. "You're not even a teenager yet."

"I was drinking and sucking cock before I was ever adopted. If you have a problem with the way I was raised, have a problem with my first parents. They're the ones who let me drink and rented out my mouth."

" _JAY!! GO BACK INSIDE!!!_ " 

"Well, I guess it's up for debate on whether you're an improvement," says Qrow. 

"I honestly disagree with that," says Cardin. "I would never prostitute my child."

"No, you just fuck him."

"If it wasn't Daddy, it'd be someone else!" says Jay.

"What part of 'Go back inside' don't you understand?!" says Cardin. 

"Fine, we'll all drink. As long as we're clear that I don't approve, it's wrong and you're buying."

"Two out of three," says Cardin.

"Close as we're gonna get. Come on pipsqueak. We're going to the tavern."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Over drinks, Cardin doesn't speak much, but Jay is very verbal, humiliating the hell out of Cardin in the process. Jay brags about his performance in bed, his size, his orgasms and the loving way he always treats him. Almost everyone in the tavern is staring at the blue-haired boy, astonished and outraged at the whole thing. But Jay is enthusiastic about how happy he is with Cardin and how he loves him so much. When Jay moves to sit in Cardin's lap, Cardin realizes everyone there already knows and rejecting his son right now would only hurt him. So he takes Jay in his lap and wraps his left arm and tail around him protectively as Jay wraps his tail around Cardin's shoulders. 

Qrow watches in amusement, less worried about the situation, though he's still thoroughly disgusted and planning on killing Cardin one day. But he can tell how much they love each other and that Cardin is risking his own safety to show his child support and affection. Cardin is drinking faster and faster as Jay talks about him and how safe he feels with him and how he loves nesting with his family. Everyone in the town knows the scorpions are incestuous, or at least gossip about it. The fact that they're incestuous with the barely pubescent youngest of them is a shock to most everyone there, but a few already suspected it based on Tyrian's behavior with Aurum and the bartenders don't even raise a brow, either not being bothered by it or having already heard the gossip from Faucon. 

Finally, while Jay is bragging about the taste of Cardin's prejism, Cardin says, " _THAT'S ENOUGH!!_ " Qrow is laughing loudly at how ridiculous the whole thing is, and Jay seems to realize too late that his comments were inappropriate.

"Sorry, Daddy…"

"Just– just don't talk about sex at all anymore. Not for the rest of the night, understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"So, musky, huh?" says Qrow, still laughing.

"Yeah… it's a scorpion thing… Crazy weather we've been having lately—"

"—That's the best you got? The _weather_?"

"I'm not very good at changing the subject… You're not going to tell Ruby all of this, are you?"

"And scar her for life? No. Not until she's much older, if at all."

"I'm glad. This is why you were okay with Jay drinking tonight wasn't it? To humiliate me."

"Guilty!" Qrow singsongs.

"Dear gods… so about Jay's education—"

"—I'd be happy to write him a personal recommendation to Signal Academy. It's the best place to learn scythe wielding, if I do say so myself. And with the Grimm in the city, we could use as many huntsmen as we can get."

"That's still a few years away. He—"

"—can get in early. Next semester, with my recommendation. He's certainly more skilled than most first year students."

"He's too young to be on his own," says Cardin.

"Yeah, I don't want to go anywhere without my dads," says Jay.

"Then bring them with you," says Qrow. "For that matter, bring a couple of your uncles with you, too. We could use the huntsmen."

"Are you saying this because the age of consent in Vale is sixteen?" asks Cardin.

"I won't tell anyone. If anyone's going to take you down for it, it's going to be me. But Aurum is old enough to apply to Signal, and though I can't give him the same glowing recommendation I give Jay, I can still recommend him as a student."

"Does he have to live on campus?" asks Cardin.

"Not if he's in commuting distance, but we don't take commutes as an excuse for tardiness."

"Is this what you want?" asks Cardin. "To go to Signal?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I'm ready yet," says Jay.

"You have time to decide, kid," says Qrow. "My recommendation won't expire."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	13. House Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian and most of his boys move to Vale. 
> 
> Sun Wukong meets his match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for canon-typical violence, drugged sex, prostitution and rape, as well as brief mentions of underage sex.

  


  


Tyrian decides to lock down the castle. 

He makes sure Dove and Sky have all of the Lien they need at the manors and leaves with Cardin, Neptune, Scarlet, Jaune, Aurum, Jay and Russel to go to Vale. Jaune and Cardin decided to get married in Vale and the family of scorpions will go back to Bana Hami for Sky and Faucon's wedding. 

They manage to catch an airship, and when they get to Vale, Teams RWBY and the remains of JNPR are there to greet them. Even Sun is there to see Scarlet and Neptune. 

Everyone is creeped out by Tyrian, his leers and his insane laughter. But seeing how at ease all of the others are with him helps. Harder than that is processing that Jaune, Cardin and Russ are now scorpion faunus. It's one thing to hear it and another thing to see it – the way Jaune's tail swishes and twitches when he feels awkward, the way Cardin has his proudly wrapped around his shoulders and even the way Russel carries his like a belt, as if he wasn't capable of killing everyone he passes with a lightning fast strike. Jay carries his like Russ does, wearing it like a belt, but Aurum leaves it draped over his shoulder like a fine fur. 

It's easy to see that in the past several months, their friends have changed. Jaune's a bit more confident, Cardin a bit more humble, Russel a bit more kind. Ruby and the others have matured as well, and getting to know each other again is top priority aside from Aurum's and Jay's well-beings. 

The first thing Tyrian does, though, is take his heir and go find a house near Signal to buy. They find a mansion to Tyrian's liking and though Cardin suggests something a bit more modest, Tyrian is stubborn about his selection. They have their stuff moved in immediately, and they set up three nesting rooms. One, Jaune and Cardin share with Jay, Neptune and Scarlet. Another Tyrian shares with Russel and Aurum. The third is for when Sky and Faucon visit. The next thing Tyrian does is buy out a dust shop – its entire inventory. Not only does it ensure that he has everything his boys need for their weapons, it ensures that he has a valuable commodity in case the economic system in Vale breaks down. 

Meanwhile, the boys are setting up guest rooms for their friends in case they want to stay with them. Sun says he'd rather stay in the mansion instead of in the streets, and the scorpions and slaves can't believe he had to sleep in alleys after risking his life to protect Vale. 

Then one day, Tyrian does the unthinkable.

"Ever been penetrated, Monkey-Boy?"

"I... uh… well one time, I got stabbed through the chest with a sword! It was actually pretty badass. It didn't hit anything vital, and I recovered in less than—"

"I'll give you five hundred Lien a week to let me fuck you whenever I want, however I want. And you can't say a word about it or anything that goes on in this house to anyone."

Sun is astonished. How could this man think he's only worth five hundred Lien a week?"

"Fifteen hundred!" Sun says confidently.

"Five hundred. Take it or leave it."

"...fine, five hundred it is. Are we starting now?" 

"Yes," says Tyrian with a maniacal cackle, sending chills down Sun's spine.

Sun starts to undress, but Tyrian says, "Allow me." Instead of undressing him with his hands, he slashes Sun's clothes away with his stinger, scratching Sun's skin in the process and leaving pink venom in the wake of his tail. 

"Hey! I need those clothes!"

"No, you don't, sweet little monkey. You're only job doesn't require any clothes. And you have money now to buy new ones. Tell me, how do you feel?"

"I dunno… kinda sexy. I—"

Tyrian drops his pants, showing off his erect nineteen inch long four and a half inch thick cock and baseball sized testicles. 

Sun drops to his knees in shock. Tyrian replies, "You read my mind, sweetness." Tyrian grabs his blond hair and shoves his cock into Sun's mouth. Sun lets out a muffled attempt at words before gagging as Tyrian fucks into his throat. He plunges in and out past the gag reflex as Sun draws on his aura to keep from passing out. Finally, when Sun has fallen unconscious, Tyrian carries him to the spare nest and stings him multiple times – pink, lavender and dark blue. 

Sun doesn't wake up that night, but Tyrian fucks him for hours until sunrise. Sun's ass is tight and hot. Tyrian enjoys going slow at first, taking pleasure in how the blonde moans in his sleep and even passed out, angles his hips just right. Tyrian licks his back and plays with his monkey tail before placing his hands on the boy's hips in a bruising grip and fucking him as hard as he can. As his cock engorges even more and he bottoms out, filling Sun with all nineteen inches, Tyrian feels his balls tighten. But he stops himself, wanting this first orgasm to last. He starts shooting, despite being still and starts pumping all the way in and out as Sun grunts, taking a beating from the inside as Tyrian spills two liters of jism into him over five minutes of enrapturement. Tyrian isn't done yet and goes for round two and then round three, getting progressively rougher each time. When he pulls out after the fourth orgasm, come gushes out of Sun and it's blood red from the beating his virgin ass took from the sadistic psychopath. 

When Sun wakes up the next morning, he happily snuggles against Tyrian, feels up Tyrian's cock and kisses his throat. He rubs his eighteen inch uncut cock against Tyrian before turning around and rubbing his anus against the tip of Tyrian's hardening dick.

"I feel great!" says Sun, basking in euphoria from the aura-healing stings the night before.. "I want to do that every night!"

"Then we will. Your payment for this week is on the coffee table. Remember, not a word to anyone. But first…"

Tyrian wrestles Sun facedown and shoves into him hard, making the monkey faunus scream. Tyrian fucks him hard and fast, coming twice before pulling out to jerk off in the boy's mouth. Sun swallows everything when Tyrian shoves into his throat for his next orgasm, and when he's done, Tyrian stings him with lavender and just holds him while come leaks out of his ass, dripping onto his furry tail. 

"I love you," says Sun.

"I know," says Tyrian in a creepy tone. "That's as it should be."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Neptune and Scarlet can tell what's going on. Sun isn't saying a word but he's not exactly discreet about his sex with or feelings for Tyrian, and it's obvious when every week, Tyrian leaves money out for Sun to pick up. They both know Tyrian wouldn't have to give him money – he could just break him like he did all of his sons – but it's clear Tyrian gets a kick out of the whole thing. Being on call to be raped twenty-four/seven is worth more than five hundred a week and Tyrian could certainly afford more. But in a way, they're jealous. Cardin won't let Tyrian touch them, and they've always been curious about sex with the madman. 

But Sun seems happy – _very_ happy! So they won't say anything to make the heterosexual feel bad about debasing himself for money. The only thing they wish is that Tyrian would let him leave the house. Right now, Sun's wearing nothing but a leather collar and waits on Tyrian hand and foot. Tyrian calls him his house boy. Once, Jaune calls him out on it, saying Sun is his unwilling slave! But Tyrian plays back the recording of their negotiation as proof that not only is Sun being paid, he agreed to the payment amount. Jaune is still disgusted and refuses to take part in it when Tyrian offers to share. Cardin and Russel have no such reservations and fuck the monkey faunus at least twice a week. 

Sun is only lucid half the time, but when he is, he adores his master and participates eagerly. He doesn't care about the money anymore. He'd do it for free if it meant this pleasure and euphoria. 

Little is it known that Sun has one very real job: to protect Jay and Aurum at home.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The first Grimm attack in Vale after the scorpion family moves in is one month out. Somehow, a flock of Nevermores and a pack of Ursa Majors made it past the city's defenses. The defenses are still being rebuilt, but it still comes as a bit of a shock to the scorpions, who haven't seen any Grimm in the city since moving there. 

The slaves and houseboy are tasked with guarding the house and the youngest two scorpions, but Jay runs out into the yard anyways, followed quickly by his Uncle Aurum and the household submissives. 

A Nevermore makes to grab Aurum with his talons but Neptune shoots the demon bird with multiple Energy blasts, Sun uses his semblance to manifest phantom copies of himself that wrestle the Nevermore's head, Scarlet shoots fire rounds up the demon's cloaca and Jay stands on his scythe, blasts the ground with a water pulse, propelling him into the air and swings his scythe as he flips forward, dismembering the Grimm's left wing.

That night, the entire mansion echoes with Sun's screams as Tyrian punishes him for letting Jay and Aurum out of the house during a Grimm attack.

They never leave the house during a Grimm attack again.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It's a few months and several Grimm attacks later that Sky comes into town for Jaune and Cardin's wedding on Midsummer. The anniversary celebration for most of Team CARDDNL is the night before and Tyrian keeps the celebration at home with lots of booze and lots of sex, stinging all of his sons until they're barely lucid and fucking them one by one for about ten hours. 

The wedding itself is beautiful. Tyrian spared no expense, and all of Cardin and Jaune's school friends as well as the Goldfeathers and some of the teachers from Beacon are there. All in all though, it's a small wedding. Jaune's family refused to come and the only one on Cardin's side of the family is his father. 

When they say their vows, they sting each other with lavender as they kiss and wrap their arms around each other. The reception afterwards is phenomenal. There aren't that many attendees, but Weiss and Yang were in charge, so it has everything from fog machines to doilies. 

The second and third dances of the reception are Cardin with Jay and Jaune with Jay. The fourth and fifth are Tyrian with Cardin and Jaune respectively. Tyrian has no class and even grabs their crotches with his hand and feels between their asscheeks with his tail as they dance. He cackles maniacally at his own social faux pas and that no one is calling him out on it, but he takes Aurum soon after to go home and have his way with his youngest son. 

After that, Jaune leads a disco and Weiss leads a waltz and Yang plays club remixes – or more accurately, orders Junior's bear-hooded disk jockey to – and in an hour or two, everyone's all danced out and the real drinking begins. Cardin has the best alcohol-endurance of anyone but Qrow, who puts them all to shame. 

On their wedding night, Jaune and Cardin get their nest to themselves while Jay stays with Russel and Tyrian in their nest with Aurum, and Neptune, Scarlet and Sun stay up all night telling stories. It turns out Sun is _obsessed_ with Tyrian. He wants nothing more than to be his houseboy and thinks that his skills as a huntsman could be best used guarding the two scorpion children. He even brags about the compliments he gets from Tyrian about how tight and flexible and strong he is. When he finally says he thinks he's in love, Neptune tries to keep him in check.

"Tyrian can't feel that way about you. You have to know it's all one-sided."

"I know, Neptune, but I can't help how I feel. I don't want him to love me and I don't want to get married to him. I just want to be his adoring houseboy. Is that so wrong?"

"No, but I think you might feel differently if he didn't sting you several times a day," says Scarlet.

"So what? I love that he does that. So he made me fall in love with him. He also makes my aura feel awesome, gives me the best sex I've ever had, the best sleep I've ever had and the best… everything! I never understood how you guys could want to be submissive to Cardin like you are, but now I get it. I feel the same way about my master. He's perfect!"

"He's a psychopath," says Neptune factually.

"Yeah, well, he's perfect for me. A perfect psychopath. And I get to serve him. Hell, he even pays me for it. I'm getting way more out of this than he is!"

"Do you want to be his slave?" asks Scarlet.

"Of course I do! I just appreciate the paycheck is all—"

"Boy!" shouts Tyrian.

"Yes, Sir!" says Sun, jumping up and standing at attention. 

"Did I hear correctly? You want to be my slave?"

"Yes, Sir," says Sun, without hesitation.

"I'll think about it. You are no longer being paid for your services. Instead you will receive one hundred Lien per week as an allowance. Understood."

"Yes, Mast– I mean _Sir_!"

"So eager… I'll let you know as soon as I'm not drunk off my ass. But my son, Russel, could use some ass. I think you should help him out with that."

"Right away, Sir," says Sun, waving to Neptune and Scarlet before running to Tyrian's nest room. 

"He's a goner," says Scarlet.

"Were we any different?" asks Neptune.

"We weren't so desperate to please our Dom."

" _You_ were."

"We both were. I guess that means I was wrong. Still, it's weird seeing it from the other side."

"No kidding… you wanna bone?"

"I'm on top, slut-boy!"

"In your dreams, bitch!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Sun wakes up, his leather collar is gone and a new metal one is being placed on his neck.

"Wha—"

"—Hush, little slave. You're all mine now," says Tyrian softly.

Sun lets out a loud whoop and nearly jumps from where he is, but holds still so he doesn't move as Tyrian clasps his collar on. 

Tyrian kisses him hungrily and Sun kisses his Master back desperately.

"Thank you, Master!" says Sun.

"You're welcome, my perfect little slave. Now be a good boy and go fix some coffee and tea. Everyone was drinking last night, and I don't want any grumpy sons this morning.

"Yes, Master!" says Sun, more cheerful than he thinks he's ever been. After all, this is his first order as a slave – as _Tyrian's_ slave – and it's almost a rite of passage. He won't screw this up. The coffee is going to be the best coffee any of them have ever tasted, and the tea will be infallible.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"An allowance?" asks Cardin.

"Sun gets an allowance," says Neptune. "Please, please, pretty please!"

"Why don't I just buy you some new outfits or whatever it is you want to spend your allowance on?" asks Cardin.

"Because that would make you our sugar daddy," says Scarlet.

"No more than an allowance does," says Cardin. "Is this because you feel like he's getting better treatment than you?"

"No, Master!" Neptune practically screams. "It's not like that at all. It's just there's a certain financial freedom to it, that's all."

"I'm out," says Scarlet. "For me it is about being treated the same as Sun."

"Fine, what's Dad giving him?" asks Cardin, exasperated by the pressure.

"One-hundred a week," says Scarlet. "But less is okay."

"You're damn right less is okay," says Cardin. "You're getting thirty each. That's an allowance. One-hundred a week is a paycheck."

"Thank you, Master," says Scarlet.

"But—" starts Neptune.

"Neptune! Are you _arguing_ with your _Master_?"

"Not anymore. Sorry, Master."

"Suck my cock and we'll call it even," says Cardin, taking off his sash and sliding down his pants.

"So he argues with you and he gets a reward?" demands Scarlet.

Cardin smirks. "He has to do all the work. You get the comeshot."

Neptune whines in his throat as he puts his mouth on Cardin's cock.

"Shut up, slut-boy," says Cardin. "Enjoy the process."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	14. Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurum and Jay have their first day of school.

  


  


Calandro Lark is born just before the school year starts. He has his mother's hazel eyes and his father's indigo hair and a small scorpion tail. Tyrian assures Sky that a tail that size is normal for a newborn. The little one won't be able to produce venom for three years but that gives his parents time to develop their immunities. They both have resistances, Faucon from gestation and Sky from his food while under Tyrian's care, but Tyrian insists that if they're going to live so far from decent medical care they both need actual immunities – a child won't have control over how much venom he injects for a few years and that could mean a lot of consecutive deadly stings.

Fortunately, they had chosen for the baby to be born in Vale, so the medical facility was more than adequate, for birthing, for neonatal care and for anti-venoms. The fastest way to develop the immunity is to be venomized and be treated with the antidote, repeatedly. Though Sky isn't certain he can sting his wife, Tyrian says he doesn't have to. He can drip the venom into a flask and let the doctors measure it and administer it. 

Sky and Faucon are very happy parents and coo over their son lovingly. The grandfathers are almost as enamored with the child, and Tyrian's psychopathy takes a backseat whenever the child is in his arms.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Master," says Sun, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive," says Tyrian. "You take care of escorting them to and from school. Anything that happens to them while they're at school is the school's responsibility."

"But Master, what if they need me? I could even be a tutor for Aurum!"

"You can take care of that while he isn't in class. Don't disobey me, slave. Escort only."

"Yes, Master," says Sun. He's honestly worried. The Grimm attacks are becoming closer and closer together and the school is a twenty minute walk away. If the Grimm attack the school… Sun can't even force himself to finish the thought. The last time he saw Grimm attack a school was at the fall of Beacon. He can't go there in his mind. He won't.

"You're place is with me," says Tyrian. "Trust the people at the school to do their duties."

"Are you saying you do?"

"No. Not all of them. But Qrow is trustworthy. It's him and one other I have faith in, not the entire faculty."

"He has dozens of students!" 

"Sixteen students. And Ruby is close by. And Jay is a prodigy."

"That's not enough, Master. We're too far away. If I just stay there during the day, I can be on hand and—"

"—You are rarely this stubborn with me."

"I've lost people! From Grimm attacking a school! The Grimm are getting by the city's defenses faster than they can be put back up! I don't want— Please Master. I'm begging you."

"Half days. Stay two hours after class starts and get there two hours before it ends. Then, their most vulnerable time will be midday when Grimm least often – if ever – attack. It's a compromise I don't have to make."

"Thank you, Master! I promise, I'll do everything in my power to keep them safe!"

"I know you will. But there's another reason I'm not worried about them at school. A new addition to the faculty."

"Someone you know?"

"A mace wielder of exceptional strength and skill. My son, Cardin."

"I see why you aren't worried. Cardin and Qrow could handle just about anything. Except for the city being completely overrun – which is exactly what I'm worried about."

"Enough! Your worry is noted. Now, I want you to be back here at 10:30 for your house chores. We'll have some early-afternoon delight and then you can escort me to a café near the school before leaving at 2:00 to go wait for the boys. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now fetch some coffee and breakfast. I want to eat off your abs."

Sun grins. "Yes, Master!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"So, _Professor Winchester_ , did you ever think this day would come?" asks Jaune.

"No, I didn't," says Cardin, "But they need a new bludgeon instructor more than city patrol needs me."

"If I don't do my homework, will you spank me, _Professor_? I still have my old school uniform..."

Cardin swats Jaune hard on the ass. "I don't need an excuse to spank my submissive husband!" says Cardin with a feral smirk. "But get that uniform out. I always did like you in that thing."

"You think we have time before school?"

"No, but you can have it ready for tonight. It could probably use the airing out. I want my sexy man in his sexy clothes – not sexy dust-bunnies."

"Sexy clothes, huh? I think I have my footie pyjamas some—"

Cardin kisses Jaune hard. "If you find them fast, I bet we have time for a quickie," says Cardin.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll have to pick you up some jammies on the way home from work."

"Make sure they have the little butt-flaps on them!"

"Look for the jammies, I'll grab us some coffee if Father hasn't hogged it all."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"I don't like the uniform, Uncle Russ!" says Jay. "It's all scratchy and there's no room for my tail!"

"What he said!" says Aurum.

"Fine, you two just wear your normal clothes today, and I'll write the excuse for you. I'll have them tailored to fit your tails better this afternoon after you get back from class."

"Will you go with us?" asks Aurum.

"Sun and Cardin are already going. What do you need me for?"

"Moral support!" says Aurum.

"Eye-candy!" says Jay.

"Wait, can I change my vote?" says Aurum. "I need you for eye-candy too."

"You kids… look, don't say anything like that while you're at school. This isn't Bana Hami. We could all get in real trouble if you talk about sex at all. You understand?"

"We've gotten that lecture enough already," says Jay.

"As long as you don't let it slip – _not once!_

"We got it," says Aurum.

"Good. You boys look out for each other and don't forget anything. Wallets, weapons, books, writing supplies, notepads, scrolls—"

"Yes, _Mom_!" says Jay.

"That isn't funny, kiddo. I'm just looking out for you. Now change before Sun gets here. I'll write your notes about uniforms."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Teacher's assistants?" asks Neptune.

"Father wants Sun to be on hand, and Sun has voiced concerns about the safety of the children," says Cardin. "With you two helping me during the day, that's you, me, Qrow and the rest of the faculty to defend sixteen students. Personally, I think it's overkill, but Sun is worried the Grimm will take over the city again."

"You aren't worried about that?" asks Scarlet.

"Realistically, a little. But Sun is really freaked out. I think it's trauma and stress. So for the first two weeks, Sun will be escorting the boys to and from school, staying two hours after classes start and getting there two hours early to pick them up. After those two weeks, Father wants him to stay home with him and you two will escort them back and forth. The entire school year, you will stay at Signal during the day to help me with demonstrations and guard the students."

"Demonstrations?" asks Neptune.

"I'm going to kick your asses in public so children can laugh at you."

"Great…" says Scarlet.

"What if we kick your ass in demonstrations?" asks Neptune.

"Then not only will you be embarrassing your Master, you'll be discrediting me in front of my students. I am not above cock cages and chastity belts."

"Understood!" says Neptune.

"Good. Get dressed. Remember to call me 'Professor Winchester' in class."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Nuh-Uh. Jay, go put on a shirt. I know you have a matching tunic," says Cardin.

"But you're not wearing a shirt! I wanna wear what you're wearing!" says Jay.

"Fine, I'll go put on a tunic," says Cardin. "I don't need you staring at my muscles all day anyways."

"Spoil sport!" says Jay.

"Jay, listen to your father," says Scarlet.

"Ugh! Shirts are so pointless!" complains Jay as he heads off to put on a tunic.

"You think they should be wearing armor today?" asks Jaune.

"It's the first day of school. They both have high aura levels, and half of Jay's fighting techniques require light weight attire," says Scarlet.

"Yeah, you're right," says Jaune. "My little boy is becoming a man. I thought I'd have a few more years before he left for his first day of warrior school."

"He'll be fine," says Sun. "Just help me keep Master happy during the day, please."

"I love my Daddy. Of course I will."

"Thank you. I thought he was gonna beat my ass for wanting to go to school with them."

"I still might," says Tyrian. "But I appreciate you wanting to protect the kids."

"Their safety is what matters to me," says Sun. "I'd take a thousand beatings if that meant they were safe."

"If we do two a day, that's only about three years…" says Tyrian. "Very well, I suppose we can do that."

"No, Master! That's not what I meant!" says Sun.

"Did you just say ' _no_ '?" says Tyrian.

"I… is this a trick question?" asks Sun.

Tyrian laughs maniacally. "Don't worry, little slave, I'll make them light beatings. Starting in two weeks."

"Th– thank you, Master. I still don't see how that would keep them safe though."

"Oh no, this is just for fun," says Tyrian. "Don't worry, I'll sting you afterwards."

"Thank you, Master," says Sun.

"Look who's whipped!" says Scarlet.

"What was that, bitch?" asks Cardin aggressively as he approaches, a red tunic added to his outfit.

"Nothing, Master!"

Sun snickers.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The first day of school goes well. The headmaster isn't thrilled that Aurum and Jay aren't in their school uniforms but makes an exception because of their tails and the fact that the pants are tailored for humans. 

Neptune and Scarlet don't have to help with any demonstrations that day. There aren't that many students and right now, Cardin is teaching basic stances and strikes without any sparring allowed. He teaches a very physical class so there isn't a lot of book work, but he assigns readings anyways so the children can memorize the parts of the mace, different styles of maces and bludgeons and the different ways dust and crystals can be incorporated into their weapons. Not all the children have weapons yet, but Signal requires that they forge them if they don't already have them. 

Surprisingly, Aurum isn't very good with mace work despite being exceptional with his weapon in staff form. Cardin plans to change that and stresses to the students the importance of having versatile weapons and being able to master them in all forms. He points out that it can be a simple weapon like the Executioner. It only has a mace form, but it acts as a projectile weapon as well and Cardin had to learn marksmanship to master the weapon.

Neptune and Scarlet mostly stand by and help with general things like passing out papers, helping remind the students of basic postures such as keeping their legs further apart and keeping their centers of gravity low. 

In blades class, Jay gets to show off his scythe skills. As the only scythe wielder in the school, he gets special attention from Qrow, although it is frequent and brief. His skill level means he doesn't need as much constant attention as some of the other students and Qrow decides he'll give him advanced forms to work on separate from the other first year students. Otherwise, Jay would just be held back or the other students would be left behind.

When class is out, Sun, Neptune and Scarlet escort Jay and Aurum home while Cardin stays after school to prepare his lessons for the next day.

Jay and Aurum excitedly tell Jaune and Tyrian about how their first day of school went and Tyrian gives them lots of attention and praise, wanting to encourage their education. In a way it is selfish pride. Tyrian wants to be able to say his family is the best at everything, and so far, he's on track for that.

Russel takes Aurum and Jay to go get their uniforms adjusted for their tails and buys them identical white button-up shirts that are silk instead of wool like the original shirts.

Cardin picks up four sets of jammies for Jaune, including a baby blue version with bunny theme, almost identical to his original pyjamas.

All in all, the day is a success. That night, Tyrian stings his entire family, slaves included with navy blue venom to give them good refreshing rest for the next day.

The first day of school was fantastic, but they have a whole year ahead of them.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	15. Slut-Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune hasn't been used much lately. Cardin decides to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual slavery and a lot of gay oral and anal sex. 
> 
> This chapter is basically nothing but erotica. I got a request to show more of Slut-Boy!Neptune, so here it is. I'm planning on showing more of Neptune in general, but here is him as a slut.
> 
> Enjoy.

  


  


After the first week of school, Cardin decides to reward his slaves with whatever they want. Scarlet wants comic books, so Cardin buys him the entire series of _X-Ray & Vav_. Neptune wants something more intimate. Cardin still calls him Slut-Boy, but he doesn't actually share him that much anymore, and between Scarlet, Jaune, Jay and Tyrian, he doesn't get that much attention.

So Cardin talks with Tyrian, who's also happy with his own slave's responsibility and punctuality that week, and they decide that they need to gangfuck the hell out of Neptune. 

Sun is the first to dive in, spreading Neptune's cheeks and licking into his anus. With Cardin unwilling to do it, he forgot what rimjobs were like. Now, as Sun thrusts into his ass with his talented tongue, tasting the manly human musk of Neptune's insides, Neptune is lost in the sensation, moaning in a natural trance without a trace of venom in his body. When Sun starts to thrust in with his thin cock, Neptune sighs in relief and angles his hips just right to give Sun entrance. Sun fucks him slowly and sensually, working him up but not letting him come. Tyrian said he wants Neptune's first orgasm, and though Sun is allowed to blow a load inside the blue-haired slave, he isn't allowed to let him come. After a while, Sun works up to a fierce rhythm, pumping all eighteen inches of monkey-dick inside and out. Neptune feels like he's going to come, but as he pants and moans in a crescendo of ecstasy, Sun grabs the base of his cock, squeezes and holds it, giving Neptune a dry orgasm as Sun plants his seed in Neptune's ass, leaking come around his cock.

Next, Tyrian takes over, stinging Neptune with pink and lavender before thrusting harshly inside with his four and a half inch girth, making Neptune scream at the intensity of pain and stretch. Tyrian fucks him hard as Neptune continues to scream, slowly going from screams of pain to screams of pleasure as Cardin yells, "Take it Slut-Boy! Take it up the ass for your Master! That's right Slut-Boy! I own you, and you are gonna get fucked until you fucking pass out! Take it like a man, Slut-Boy! Scream for my Daddy!"

Neptune screams and writhes, putting on a show for Cardin as Cardin watches his father fuck his slave. Cardin stings him with extra pink, just for fun, and Neptune starts moaning and keening like a bitch. His ass is so wet and hot and when Tyrian finally starts to come inside him, gushing his jism into that tight ass to fill up the Slut-Boy, Cardin starts coming too and shoves his cock into Neptune's mouth, penetrating his throat. Taking huge loads from both sides sends him over the edge and his throat and ass squeeze rhythmically on the cocks inside him, milking them for every milliliter of jizz he can get.

After Neptune can breathe again, Sun enters him for the second time, and this time, Russ thrusts in alongside him. It's been so long since he's been double dicked and Neptune immediately wants to come again, but he's in refractory and Sun and Russel slide in and out of him in coordinated rhythm, making him feel just as euphoric as the pink venom does.

It isn't long before Sun comes inside him again and pulls out to make room for Tyrian, who's ready for his round two. With Russel's four-inch girth and Tyrian's four and a half inches of girth, Neptune is stretched further than he's ever been stretched, feeling like a virgin taking it for the first time again.

The group fucks him for several hours and by then, Neptune is exhausted, having been thrusting backwards onto dick after dick and breathing heavy the entire time. He gasps as Cardin shoots his last load inside him, distending his belly even more than it already was. Neptune could swear it reached his stomach from the other direction, but it's hard to tell, having drunk liters of musky faunus come for hours. When Cardin pulls out of Neptune's absolutely used ass, come gushes out with his cock and Cardin slides his tail inside, careful not to hit him with the barb until the entire stinger is inside him like a plug.

Cardin injects Neptune with his essence, claiming him on a genetic level and shoots dark blue venom into his ass to help the poor Slut-Boy sleep.

When Neptune wakes up the next morning, he isn't hungry or thirsty. He got his fill the afternoon and evening before and he feels like the luckiest Slut-Boy on the planet.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	16. Icicle and Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurum has his daggers. He also has his staff. Can he learn them all or does he have to choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for drugging and piss.

  


  


"I'm telling you, Scarlet, it was the best experience of my life!" exclaims Neptune. "Master's Dad is fucking magical! Russ is amazing now that he's bigger and comes like a fire hose! And Sun! How did we never get fucked by him while we were on a team together? He makes love to you like you're a fucking lady, then drives it home like your his bitch! Next time Master says I can have a reward, I'm gonna do it all over again!"

"Okay, Neptune, I got it. Seriously, though? Sun? I thought he was a slave like us," says Scarlet.

"He was getting a reward too! You've got to try it sometime."

"I still can't believe Master, after all this time, let Tyrian put his hands on you," says Scarlet.

"I could swear, his dick is like a fucking arm!" says Neptune. "I thought I was going to wake up with an extra hole or something." 

Scarlet laughs at him. "If you could be Master's pussy boy instead of his slut-boy, would you do it?"

"I'd do anything for Master. I hope that he doesn't want me to be a pussy boy, but I wouldn't deny him… Gods, that's a terrifying thought. I love my dick."

"Me too, Neptune. And I know Master does as well. You know he'd never do to a woman what he does to us."

"That's a relief. It's been so long since we had that talk… over a year and a half! And I forgot that. Thanks, Scarlet."

"Anytime. So you really think Master would share me with his father? Tyrian is quite muscular, great package, a little crazy…"

"A little? He's a psychopathic sadist! But he's OHMYGODS good in bed. I see why Sun fell in love with him."

"Hey, bitch and slut-boy!" yells Cardin. "I'm gonna need privacy with Jaune all week. So you two are sleeping with Father, Sun, Russ, Jay and Aurum. Do whatever Father and Russ tell you."

"Even if they want us to fuck Jay?" asks Scarlet. "I don't think I can do that."

"If they order it, you will do it without hesitation and you will do it _perfectly_. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," say Neptune and Scarlet.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


To Neptune and Scarlet's disappointment, Tyrian doesn't have sex with them the first night. Instead, he stings then with lavender venom and holds them tight, letting them fondle him. He wants them to love him as much as Sun does. They may not realize it, but he hears when they call him a psychopath. He can't actually argue the point, not being a behavioral health professional, but he still expects greater loyalty from his son's slaves.

When they wake up, he's stinging them with his essence in the neck. 

"Are you claiming us?" asks Neptune.

"Not now," says Tyrian. "But you're mine if we lose Cardin, so I want a little loyalty. That's all. I have to piss. You can share."

Neptune and Scarlet are dumbfounded. 

"Excuse me, Sir?" asks Scarlet. 

"Put your mouth on my cock and swallow everything that comes out of it. It's that easy." Tyrian doesn't give any maniacal laughter. If anything he looks pissed that Scarlet is hesitating. 

Neptune goes first so that Tyrian doesn't have to wait for Scarlet's brain to get in gear. He stuffs the large cock head into his mouth and starts gulping as Tyrian gushes piss into his mouth. Neptune swallows and swallows, hoping he doesn't throw up while the dick is still in his mouth. Not only does he not want to humiliate himself, he doesn't want the beating that he knows Tyrian would give him. When the gush slows down to a trickle and then stops altogether, Neptune is bloated. The musk and piss taste in his mouth is unbearable and Tyrian shoves his cock in and out of Neptune's lips for a while, growing hard as he does. 

Then he sends them away to go make coffee and breakfast and rolls Jay over so he can fuck his beloved grandson. The pissing in Neptune's mouth was just so that he could empty his bladder without getting up before he makes love to Jay and Aurum.

Neptune throws up in the bathroom while Scarlet sees to coffee and breakfast. Neptune is definitely making Scarlet do that next time.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin looks down at his second favorite student in disappointment. They're staying after school to have a very serious discussion.

"Aurum. You have two sets of weapons and you're barely keeping up in class. Either you need to choose between the daggers and Icicle or you need to work three times as hard as you've been doing. I can't go easy on you just because we're related."

"I know," says Aurum. "But I like all of them. I can carry them all, and I can fight with Icicle while my daggers are sheathed."

"That's not the point. This is a three year school. When you apply to Haven Academy, they're going to require you to fight monsters. Being mediocre with two sets of weapons is not the same as mastering one set."

"I know! I just… I can't choose. I need them both."

"Then at least pick a primary weapon style and have the others for backup. You have a very short time to master your weapons."

"Can't I just go to school at Signal for an extra year or two?"

Cardin sighs and rubs his hands through his hair. "Talk with Father about that. I'll talk to the headmaster. We'll figure it out. In the meantime, I expect you to use your maces in bludgeoning class and your daggers in blades class. Practice with both and don't focus so much on Icicle's bo-staff form. Not unless Icicle is going to be your primary weapon. You can have Sun tutor you at home with bo-staff exercises, but focus on your schoolwork. I don't want your grades to slip."

"Yes, Professor Winchester."

"Run along, now," says Cardin. "Sun, Neptune, Jay and Scarlet are waiting for you."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The meeting with the headmaster goes pretty well. He thinks Aurum will be an excellent huntsman someday and agrees that a little extra time at Signal would do him some good. It won't look good on his transcript, but if he truly masters all of his weapons, he'll have a versatility most huntsmen don't. That might help him get past the entrance exams at Haven if he doesn't wait too long to apply. They don't let nineteen-year-olds in as first year students. Not for the first time, Cardin wishes Beacon was still around. Ozpin would probably have broken the age rule to help the family out if Aurum is good enough at fighting and strategy. 

Cardin thanks him for his time and goes to work on his lesson plans. Being a teacher is a lot more work than he previously gave his own professors credit for.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Aurum is at home, practicing his dagger stances with Russel. Russel is patient with him, but strict in the details of his form. He's learning to move with his daggers, running and jumping while holding them just right. It's when he's learning jumping strikes that Cardin starts clapping for him, alerting the demi-Deathstalker to Cardin's presence.

"Good job, Aurum," says Cardin. "I'm impressed. Have you decided on your primary weapon yet?"

"No. I just want to master all of it. Like you said, I have to work three times as hard, so that's what I'm doing." 

"Well, keep up the good work," says Cardin. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Where are you going?" asks Russel.

"Jauney-Boy has some new jammies to try on for me," Cardin says with a wide smirk. "I love him in the bunny hood. And the butt-flap on that one is perfect for access."

Russel grins. "Enjoy him. I'm gonna keep coaching Aurum. Would you have Scarlet or Neptune let us know when dinner's ready? We're kind of in the zone here."

"Sure, Russ," says Cardin. "I'll send Neptune."

Russel goes back to coaching Aurum, and Aurum's getting more confident in his motions. When Neptune comes to call them for dinner, Russel is satisfied that they've done a week's worth of dagger training and is ready to do the same tomorrow. If Aurum keeps this up, he'll be an exceptional student and be able to master all of his weapons. 

After dinner, Sun works with Aurum, teaching him advanced bo-staff exercises and giving him advice on how to move his tail to maximize his versatility of strikes with Icicle. They work for hours until Tyrian comes out, upset that Sun has neglected his bedroom duties. Cardin takes over then, watching Aurum work with Icicle's bo-staff form as Aurum shows Cardin what he's learned.

Cardin isn't satisfied, but he recognizes that it's a process and results are not going to be immediate. Still, he's got more hope for Aurum now than he did that morning.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian agrees to let Aurum have one extra year at Signal to learn to master his weapons better. He's proud of his son for working so hard, but he recognizes that one extra year is much better than two or three when it comes to his application to Haven Academy. Tyrian doesn't want Aurum or Jay to go to Shade Academy in Vaccuo, but so far, Jay is considering it, and he knows Aurum will follow Jay wherever he goes. Jay can stand to spend an extra year at Signal because of his young age. He'd still be two years younger than other Academy first-year students and the extra time training with Qrow would be exceptional. 

In the end, the headmaster of Signal and Tyrian agree to Aurum and Jay having a four year curriculum at Signal instead of the normal three years. Cardin and Qrow work with the other teachers to formulate these curricula and accommodate Aurum's use of extra weapons.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	17. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Taurus is looking for revenge on Blake Belladonna. Little does he know someone is watching from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for rape, drugging, drugged sex, racism, and generalized Adam's issues.

  


  


Adam Taurus is waiting for his moment. Any minute now, Blake Belladonna will be alone. Right now she's with the robot-armed blonde, the monkey boy and the red-hooded child. As the two sisters take their leave, heading towards home and the monkey and Blake head towards a nearby café, Adam starts to make his move.

As he jumps from the shadows, a piercing pain hits his left shoulder blade and he's yanked back by the source of the pain. He falls to the ground just in time to see a scorpion faunus with dark brown (almost black) hair laugh manically at him before plunging his stinger into Adam's gut repeatedly.

"No one touches my slave or his friends, little bull boy. Nobody."

Adam tries to get up but his body is numb and he's at the man's mercy. He tries to make demands – demands to be let up; demands for respect as leader of the White Fang; demands to have the scorpion's fealty instead of his ire – but all that comes out of his mouth is a breathless and guttural, "Who are you?"

The scorpion man laughs insanely at him before placing his face an inch from Adam's and saying in a very serious and somewhat creepy tone, "You can call me 'Master'."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Adam wakes up from the tranquilizing venom, there's a weight on his back. He's face down in a pile of musky sheets and there's a throbbing in his cock and balls as he's pummelled into the sheets.

"Wha– What's happening?" mumbles Adam.

"Look! Little virgin bull boy is awake!" exclaims a creepy voice. "It's okay, love slave, Master's here!"

"I'm not a slave!" screams Adam. "You humans and your—"

A scorpion tail presses it's stinger against Adam's throat, and Adam realizes what's going on as another thrust into him brings his attention to his aching ass.

"Care to reiterate or would you like to rethink?" asks the scorpion.

The thrusting gets harder and Adam loses himself in the sensation. He doesn't even realize he's thrusting backwards until the thrusting stops and he finds that he's the only one moving.

"If you're going to rape me, then fucking rape me!" screams Adam, desperate for friction. 

"Look who's so eager. As you wish, my darling slave," says the man. Adam sighs and grunts in relief when the thrusting starts up again. He's never felt this way in his life. The huge fullness and the large balls slapping against his ass as the man fucks into him over and over again bring him absolute bliss.

"Who's your Master, little bull?"

"No one!" screams Adam.

There's a sting at the nape of his neck and everything goes soft. He feels like he's in heaven, and the thrusting inside of him gets harsher and harsher. Adam comes hard, his virgin ass squeezing on the large cock inside of him. The scorpion man picks up the pace, slamming him into the sheets over and over again as Adam gets his release. The man licks and sucks on his neck and only then does Adam realize there's a metal collar there. 

Another sting on the neck and Adam isn't just pliant and euphoric – he's _in love_!!

The man turns his head to kiss him and they make out as the man continues to passionately thrust inside him, spilling his seed in rhythmic gushes. Adam whispers, "I love you! I love you!" between kisses and the man only laughs at him while moaning in pleasure.

When the man pulls out, Adam feels empty. There's come dripping out of his ass and he wishes it would just stay in there. He's furious at the loss and rubs his ass backwards, hoping to be penetrated again, to find the fulfillment that his master's cock brings him.

"Not until you say it," says the man.

Adam knows what the man is implying. He would never have said anything to that effect. Ever! But needing his master's cock is more urgent than his pride.

"I'm yours, _Master_ ," says Adam.

"You're my what?" asks the scorpion.

"I'm your adoring slave, Master!" Adam nearly yells, demanding his master's undivided attention. To his relief, the scorpion begins fucking him again, this time passionately and gently. He feels another couple of stings at the tops of his shoulders. He's never known love like this. Not only does he need his master's cock, he needs his love – his _approval_ – more than anything. 

The scorpion man fucks him for an hour before saying, "How do you feel about me, little bull?"

"I'm in love with you, Master!" says Adam. He's desperate, needy and wanting. No one's ever made him feel like his master does, and he doesn't think he can ever let go of it. Damn the world. Damn the White Fang. All he wants is this moment – to be in his master's bed forever.

His master laughs with a manic grin before kissing him deeply. He feels another sting on his neck and falls even deeper in love.

The feeling as the huge cock gently pulls out and roughly buries itself to the hilt inside of him is all he wants in the world. The feeling of fullness when he feels his master's cock throb within him is only second to the sensation of the man gushing come inside of him, making him feel as though he's having a second hand orgasm despite not coming himself. He doesn't know how he ever wanted women, how he ever wanted Blake. What he craves now, and feels he will always crave, is his master's acceptance, love and cock. 

And he'll do whatever it takes to have them.

Another sting in the neck and soon, he's passing out as his master starts pummeling him harder, working on his fifth orgasm without pulling out. Adam isn't happy to be a slave, nor is he happy to be dominated, but as long as it's this man, he doesn't want anything else.

As he passes out, he lets out one final, "I love you, Master," and one last thrust backwards onto his master's cock.

When he wakes up, it was like a bad dream, but the scorpion man is still there holding him face down in the sheets and his face goes red, realizing he swore unconditional fealty to the man. At least it's not a human. That would be embarrassing. 

As Adam tries to get up, he's stung again, and his whole world goes loopy. He feels utterly in love and turns to hold the person of his affection. The scorpion man kisses him dominantly before leading him to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash up.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian has a lot of ground rules for the bull boy. It's clear he isn't one to follow rules, preferring to make his own, but Tyrian is strict and punishes the boy severely just to give some perspective, though the boy has done nothing wrong yet. After that, the boy is much more obedient. Tyrian knows it will take time to break him completely, but he has time. The boy won't be missed by anyone but the White Fang and Tyrian has already communicated with them to ensure they aren't surprised that the boy is his alone.

The next day, on day three of owning the boy, Tyrian has him resign from acting leader of the White Fang, reserving his place, but appointing a new temporary leader in his place while he takes care of 'personal business' for the next few months.

When Adam is finally allowed out of his master's bedroom, he finds that he's in a faunus household, with only two human slaves. ' _That's as it should be_ ,' thinks Adam. ' _Humans are beneath us_.'

It takes some time to get used to the fact that Master has another slave – the blond monkey boy. Adam is greedy for his Master's attention, and the idea of having to share the scorpion-tailed Adonis doesn't sit well with Adam. He makes sure the monkey boy knows his place, threatening him and slapping him around to make sure he knows that _Adam_ is the dominant slave. He almost pisses his pants when he hears maniacal laughter behind him and realizes Master saw the whole thing, but Tyrian is elated that Adam has become so entrenched in his role. He kisses both of his slaves, pats Adam on the shoulder and tells him to have his way with the monkey boy. "Show him who's boss," says Tyrian, and Adam begins to strip, slowly and intimidatingly as Sun stands back, breathing hard at the fact that his master had abandoned him to the bull-horned teen. 

Adam truly is a bull faunus, with the cock and balls to prove it. Sun spends the rest of his day sucking Adam's cock and licking his balls. The bull faunus musk isn't as sexy as the scorpion musk, but there's an earthy, heady scent to it, and the boy tastes great, especially when he comes.

Adam roughs Sun up a little, just to prove he's the dominant slave, but he doesn't truly hurt him. It's all for show and intimidation, and when it's time to go to bed that night, they sleep on either side of their Master. 

Adam doesn't like submitting. He doesn't like sharing. But he'll do anything for his master, and if Master values Sun so much, there has to be a reason for it. Adam just has to trust him, like he does for everything else.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam wakes up to a cock in his ass. It's not his Master's, he knows the difference. The sensation of his Master's cock inside him is ingrained in his mind on an instinctive level. 

But he's being kissed and the thrusting is hard and a scorpion tail is wrapped around his hips.

"Rise and shine, Buttercup!" says Cardin as he fucks Adam awake. 

"You. Don't ever call me 'Buttercup' again."

"You're a slave if you didn't get the memo, and Father said I could do whatever I want to you. So you will answer to 'Buttercup' until I give you further instructions. Is that clear, _Buttercup_?"

Adam grunts. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now squeeze your tight ass for me. I love it when you milk it."

Adam complies and decides to enjoy the moment. His Master's sons are annoying, but the auburn-headed boy is pushing all the right buttons, and Adam doesn't wish to upset his Master by being under-enthusiastic. He squeezes tight on the huge cock in his ass and pushes backwards, milking it the best he can. The scorpion moans and grunts as he fucks Adam hard, and Adam is seeing stars by the time they both come an hour later. Adam swears the boy was postponing his orgasm on purpose. He knows his own ass is a precious commodity around the house because of its tightness. He briefly wonders if it's so tight because he's so stubborn and tense rather than because the skin hasn't been stretched enough. Whatever the case, he'll just take his frustrations out on Sun later. He'll feel a lot better after that.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"Adam, I want to talk to you," says the scorpion wimp. 

"Yes, Jaune?"

"How are you with dual wielding? Do you think you could teach me some things?"

"Ugh. Sure. Do we have any extra weapons around the house? My Chokutō is a two-handed weapon."

"I've seen you practice with it using one handed strikes."

"Just trust me on this: it's not good for dual wielding."

"Okay, Adam. We'll find something for you. You know… we could go find a weapon shop and get you a Daīshō."

Adam grins. "I knew you were my favorite. Let me ask Master if I can wear clothing today. I'm proud of my body, but the last thing I want is women and children seeing my junk."

Jaune grabs Adam's ten-inch-when-soft dick and squeezes lightly before kissing him on the cheek. "I'll ask father. You stay right here. I think you might be my favorite love slave."

"I know you don't like me, Jaune."

"But I'm starting to. And you're incredible in bed. I think you have a lot to offer when you aren't so hot-headed."

"I'M NOT HOT-HEADED!"

"Yeah, you are… but that's okay. We all have faults. Part of growing up is maturing and learning. We find balance over time. And I think you're beginning to find yours."

"You're a stupid asshole, Jaune."

"Just shut up and look pretty," says Jaune, almost playfully. Adam grimaces, but Jaune kisses his cheek as he leaves to find Tyrian. 

While Adam is waiting, he thinks about what Jaune said about balance. He hadn't ever felt balance in his life. Everything was always so unfair! How could he find balance when humans crushed faunus underfoot and his own partners and loved ones betrayed him?! It's maddening, and Adam just wants things to be right in the world.

At that moment, he craves his Master. Only with Tyrian does he feel like the world is okay, like his existence isn't a joke. Only with Tyrian does he feel like he doesn't have to fight to be valued. He smirks to himself. At least his world isn't as hopeless, even if the world around him is.

With this thought, he decides to kneel, waiting for his Master in a more submissive posture. It's humiliating, but for Master, he'd take a million humiliations. He raises his head proudly. He's a good slave and he knows it, so he doesn't feel shame when he's on his knees.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jaune brings Neptune along, and Adam isn't thrilled to have the human along with them, but he knows Neptune belongs to Cardin and isn't just any human. Adam can't help but punch him when Neptune tries to hold his hand, but Jaune slaps him in the face with his tail and gives him a dirty look. The meaning is clear and Adam _apologizes_ – to a _human_ – something he thought he'd never do in his right mind.

Neptune is cheerful and helpful, even finding the right Daīshō for Adam, though Adam is furious that the human was right about his taste in weapons. He almost rejects the weapons out of spite, but Jaune quickly takes them to the register to buy them and Adam isn't about to embarrass himself or Jaune by rejecting the weapons his master's son is getting him as a gift. 

In a low whisper, he tells Neptune, "I hate you. I am going to make you pay. And one of these days, when Master offers me a reward, it's going to be a night with you."

Adam thinks he's being threatening, but Neptune kisses him on the cheek and excitedly tells Jaune, "You were _right_!! He _likes_ me!!!"

Adam rubs his hand over his face in frustration. 

He's surrounded by idiots.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam's new job is being the lead guard for the household. He's allowed to wear clothes when he guards the children at school, but at home, he remains naked for his master's viewing pleasure. Honestly, he's okay with that. 

But the Grimm have been more active lately, and Tyrian wants him to escort the children to school, be their bodyguard when they're out of the house and guard the house when they're home. In turn, the other slaves are to listen to him and do as he says if it regards the safety of Jay and Aurum or the security of the household. Adam feels like he could take on the world by himself and win, but having followers again is nice, even if it's a stretch to call them 'followers'.

He's even starting to like Sun. He doesn't see how the monkey boy can be so happy all the time, as if the world wasn't cruel and disastrous, but the affection and loyalty are something Adam can appreciate. 

Like the others in the household, he helps Aurum and Jay train, and though he's much stricter and meaner than their other trainers, Tyrian is noticing some serious results when it comes to Adam's training techniques.

Adam puffs up proudly at the praise when Tyrian tells him this and gladly accepts the sting of euphoria he gets as a reward for a job well done.

It's Russel's turn to dominate him, but his Master's son is a welcome reward. This scorpion understands hardship and ruthlessness in a way the others don't, and it makes Adam a more willing bottom when it comes to him.

When Russel finishes with him an hour or two later, Adam goes to the bathroom to freshen up. Cardin corners him in the bathroom and Adam reluctantly sinks to his knees to give the scorpion what he wants. By the time it's over, Adam's had a full meal and is glad for the nutrition, even if Cardin isn't his favorite source of it.

He freshens up again and goes to inspect the kitchen and dining room before the family sits down to dinner. He has much more detailed and higher expectations than the Vaccuo native, so he makes it his job to follow Sun's jobs up with his own inspections. As he expected, the napkins are folded wrong and the kitchen is a mess. He grips the bridge of his nose with two fingers before confronting Sun and fixing the mistakes.

Sun complains that nobody cares. Adam says, "I do." And that's that. There's no arguing with the bull-headed boy and Sun has learned to pick his battles. Adam takes him into a dominating kiss when they're finished, biting his lip and drawing blood as he sucks the wound and shoves his tongue down Sun's throat. Sun moans and kisses back eagerly, grateful for his alpha's affection even if Adam is only giving it to make the point that he's in charge. 

When the family sits down for dinner, Adam and Sun kneel next to their master and he hand-feeds them the food they need for sustenance and pets their heads, stroking Adam's horns. 

Adam may not like being a slave. He may not like living with humans. But he loves his master, world be damned, and he doesn't dare disappoint the man he's beginning to worship.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	18. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's expectations of pain are challenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for discussions of slavery, racism and branding.

  


  


Neptune is in heaven!

Adam is pillaging his ass like a viking and bringing him to one blissful release after another. Every time Neptune says an endearment during sex with the bull faunus, Adam gets rougher – _meaner_ – and does his best to make the human bleed. 

Adam doesn't seem to have grasped the concept of masochism yet. The more he punishes the blue-haired human, the more Neptune feels ecstasy. The meaner he gets with him, the more in love Neptune thinks he's falling. 

In fact, Neptune thanks Cardin profusely for letting Adam claim him as a reward for pleasing Tyrian. Cardin laughs and says, "I'm glad you had fun. It's important for you slaves to feel close."

When Adam overhears this, he's furious. How could Neptune enjoy that? He was literally as rough and dominating with the human as he could physically be without outright torturing him. The bruises all over Neptune are proof of how hard Adam hit him. What is _wrong_ with him?!

Adam decides he needs to let it go, but that's probably one of his worst faults: the inability to let things go. Instead, he just drags Sun into the bedroom and works the monkey faunus up so he's ready when Tyrian wants him. Tyrian typically likes Sun after dinner and Adam in the night. He prefers his sons and grandson in the mornings before school. And he prefers his slaves to serve him during the day. Sometimes that includes sex, but often it's just the reinforcement of his ownership, making them do menial chores and dominating them with stinging words and actual stings. The welts never seem to fade, replaced by new ones by the time they disappear. Tyrian stings them with his essence for loyalty, pink for sexual bliss and lavender for their love. It works wonderfully and Adam even begs for stings on the days Tyrian neglects to give them to him. Tyrian always laughs maniacally at that and kisses him harshly as he stings him over and over. Adam likes it best when Tyrian puts his stinger in his rectum, stretching the anus and injecting his essence in the place his come belongs. 

When the boys get home from school, Adam usually helps train Jay while Aurum spends time training with Russel, Jaune and Sun. Jay is magnificent with his scythe and Adam is really proud of the kid. He's happy to play a part in Jay's education, and though he trains with Aurum on occasion, Jay is on a whole other level, making the sparring actually challenging for Adam, something he would never expect from a boy of less than twelve. But Adam always has to cut their training sessions shorter than he wants to in order to check over the house and make sure Sun hasn't screwed up dinner. When Sun fucks up, Adam is punished too. Part of being the alpha slave is taking responsibility for the other ones. 

But Adam finds himself actually happy, for the first time since he was a small child before his parents were taken from him by humans. This family, this life, is growing on him in ways he could have never previously imagined. He adores his Master, but he's beginning to care about the others too. Blake once told him he'd lost the ability to love. His current family is proof that he hasn't. If anything, he's learning to love more than one person. 

It's because of this love that he finally allows his family to see the scar across his eye. He's been hiding it behind a black cloth that covers just that eye when tied around his head, but the brand is humiliating. He was literally marked as property and lost an eye in the process. 

Across his left eye is a brand of SDC – Schnee Dust Company. Though the man in charge of the company boasts that the faunus workers receive fair wages, he neglects to say that they don't have the option to leave or to buy their own things. The Lien they make is in an account with their name on it, but they can never access the money. And if they try to leave – well, Adam's eye is proof of what happens. 

Tyrian knew from the beginning. But the rest of the family had enough respect not to ask why Adam kept his eye covered.

When Jaune sees it, he takes Adam by the hand and leads him into his nesting room alone. 

"Adam… I can't say I know how you feel. I can't say that I have had a similar experience. But I can say that you don't have to carry that pain with you everywhere you go."

Adam laughs mirthlessly. "How can I not? It still hurts. Every second of every day, I'm reminded that I was nothing more than a slave."

Jaune raises his eyebrow.

"It's different here," Adam continues. "I love being Master's slave. But I was born into a servitude I never wanted. I was _marked_ in a way that won't ever disappear! I was put through so much pain, all because of my race. I can't just let that go!"

"You have to," Jaune says simply. "For this to work, you have to."

"For what to work?" asks Adam.

"It took me a very long time to find my semblance. It's not something I ever expected but I'm glad I have it. I can magnify my aura or anyone else's, amplifying it to incredible magnitudes. Aura is what heals us, but you have to be ready for the healing to take place. If you fight it – if you don't want your aura to heal you – then there's nothing I can do. You have to let go, Adam. Forget what they did to you. You're here now. They can't touch you anymore."

"But—"

"No 'but's! Do you want your eye back? Do you want the brand to be gone? If you do, then focus on that. Let go of your rage about the past and hold onto your hope about the future. You can do it."

With that, Jaune puts his hands on Adam's chest and a white aura, looking almost like the waves of a calm pond, begins to glow. Jaune's arms are glowing white, but soon, Adam's chest, and then his whole body, are glowing red. Adam sighs sadly, and a tear falls from his eye as he feels the burn of the brand all over again. Before he knows it, Adam is crying. Not quiet and manly like he normally does, but sobbing at the loss and pain of the past. How is this going to work while his pain is so present in his mind? He feels like a failure.

Then his vision changes and his left side isn't blind anymore. He opens his eyes and starts to wipe the tears from his eyes, but Jaune says, "Keep crying. That feeling? That's you letting go. Let go of the pain, Adam. You can do this."

So Adam lets himself cry, and soon, Jaune is hugging him, still glowing with white aura as Adam glows with rose red. 

Adam can't help but wipe his face off with his palm, running it over his left eye. The skin is smooth instead of burn-scarred and he can see clearly when he wipes the tears away.

"Good job, Adam. You did real good." Jaune hugs him one more time as they stop glowing and kisses him on the corner of the mouth. Adam takes Jaune in a sensual open-mouth kiss and says quietly, "Thank you."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam stops wearing the black cloth on his head after that. There's no reason to hide his face anymore, and the relief when he looks in the mirror makes him cry with joy. He was always a handsome boy, but where he was marred before, he's whole now. Now, he's a very attractive young man and his vanity and self-confidence are reaching new heights. He was always ashamed of his appearance before, but without the brand scar, he's finding he's attracted to his own reflection. 

Tyrian is happy about it too. It's hard to tell if it's selfish pride for having a beautiful alpha slave or if he's genuinely happy for Adam that he's healed. Either way, Tyrian fauns over him. He always called Adam beautiful, but now, Adam believes it when he says it. And Tyrian says it more often than before, enjoying how his slave blushes and smiles at the attention to his looks. 

And Adam's feelings for Jaune have completely changed. Before, it was begrudging acceptance. Now, it's genuine pride and affection. How could someone who seems like such a worthless wimp be so amazing? It boggles Adams mind, and he learns, not for the first time in his life, that looks can be deceiving. 

Adam gladly gives Jaune the oral affection that he only did before on orders, and Jaune seems very appreciative. Jaune may have been born a human, but he's proof that humans are, in fact, redeemable. Adam wonders if Jaune being a faunus now has anything to do with his selflessness and genuine concern for others, but he doubts it. 

When the police finally pick up on Adam's location, he shows proudly that he doesn't have the same identifying marks and the police let it go. They don't know about Jaune's semblance. Healing like that shouldn't have even been possible. So Adam is free to live separate from his past, at least for now, and that's something he's desperately needed for a long time. He just didn't realize it until now.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam is based off the Beast from _Beauty and the Beast_. His healing process represents his curse being lifted. In the original story, the Beast could only break the curse by loving another person and having them love him in return. Adam's relationship with his family represents that love and the fact that he is no longer a 'beast'.


	19. Midwinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimm attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for canon-typical violence.

  


  


The semester is over before they know it. Qrow is particularly proud of Jay's growth as a warrior and cunning and adaptability in battle. And everyone is impressed with Aurum. Aurum has been working very hard all semester to master all of his weapons, and while he's not there yet, he's made incredible strides. He finally decided to name his daggers – Laminae. Laminae are more elementally versatile, but Icicle's abilities to form as maces, rifles and a bo-staff give him greater weapon versatility. If he masters all of his weapons and their forms, he'll have a spectacular set of tools and skills at his disposal.

Adam, Neptune and Scarlet are particularly happy for winter break. It means they don't have to escort the children to school and spend all day there, freeing them up to be available at home and relieve themselves of their clothes. Being naked for their Masters is a point of pride and a symbol of their station that they cherish. Adam is especially proud of what's between his legs, and though Sun is longer when hard, the monkey boy is a grower, not a shower and Adam is much thicker, rivalling the essence-enhanced scorpions, even when soft. Naked with the other slaves, his dick, balls and beauty make him feel like he really is the alpha slave, though he only begrudgingly accepts responsibility for the irresponsible monkey boy and the clueless humans. 

Cardin is similarly enjoying the break, glad to have time off from teaching. It's not the students – they aren't difficult in class or inept – it's that being a professor is a lot of work and he's happy to just be at home with Jaune and their father. 

Tyrian is happy to have his family all home and spends every second of the day with them, often having sex but also just enjoying their company. He loves his progeny and adores his slaves. He happily requests elaborate dinners and has the slaves dress in skin tight shorts when they have company, usually Team RWBY and Team JNPR. 

Blake and Yang still haven't forgiven Adam, and he spends most of his time in the kitchen while they're in the house. But he has sincerely apologized to both of them, and Jaune and Cardin vouch for him, saying he's a different person than he used to be. Even Team SSSN vouches for him. 

It's hard to believe, and they still don't forgive him, but the fact that the entirety of Team CARDDNL has accepted his new leaf speaks leaps and bounds for his progress and that's something they can recognize.

He even offers to let Yang take his arm as recompense for him taking hers. She doesn't want revenge though. She wants justice, and now that he's evaded the police, she may never have it. 

Regardless, they don't attack him when they visit for feasts. And the fact that he helps prepare the meals and serves them like the servant he is helps them recognize that he has a quality neither of them have seen from him – humility.

Ruby enjoys sparring with Jay, each of them sharing scythe techniques with each other. Jay still doesn't know his semblance, but Ruby promises him that he'll find it eventually. Qrow even visits for a feast and an after-dinner sparring session. The three way battle of the scythe wielders that ensues is a spectacle to say the least. To everyone's surprise, Jay wins, wearing Ruby and Qrow into the red before he's even at half-aura. 

Then midwinter comes and everything changes. On the darkest and longest night of the year, Grimm attack the city. Manticors, Griffons, Nevermores, Ursi, Beowolves, King Taijitus, Boarbatusks and Creepers all penetrate the city's defenses and all out chaos breaks out. Every huntsman in Vale is called into action, and for fear of the safety of their family members (Jaune, Cardin, Sun, Neptune, Scarlet and Russel), Jay, Tyrian, Aurum and Adam run into the fray.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam stays with Jay and Aurum at all times. They easily slay Boarbatusks, Griffons and Beowolves, but the King Taijitus and Nevermores are difficult. Adam uses his Chokutō and gun to help him slay the monsters, but keeps his Fire Dust bladed Daīshō on his back, ready in case he needs them. 

Jay gives incredible displays of expertise. The twelve-year-old is amazing in battle, beheading King Taijitus and dismembering Nevermores with the help of Adam and Aurum. Between fights, Aurum suggests a team name for them, JAA (pronounced 'Jay'). Neither Adam nor Jay are in the mood to argue, and Aurum takes their apathy as assent.

When three Ursa Majors attack Aurum, he's able to fend off one with his daggers, cutting the Ursa down with fire and energy before freezing another to the ground with Icicle. But the remaining Ursa hits him hard, knocking him into a building and depleting half his aura in one hit. Adam slashes through the Ursa like a Chokutō through warm butter before blasting the head off a Beowolf with his gun. There are just too many of them, and Aurum can't take another hit like the one from the Ursa. Adam calls for a retreat as Jay slices through the frozen Ursa.

They run into a nearby building that ends up being a dust shop. Cardin appears out of nowhere and finds an Energy cartridge before pulling a syringe from his pocket. He attaches the syringe to the cartridge and begins injecting dust into his stinger before grabbing several Fire crystals and raw Fire dust packs. 

Meanwhile, Aurum is reloading his daggers and Adam and Jay take up defensive positions, guarding the door and windows. Their anxiety is palpable and they all know it will attract Grimm. 

But when a group of Manticors comes crashing through the shop's windows, Aurum begins to glow with a black aura. His eyes glow red and he raises his hand. 

The next thing the group knows, the Manticors turn around, guarding the shop like guard dogs and fighting off any Grimm that come near. 

The others don't question their good fortune. They knew about Aurum being part Grimm. They've just never seen him manifest any powers like this before. Trusting Aurum's control over the Grimm, Cardin goes out into the street, wielding raw dust and blasting passing Grimm to smithereens with the powerful magic of the natural explosive and his aura. He even shoots fire and lightning from his large tail, taking down Nevermores and Griffons that pass overhead. 

The guarding Manticors give Aurum time to heal his aura and by the time they've all died from fighting off attacking Grimm, Aurum is ready for action. But as he steps forward to re-enter the fray, Adam holds him back.

"It's my job to protect you, so I need you to listen to me. Stay here. I'll guard you. That's the best we can do right now. Get to the back of the shop, put Icicle in rifle form and help from back there when necessary. Stay low to the ground and do not engage. Let them come to us. They surely will."

Jay takes the instructions as well, knowing that Aurum will need his protection if the shop is overrun. He keeps his scythe in sniper rifle form, ready to blast away any enemies from a distance and stays by Aurum while Adam stands guard in front of them.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian goes from one low-powered Grimm to the next, slashing with his wrist blades and using his tail to do as much damage as possible, saving his energy when he can and keeping his strikes efficient and deadly. Though he flees from King Taijitus and avoids the Nevermores, he keeps his focus on the Ursi, Creepers, Griffons, Boarbatusks and Beowolves, knowing that they can be just as deadly, and thinning their numbers at an impressive pace. He finds Cardin when he sees blasts of raw dust from around the corner of a building and follows the trail to his heir. 

"What's a beauty like you doing in a nasty neighborhood like this?" Tyrian jokes as he slays a group of Beowolves in four strokes of his tail. 

"Oh, you know… surviving... I found Adam and the kids."

"Lead me to them," says Tyrian. "They're safer with us than at the mansion, but Adam isn't invincible, although he thinks otherwise."

Without a word, Cardin signals with his tail and leads Tyrian towards the dust shop. When they get there, a two-headed King Taijitu is standing guard outside the shop, ignoring them as they enter through the broken windows.

Adam is hurt, and it looks like King Taijitu fang marks.

"We need anti-venom!" screams Aurum from the back of the shop.

Tyrian and Cardin yell a simultaneous, "FUCK!!!" and Cardin takes Adam to the back of the shop while Tyrian leaves. He knows the hospital is too far away. Taijitu venom is fast-acting and there's no way he can make it there and back in time. 

His only hope now is that Jaune is nearby.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Neptune is on the back of a Nevermore. He had performed a perfect strike with his trident while the demon bird was grounded, but now, the creature is flying again, and with his trident lodged into the back of the creature's neck, he's holding on for dear life.

Scarlet is blasting fire rounds from his pirate pistol, but it's useless against a Grimm of that size and he quickly has to turn his attention to the Creepers and Beowolves attacking his flank. Russel and Jaune have him covered though and Jaune turns his maces into rifle form before blasting away Beowolves and turning his attention to the Nevermore, which is circling back to attack them with flanchets. The spear-like feathers litter the ground around them, but they dodge in time to avoid the danger. 

Then Tyrian is there, blasting Ice dust from his tail and freezing the Nevermore's wing, causing it to crash into a nearby building as Neptune dislodges his trident, blasts the bird in the head and leaps off to the roof, running to jump to the next building before the one he was on collapses. The Nevermore is only stunned, but it was enough to get Neptune safely to the ground, Tyrian's only aim in the maneuver. 

"Jaune, come with me. Scarlet, Russel, find Neptune and meet us at Dust 'Til Dawn. Adam's hurt badly and we need to regroup!"

The trio of heroes let out a simultaneous 'Yes, Sir!' and Jaune quickly follows Tyrian to the dust shop a few blocks away where Adam is fading fast.

When they get there, not only is Adam bleeding out, but his blood is a putrid green and his face is purple. He's heaving labored wheezes and only semi-conscious. Jaune runs to his side at the back of the shop and starts amplifying Adam's aura, the two of them glowing white and red. This kind of damage isn't impossible to heal, but it will take a long time. 

Jay, Cardin and Tyrian take up defensive posts mid-shop, and Aurum tries to tame the Grimm that attack, but it only works half the time. When it does work though, it gives Tyrian and Cardin a chance to reload dust into their stingers. Respite is something they don't have time for, but they take their chances to catch their breath for a few seconds when they can.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Dawn comes and half the remaining Grimm retreat. About sixty percent of the original amount of Grimm was eliminated overnight by Huntsmen and skilled citizens. Twenty percent of the original number retreats at dawn and twenty percent remains, continuing the chaos but dwindling faster than before as the Huntsmen gain the upper hand.

By then Adam is back in action, and when he sees Team RWBY in trouble, he doesn't hesitate to slay Grimm after Grimm to protect them while they reload and catch their breath.

Yang thanks him for the cover before telling him to get lost. He takes the hint and goes to protect Jay and Aurum again, though with the entire family together, they aren't as defenseless as before.

When the last of the Grimm in the city is slain, Russel, Cardin, Neptune, Sun and Scarlet go to help defend the city walls as defenses are set up again and the rest of the scorpions go home. Unexpectedly, Tyrian orders Adam to prepare a feast. After all, it was a major holiday and they didn't get to celebrate the night before. Out of sympathy, Jaune, Jay and Aurum help him in the kitchen, and by the time the others get back from city patrol, a feast is ready and warm for them.

After dinner, Tyrian stings every member of the household with navy blue venom and stays up all afternoon and evening to watch them sleep and protect the house. He's as exhausted as they were, but he won't leave his family defenseless after a night like that and the aura-healing venom is what he considers necessary after everything they've all gone through.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	20. New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the devastation of Midwinter, the city still celebrates the new year and Tyrian's boys are no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for rape, sadomasochism, drugging, drinking, sexual violence and slavery.

  


  


"You're a nuisance!" screams Adam as he punches Neptune.

"And a pest!" he screams again, punctuating it with his knee to Neptune's crotch.

"And I hate you! You loud-mouthed, suave piece of shit!" Adam punches Neptune to the ground before ripping his pants at the ass and shoving his cock into the blue-haired boy, who screams in agony as Adam begins to fuck him harshly. Adam enjoys the warm feel of Neptune's entrance, banging into him and enjoying the insides just as much. His dick is rock hard in no time and he thrusts into the tight, warm, wet hole as Neptune moans in pleasure.

"Stop enjoying this, you fag!" screams Adam as he punches the back of Neptune's head. He begins thrusting harder and faster, and Neptune loves the feel of Adam's three-and-a-half-inch girth and fifteen-inch length. The skin of Adam's dick is soft and and his foreskin feels amazing as Adam's cock plunges in and out of Neptune's hole, aiming for maximum pain but only bringing maximum pleasure. 

Neptune feels himself getting prematurely close, and as Adam hammers his ass with aggression and dominance, Neptune can't help but spill his come on the floor and cry out in ecstasy as he squeezes the fuck out of Adam's cock with his ass.

"You little pervert! This gets you off?" says Adam before returning to his violent fucking. Neptune's in heaven, smelling the sweat and body odor of the bull boy as the faunus pummels him, cock leaking with precome.

It takes Adam twenty minutes to reach his climax, bringing Neptune to ecstasy again and again. What's round one for Adam is found five for Neptune and they come together in ecstasy, Adam declaring his hatred as Neptune declares his love. Neptune squeezes his ass, milking the bull boy for every drop of jism he can get and Adam starts round two immediately, hand on the back of Neptune's head, pinning him to the ground as he fucks him hard and fierce.

When they finally finish, it's two hours later and Neptune is filled with bull come, which drips from his anus as Adam pulls out. 

"You sick mother-fucker!" yells Adam. "How can you like this? I'm beating you. I'm _raping_ you. And you just love this? What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"I don't know," says Neptune, still in afterglow and not fully present. "But it's never been a problem…"

"Fuck you, dick-sock. You're cooking dinner tonight. Alone. And if I catch Sun helping you, I will beat you both senseless."

Neptune moans at the threat and Adam screams, "That's not an incentive!!"

Finally, Adam gives him one last punch in the face and leaves, dick leaking come and his body dripping with sweat.

Neptune revels in his post-orgasmic bliss. "I think I'm in love!" he mutters to himself.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It's almost New Year's Eve. The city will be throwing off fireworks in the sky and there will be a party in the square. Cardin always loved the fireworks but doesn't care much for parties anymore. 

Russel and Jaune on the other hand, plan to dance, and they organize a family trip to Junior's club with Teams RWBY and JNPR. 

When the family of scorpions and their slaves get there, the slaves are in nothing but their metal collars and skin tight shorts, showing off the forms of their privates and asses. Cardin and Jay are shirtless, but wearing their cloaks and sashes. Jaune is in a disco outfit and Russel in his normal clothes. And Tyrian is wearing formal attire – a white tuxedo with a black silk shirt – as if he's going to a wedding instead of a nightclub.

Adam is quick to find Blake and ask for a dance. He's formal in his movements and respects her personal space as they dance together, and soon, Jaune is cutting in with his suave dance moves and making Blake giggle as he puts Adam to shame.

Meanwhile, Cardin does something he hasn't done in a long time – drinking with Yang. She isn't the same as she was before the fall of Beacon. If anything, she's more jaded and bitter, but she's still Yang, and they enjoy their conversation together as they catch up. 

"So you have slaves in your family now?" asks Yang. "And Adam is one of them?"

"Yeah. He's great," says Cardin. "A bit of a hot-headed asshole, but he's really coming around. He's fabulous in bed, obedient to his Master _and_ the family and seems to genuinely care about us, even if he would never admit it."

"It's just… it's weird, you know?" says Yang. "The Adam I knew was a ruthless sadist. He would do anything to achieve his goals, and he never cared who got hurt in the process as long as he got what he wanted. And living with _humans_? That's definitely a big change for him."

"Yeah, I don't think he'd obey Father if he weren't a faunus," says Cardin, "but he'd do anything for him. That desire to reach his goals no matter what? That's still there. It's just that his goals are different now. He still hates humans, but it's not a driving force in his life anymore."

"I'm glad he's changed," says Yang. "I still want justice, but I see that redemption is better, if he can ever achieve it."

"I hope he's getting there," says Cardin. "He's really changed a lot."

"That's good. How are your submissives? Are Neptune and Scarlet enjoying their service?"

"They love it. And I love them. I think everything is going really well. I'm glad we moved to Vale."

"I still can't believe you're a professor now," says Yang. "When we were in school together, I never would have guessed."

"Well, I was kind of an asshole back then. I've changed a lot too. And now that Jauney-Boy and I are married… and have a son… it's like… I don't know what it's like. My whole world has changed. I don't think I could have ever imagined happiness like this. How about you? Any plans for a family?"

"I'm still searching for my mom. Uncle Qrow said he knows where she is, but he refuses to tell me until he thinks I'm ready. It's infuriating, but I understand where he's coming from. I thought I could take on Adam, but I was wrong. What if I face another enemy that I underestimate? What if it's not just my arm that I lose? Qrow's just looking out for me. It's still infuriating, but he has a point."

"Your dad's looking out for you too. He says you're training together."

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun, actually. My dad's frustrating, but he still does everything he can to make this easier. Losing my arm… I lost a part of myself with it. And not just physically. I don't know if I'll ever get over it."

"Well, your new robot arm is quite striking. I bet you can do some real damage with that."

"You have no idea! Ironwood really came through for me. This Atlas-tech is amazing. It feels so natural and packs a hella-strong punch."

"We should spar sometime," says Cardin. "It might be fun."

"You're on, bug-boy!"

"Scorpions aren't bugs."

"They're totally bugs. If it's small, has more than two legs and has a chitin carapace, it's a bug."

"No way! 'Bug' means 'insect'. Six legs, two to four wings, three body segments and antennae."

"No, bug is a general term, not a phylum."

"You're full of shit, Yang. I'm not a fucking bug."

"You're full of shit, Cardy!"

Cardin sighs and puts his head in his hands. "Never call me that again. Please."

"Okay! 'Bug-boy' it is!" 

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope! Let's do shots now. I want to outdrink you on tequila."

"You're on, Blondie!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The club-goers gather on the roof when it's time for fireworks, and at midnight, they all kiss their paramours, Jaune and Cardin, Tyrian and Russel, Aurum and Jay, Blake and Yang, Nora and Ren, Ruby and Weiss and Sun kisses Scarlet, leaving Adam on his lonesome next to a lovesick Neptune.

Adam glares at him. "Just no."

Neptune ignores his words and kisses Adam hard, prompting Adam to take over the kiss, fighting for dominance with his tongue and lips. He bites Neptune's lip hard as he pulls away and Neptune says, "I love you, Adam."

Adam cringes. He can't say it back, so he just hugs the pathetic human close and kisses his face in silence as everyone cheers for the midnight fireworks.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The dancing is off the hook. Jaune is leading an energetic fast-paced disco on the dance floor as his husband and father look on proudly from their places at the bar and in front of the D.J. booth. Tyrian tries to keep track of his slaves – Sun is dancing the Disco, trying to keep up with Jaune, and Adam is… slow dancing with Neptune in a dark corner of the room, kissing him softly and holding him close. They look incredible in their matching shorts and collars and Tyrian smiles manically, pleased that Adam seems to finally have figured out his own feelings for the blue-haired human. They've been doing this dance since they met, Adam fighting his feelings and Neptune embracing them. Finally, they've come together, and Tyrian is happy they have. He knows his slave is in love with him, but he's no fool. He's known from day one how much Adam likes Neptune, even if Adam himself is just now realizing it. 

Tyrian lets his gaze drift across the room, watching the Disco as Jaune smoothly leads the crowd of uncoordinated dancers and finding Cardin and Yang with his eyes. They're drinking without him and that just won't stand. Tyrian comes over, wraps his tail around his son and takes the seat next to him.

"So, Goldie-Locks, have you been keeping my son company? He's married, you know."

Yang giggles at that, the alcohol making everything seem funny to her. "Yes, I know. I was at the wedding, remember?"

"Ah yes, the more beautiful of the wedding planners. How could I have forgotten?"

"Because you were drunk off your ass and left after feeling Jaune and me up on the dance floor," says Cardin.

"Ah, yes. What a marvelous day that was!" says Tyrian. "So, what are we drinking?"

"Well," says Yang, "we started with mixers, then tequila shots, moved on to vodka, and now we're drinking whiskey."

"Ah. Barkeep! Three top shelf Bourbons for my son and the lovely lady!" crows Tyrian.

He kisses his son on the head and Cardin smiles. 

Tyrian drinks with Cardin and Yang, keeping up easily and escorting Cardin home when he gets to drunk to stand on his own. Meanwhile, Scarlet arrives to help, seeing his Master in a rare state of complete inebriation. Neptune is too busy feeding hors-dourves to Adam as Adam feels up Neptune's leg, both of them sporting visible boners through their matching skin-tight shorts. It's indecent, but Tyrian refused to allow them more clothing than that, and as he takes in the sight of his slave and Cardin's together, he has to admit, it was a good idea.

Tyrian and Scarlet take Cardin home, and soon Jaune and Sun follow to be close to their Doms. By the end of the night, Yang is drunk enough to ask Adam for a dance, and they dance beautifully together as Neptune watches, admiring his new paramour. There are beautiful young women everywhere, but as much of a lady's man as Neptune used to be, he only has eyes for his family of faunus. He wonders if it's become a kink or if it's just happenstance. Either way, with Cardin and Tyrian gone, the only one he has eyes for now is Adam. 

As Adam dances with Yang, he can't help but say, "I am truly sorry for the pain I've caused you, Yang."

"I know," says Yang. "I don't forgive you, but I'm starting to understand you better. I'm glad you found happiness in something other than violence."

"My whole life I've been fighting the servitude I was forced into. Now I'm fighting to keep the servitude I chose. I wonder sometimes if I would still want to be Master's slave if I hadn't been born a slave. Is it something that is so ingrained in me that I can't escape it?"

"I'm no psychiatrist, but I think it's deeper than that. You have a freedom in the servitude you have now. You chose it. Tyrian doesn't keep you chained up in a mine. You're at a public party, for Gods' sake. I think that's the difference. It's not that you hate being a slave, it's that you hated having your freedom taken away. Now, you have more freedom than you did before, because you're free of your hate."

"I wouldn't go that far. I still hate humans. But I've come to realize that some humans aren't the ones to hate. Jaune was a human, and he's an amazing person. You're not so bad either."

"And Neptune?"

"I don't know what to think of that pathetic faggot. I tried everything to make him hate me, but he just loves me more and more…"

"I think you love him too."

"Maybe. I haven't figured that out yet."

"Well, keep trying. It's good to see your not-so-evil side."

Adam laughs. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"My drinks are free here. I know the owner. Why don't I order a drink for you and you can tell me all about how you bend over for Cardin and Jaune's dad."

"Low blow, Blondie. Low blow."

"Shut up and drink with me. You'll have fun with a 'pathetic human' and maybe you won't hate us as much."

"I don't hate you, Yang. It's just a general hate for your species. What Weiss' father did – what he _does_ – it's unforgivable."

"He's not the best representative of humanity. People like Jaune are."

"I'm beginning to see that."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The next morning, the slaves are up bright and early making coffee, tea and breakfast. Adam enjoys taking Neptune in dominant kisses as they do so, and Neptune smiles against his mouth, glad his alpha is finally getting on the same page as him. 

Tyrian wakes up and beds Aurum and Jay, delighting in their youthful beauty and the way they seem so untouched despite their nightly and morning activities with their family. It's like they're virgins, and although they're not, Tyrian can easily imagine that they are and enraptures himself in carnal pleasure as he brings them to release over and over until breakfast.

Cardin is severely hung over, despite Jaune helping him with his aura amplification. It seems to have only intensified his migraine and he wears sunglasses to breakfast to block out the painful light.

When his slaves kneel next to him, he fumbles clumsily to pet their hair as he whispers endearments and tells them 'Good job' for their work on breakfast. Cardin drinks nearly a pot of coffee, and Adam is quick to make another pot, knowing he doesn't dare leave his master without it.

Russel had a great night. He didn't drink nearly as much, and when Jay seduced him after they got home, he pleasured the twelve-year-old into the wee hours of the morning, enjoying the sunrise with him until Tyrian claimed the boy for his own.

Aurum is happy. His whole family is together, and the celebration the night before was a much needed outlet for his enthusiasm and energy. He sits next to Tyrian at the table, and when Adam kneels between them, he pets the boy's horns and smiles at him. 

Adam allows it and gives him a weak smile back, but he still prefers his Master's affections to the young ones'. His Master ordered him to fuck them only days before and though he followed his Master's orders and truly enjoyed the boys, it made him sick to his stomach and after bringing them to release had to go throw up. That memory is still strong in his mind as Aurum pets his horns affectionately and bends down to kiss his head.

Jaune suggests they get navy blue stings and sleep all day. Everyone's exhausted anyways and they could all use the aura boost if nothing else but to just feel better in their bodies.

Tyrian agrees and gathers his entire family and all four slaves into his large nest and stings them one by one, giving them lavender and navy blue. When they wake up, they'll all feel much better, and Tyrian stings himself last, falling asleep with Adam and Sun in his arms with his strong tail wrapped around Jay and Aurum as their cuddled by their fathers.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Neptune wakes up cuddled next to Adam who's entrapped by Tyrian's tail around his waist, but loose enough for him to grip Neptune tightly in his slumber. 

Neptune starts to shake the bull boy awake, but Adam slaps him hard and tells him to shut up before grabbing him close and squeezing him to his chest, snoring almost immediately after.

Jaune is the first to get up and wakes Sun and Scarlet to go make dinner with him. They have trout, steak and Chicken Parmesan to give options for the family and make fruit salad and grilled vegetables. When the family continues to slumber, they keep the food warm and make themselves grilled cheese sandwiches.

Jaune never imagined being a house-husband, but now that he is, he's happy with the role. He cooks, he cleans and he submits in bed, along with the slaves' help and he's proud of his son, in love with his husband and having a mostly happy life. It's better than he ever expected.

After about forty minutes, the family begins to rouse and use the bathrooms to cleanse themselves and relieve themselves, dressing in decent clothes for dinner, except for the slaves, who remain nude.

Over dinner, Jay says he wants to go to Vaccuo to attend Shade Academy when he finishes school at Signal. Tyrian is against it, saying that Vaccuo can be chaotic and dangerous. He would much prefer his son and grandson go to Haven Academy in Mistral where the government keeps better order and the city itself is more lush and vibrant. Tyrian isn't necessarily confident in the headmaster's aptitude for running the school, but the city itself is far less dangerous than Vaccuo. 

They reach a stalemate, knowing that they have three and a half years to argue their points, and Adam puts the argument to rest by jokingly suggesting Atlas. Tyrian gives him a light slap for the poor humor, but laughs anyway and enjoys that his once scarred slave is well enough to joke about his origins. 

After dinner, the slaves clean up and the family sits down to watch the news. There are video bites of them fighting off Grimm on the night of Midwinter thanks to the security cameras at Dust 'Til Dawn. The news shows clips of Jay using his scythe, Adam getting bitten by the double-headed Taijitu and Cardin using raw dust in the streets. But what they focus on the most is Aurum's apparent semblance – the ability to tame creatures of Grimm. The news even calls him out in being a student at Signal and saying how talented a huntsman he will make one day.

Tyrian smiles with pride and hugs Aurum close.

Aurum hugs him back and mumbles, "I love you, Daddy."

"I'm proud of you, Son," says Tyrian. "You make me so proud."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The family rests in peace that night, though they stay up together until two a.m. from having slept all day. Pleasant dreams await them and despite the chaos and destruction and injustice in the world, they find solace in each other. Their home is a haven, and being with each other, growing their bonds strong, gives them strength to face an unforgiving world.

Adam fucks Neptune to sleep that night, giving him lustful passion instead of rough hatred and Neptune melts in his arms. Before they fall asleep, Neptune asks Cardin if he can have a reward for his performance on Midwinter.

Cardin says, "Yes," and Neptune knows what he wants. Adam, Tyrian, Sun, Russel and Cardin using him like a plaything. He looks forward to the next day when his fantasy will surely be a reality.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	21. Slut-Boy Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune's a sucker for domination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for piss, rape, foot fetish, debasement, gay anal and oral sex, faunus racism and gangrape.
> 
> This was a chapter for my slutboi!Neptune fan. Hope it wasn't too gross. If you want to skip the sex stuff, go to the bottom where a жжжжжжжжжжж is and read from there.

  


  


Neptune wakes up to monkey musk. Sun's cock is on his lips, hard and ready for entry. Neptune wastes no time in sucking the long thin cock down his throat. He feels a stinger in his anus – Tyrian's – and soon he's filled with a huge cock from behind as he chokes down all eighteen inches of monkey faunus dick in his mouth, feeling Sun's furry balls slap against his chin as Tyrian roughly shoves his nineteen inches of four-point-five inch girth all the way into his ass. 

Neptune gasps at the sudden penetration, at the stretch in his ass and the pleasant ache of being so filled. Then Tyrian starts to slowly fuck him, pulling out and pushing in at such a relaxed pace that Neptune writhes on his cock, aching for more. But Tyrian ignores the pleas of Neptune's body language and slides gently in and out, bringing Neptune to rapturous pleasure without letting the blue-haired boy come. 

"You're right," says Adam. "He is beautiful like this. Spit-roasted like the slut-boy he is…"

"I told you," says Cardin. "My slut-boy is amazing. Just wait until we double dick him."

The words alone make Neptune drip with precome, and Sun starts thrusting in and out of his throat, never pulling out past the gag reflex, but teasing it with his large cockhead. That's one thing Neptune really likes about Sun's cock – the shaft girth is only one-and-a-half-inches, but the head is much larger, acting kind of like a plug. Tyrian calls it his 'knot', and though Sun doesn't like being compared to canine faunus, he has to agree that the dimensions aren't so different.

As Sun's knot pumps up and down Neptune's esophagus, Tyrian starts thrusting harder, making Neptune's ass ache with pleasure. It feels like he's being raped, but from this family, he'd always beg for more. Tyrian begins fucking him in earnest, plunging in and out of his entrance on every thrust and bottoming out completely, slapping his huge balls on Neptune's ass. Neptune is careful to breathe through his nose, but he's gasping and moaning like the bitch he is as his Master's father brings him to completion, making him gush his come all over the sheets in front of him as Adam and Cardin look on in satisfaction. Tyrian comes soon after, banging Neptune hard before filling him with two liters of come over a five minute orgasm, leaving Neptune to feel full and used, just like he loves. Tyrian isn't one to slow down when he orgasms and fucks Neptune into Oblivion as he gushes inside Neptune's silken asshole.

"I told you he's boyfriend material," says Cardin. 

"We'll see," says Adam.

Sun comes soon after, gushing his copious seed down Neptune's gullet, and though it's not the full seven course meal that the essence-enhanced scorpions give him, it's far more come than a normal human like Scarlet gushes. Neptune treasures the taste of monkey jizz, knowing that Sun's unique flavor will be replaced by scorpion musk or the entrancing taste of bull cock.

Tyrian pulls out, come gushing out of Neptune's ass as he does, and Adam positions himself where Tyrian was as Tyrian moves to fuck Neptune's mouth. Somehow, Tyrian is still hard as a rock and the simultaneous penetration of Tyrian's cock stretching his mouth as Adam thrusts harshly into his anus makes Neptune come hard, vibrating with pleasure and orgasm as Adam begins to rip his ass apart from the inside with his smooth uncut cock. 

Adam fucks him for a good half hour before coming into Neptune's ass while Tyrian plunges in and out of Neptune's lips, filling his esophagus and pulling back to let Neptune breathe. As much as Neptune loves Tyrian's cock all the way inside his mouth, he knows he needs to breathe when he gets the chance, and he coughs from the copious precome that's filled his mouth and throat.

Adam comes with rhythmic, short gushes and grunts and moans as he spills inside of Neptune. Neptune is too entranced, on the verge of passing out and his hips are solely moving on instinct rather than conscious intention as he humps backwards on Adam's cock, milking it for every drop of bull come he can get.

But Adam isn't finished yet. He carefully positions himself to make room for Cardin, who lays down chest to chest with Neptune and thrusts into him next to Adam, making the blue-haired human boy scream in utter pain and intense ecstasy. Neptune keeps screaming around Tyrian's cock, unable to do anything else, so Tyrian gags him, shoving his cock all the way down Neptune's esophagus as Cardin and Adam fuck his hole raw. Tyrian doesn't pull back until Neptune passes out. Even then, he rubs his cock against but not into the slut-boy's throat.

"What a fucking awesome slut-boy!" says Cardin. "I told you how amazing he is!"

Adam is thrusting with his cock squeezed hard against Cardin's, and he comes really fucking hard, gushing his jism almost painfully into Neptune as Cardin picks up his pace, sending Adam into over-stimulation before gushing his come into Neptune, mixing it with Adam's seed as they continue to thrust together throughout Cardin's four minute orgasm.

By then, Neptune's stomach is distended from all the jism in his gut and Cardin stops for a moment, feeling his slave's stomach and kissing his neck as Tyrian continues to fuck the unconscious slut-boy's mouth.

Neptune wakes up, feeling the amazing stretch of two cocks thrusting within him and immediately is rock hard, squeezing his ass tightly on the dicks inside him and crying out 'I love you!!' though he's not exactly sure who he's saying it to. He's still in a daze when another appendage enters him – Cardin's stinger.

Cardin pierces the ring of Neptune's anus and injects his essence along with pink and lavender venoms. Neptune is in bliss! Neptune is in Heaven!! Neptune is _in love!!!_

Neptune finds a new strength within him, a drive to please his lovers, and just as he thinks he's getting ahold of everything, a third member enters his anus and he hears Russel's heavy breathing. 

"Fuck yeah, Slut-Boy!" says Russ as he thrusts inwards next to Cardin and Adam. The sheer stretch should have ripped his ass open, but somehow it's not painful, just an incredible intensity of relaxation and euphoria as all three dicks plow into him in separate rhythms. The three tops time it perfectly, coming together and extending their orgasms by rubbing their cocks against each other as they're squeezed tight by Neptune's slut-boy asshole. 

When they finally pull out, Adam takes Tyrian's place where he's been fucking Neptune's mouth and shoves his cock into Neptune's throat. Neptune moans in bliss, completely in love with all five of these men who've dominated him this morning, and starts swallowing on instinct alone as a pungent bull taste fills his throat and leaks into his mouth.

Adam is _pissing in his throat!!!_

Neptune doesn't know what to do. When Tyrian does this, he always has to throw up, but somehow Adam's bull piss is sour, sweet and bitter in just the right proportions, making Neptune moan as if he's eating fine confections. Neptune swallows all of the piss gushing down his throat, wanting more when it's over and he sucks Adam's cock hard in hopes of milking more piss from the bull boy's dick. 

"Such a good slut-boy," says Cardin. "Adam, what do you think now?"

"I'm still on the fence. Why don't you piss in his ass and see how he takes it? I'd love to see him squirm when he realizes he nothing more than a fuckhole and a urinal."

"Me first!!" exclaims Tyrian with creepy mania. He shoves hard into Neptune's asshole and Russel goes next, fucking in alongside Tyrian.

"There's room for one more," says Russel and Cardin smirks ferally before getting into position and sliding his cock alongside Tyrian's and Russel's. The three of them start pissing together, staying rock hard, and the debasement and humiliation alone makes Neptune shoot jizz from his cock, and his aching asshole clenches on the three dicks inside him.

"Monkey boy," says Adam. "You need to piss too, right?"

"Open up, Slut-Boy," says Sun as he shoves his cock down Neptune's throat and starts pissing into his esophagus. Neptune breathes heavy through his nose as Sun relieves himself inside Neptune. But Sun isn't done yet. He begins thrusting, growing harder and thicker as he chokes Neptune with his long cock and eventually comes down his throat, pulling out to spill into his mouth as Neptune sucks and swallows every bit of monkey jism. 

Then the dicks are gone and Neptune whines at the loss as come and piss drip out of him.

"Monkey boy," says Tyrian. "Go clean up the slut-boy for us. He needs to be ready to be used again after breakfast."

Neptune sighs with relief. They aren't done with him yet. Though Adam doesn't debase himself enough to kiss Neptune's piss-covered lips, he shoves his foot in Neptune's face, sticking his big toe into the slut-boy's mouth.

"Suck my toe, Slut-Boy!" 

Neptune obeys and soon half of the bull's foot is in his mouth and Neptune is enjoying the taste of the alpha slave's foot stench. 

"Yeah, Cardin," says Adam. "I think you might be right. He _is_ boyfriend material."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Neptune had quite the morning, being used and abused for hours and loving every second of it. He can't believe that when they get rewards, Scarlet asks for comic books instead of being gangraped by the men in their family, but to each their own. 

What has Neptune really elated though is when Adam comes back from missing after lunch. Adam shoves him to his knees, forcefully takes his hand and shoves a ring on his finger. It's a charcoal silver, almost matching the dark color of Adam's horns and the center is a fire crystal, red like Adam's hair.

"You're mine, slut-boy," says Adam in a threatening tone. "You belong to Cardin, but you're _my_ boyfriend. Got it?!"

"Yes!" screams Neptune.

"Good," says Adam, "because I don't think this tattoo is going away any time soon." Adam reveals his left bicep bearing the Neptune Trident symbol in the red color of Adam's hair and aura, thinly outlined in charcoal silver. Neptune jumps for joy before kissing Adam hard. Adam pushes him away, saying, "Don't do that, Slut-Boy. I know where your mouth has been."

Neptune grins. "Yes, _boyfriend_!!"

Adam smiles and hugs Neptune close, kissing his neck. "I'll kiss you tomorrow after you've brushed your teeth about three dozen times."

Neptune laughs and hugs the bull faunus tighter. "I love you, Adam!" says Neptune.

And for the first time, Adam says, "I love you too."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Trident tattoo I'm imagining is the planetary symbol for Neptune, but a simple trident is just as beautiful if you'd like to imagine it that way.


	22. Mercury Loves Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury harrasses Adam Taurus.
> 
> Jay gets an early birthday present.
> 
> Signal has a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for abduction, racism, implied rape, drugging, slavery, serious underage sex and romance and getting dumped for a dance. 
> 
> I do not condone underage sex or sex with minors. It is a form of severe abuse. This is a work of fiction that depicts a cycle of abuse. The enthusiasm on the parts of Roy, Jay and/or Aurum do not excuse Cardin, Tyrian or anyone else from committing those acts. This is therapy writing for me and my therapist recently helped me identify that I'm recreating my own childhood abuse by writing it differently in a less traumatic way (willingness as opposed to unwillingness, caring dynamic versus hatred/anger and gentleness as opposed to violence). This is uncomfortable subject matter and I don't mean to encourage or belittle the severity of this type of behavior.

  


  


Adam is practicing with his Daīshō in the yard when Mercury Black approaches the mansion gate. Of course the gate is state of the art and won't open for the miscreant, so Adam ignores him.

At first.

"The great leader of the White Fang, reduced to playing house with _humans_... I have to wonder if Cinder was right about you. No stomach for conquest."

"I have better things to do with my time – not that I know what you're referring to. This is a faunus household, and I'm just living my life, _human_. Leave me in peace or you'll regret it." Adam returns to his katas and ignores the teen as he continues to goad and annoy. 

Finally, Adam says, "Mercury, come inside." He goes to the gate and enters the code to open it. Mercury strolls right in like he owns the place. 

"So, you finally finished denying who you are? We've got a job to do, if you didn't get the memo."

"I did my job, if you didn't get the memo. But this isn't the place to talk. Come inside or leave."

Mercury follows him into the house to come face to face with several scorpion faunus, surprising Mercury. "I thought you were shacking up with Team RWBY," says Mercury. 

"You thought wrong," Adam says simply. 

"Who's the fresh meat?" asks Russel not bothering to hide the way he moves to get a better view of Mercury's ass. 

"This is an old associate of mine," says Adam. "TYRIAN!! COME HERE, PLEASE!!"

Russel and Cardin's first clue that something is wrong is when Adam calls his Master by his first name. Better to strike with paralysis first and ask questions later…. So they do, Russel distracting Mercury with a flourish of his tail, previously hidden, while Jay aims his scythe, causing additional distraction and Cardin stings him harder than necessary, injecting dark green venom into the silver-headed teen.

As Mercury lays motionless but fully awake on the ground, Tyrian comes into the room, laughing with maniacal glee as he takes in the sight of the attractive boy. "Oh, we're definitely keeping this one. Cardin, my lovely heir, do you wish for another human slave?"

"No, thank you, Father. I have two slaves, a husband and a child that require my attentions," says Cardin politely.

Mercury realizes how much trouble he's in when he hears the faunus talking about human slaves. He knew Adam's stance on humans but never imagined he'd fall prey to the beast's politics.

"And you, my beautiful Thrush?" asks Tyrian. 

"I'd rather just borrow yours, Father," says Russel. "But I want a turn with this one… frequently."

That's the second clue to Mercury that he's in deep trouble. A _turn_ with him?! What's that supposed to mean? Torture?!

"Oh well, I offered. What about you my golden angel?"

"That's okay, Dad. I don't need a slave," says Jaune.

"Well then, I hope my beautiful bull and my monkey boy don't mind sharing me…"

"But Master!!" screams Adam. "This piece of gutter trash isn't worthy of you!"

"I have a feeling he will be. I don't have a human slave after all… why not indulge myself. What's little quicksilver's name?"

"Good guess," says Jaune. "It's Mercury. He works for Cinder."

"Ah, the autumn witch… well, I don't mind stealing from _her_. What do you think, little boy?" Tyrian asks Mercury. "Are you ready to change your allegiance?"

Mercury tries to spit, but he's still paralyzed so it comes out as a slight drool. 

"You know, speaking of little boys, I forgot to ask our youngest ones," says Tyrian. "Aurum, do you want a slave? Jay?"

Jay looks at Mercury hungrily. "Maybe," says Jay. "You can give him as a birthday gift next time around. I want you to break him first so he doesn't give me any trouble."

Mercury is astounded. He's going to be given to a child as a birthday gift – after being broken?! He'd run far away from this house and never speak of it again, but he doesn't have that option. Instead, he's stung again, this time by Tyrian, and he begins to feel a bit loopy, a bit lovey dovey, a bit… euphoric. 

"Adam, bring him to my nest. I'm going to claim the poor whelp."

Adam lets out a displeased growl of frustration. 

"Don't worry, little bull, you only have to share for a few months. Jay's birthday is next November, not that far away."

"Master, this is January!"

"Oh hush, little bull. That's an order."

Adam says nothing more as he carries Mercury to a bedroom with no bed and throws him mercilessly down on a huge pile of cushions sheets blankets and pillows.

"I'm about as pleased about this as you are, Black!" Adam says grudgingly before stripping Mercury. Mercury can't move on his own or feel his body, but he's still awake, aware of what's happening.

_No no nonono!!! It's Marcus all over again!!_

Mercury's hand twitches and despite his euphoria is desperate to leave.

"Master! He's moving!" yells Adam.

"One moment, love!" yells Tyrian. 

When Tyrian comes in he stings Mercury repeatedly – lavender for love; pink for aphrodisiac and sexual bliss; essence for loyalty; and light blue for tranquilizer.

Mercury is relieved when he passes out. He doesn't want to be awake for this.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Two weeks later, Mercury is helping Sun and Scarlet make breakfast while Adam gives him the occasional slap on the ass.

"Good job, human. I'm impressed," says Adam. "I really thought you'd burn the pancakes… like you did yesterday."

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" asks Mercury. "Look, I said I was sorry. It's not like any of them made it to the table anyways and Jaune made Mistral toast so—"

Adam slaps Mercury hard in the face.

"Your job is to please Master, not to waste food!"

"Yes, Alpha," says Mercury. He hangs his head and turns his attention back to the skillet. He'll be damned if he burns anything this morning.

Then Jay comes into the kitchen to check on Mercury. "How's he doing?" Jay asks Adam.

"This one's from the ground up," says Adam. "I don't think he can do anything right."

Mercury huffs at the insult but doesn't contradict Adam.

"Just let me know when he's done," says Jay. "I want to play with him."

"He'll be done after he helps clean up after breakfast," says Adam. "Don't worry, he can kneel next to you at the table, Jay."

Jay smiles before hugging Mercury around the waist and leaving the kitchen. Mercury growls under his breath. "I can't believe Master Tyrian is going to give me to a child!"

"You'll love him," says Sun. "Everyone does."

"He just wants to play with my dick," complains Mercury, "He doesn't even really want a slave."

"That's not true," says Sun. "I bet he wants you for more than your tiny dick."

"Hey, I'm average! It's not small, I'm just surrounded by monster cocks in this house. Ask Jaune, he's not much bigger."

"Don't worry, when Jay's older, he'll want you for your ass and your cock won't matter," says Adam.

"Gee, thanks," says Mercury. He has to admit the prospect doesn't sound that bad. He loves cock in his ass, and Tyrian doesn't call him a bossy bottom for nothing. He knows the bossiness will be trained out of him by the time he's given to Jay for the kid's thirteenth birthday, but he can still enjoy the sensation.

When breakfast is served and Mercury kneels next to Jay at the table, Jay stings him with lavender and kisses him deeply. Mercury would recoil at the child's lips on his and the youthful tongue invading his mouth, but in that moment, he's so in love that he really doesn't care about Jay's age. He just cares about Jay. He kisses back eagerly as Tyrian giggles manically. 

"How splendid you two are getting along so well! Now Jay, don't forget, it's your duty to feed your pet."

"Yes, Grandfather," says Jay, and he holds out a piece of bacon that Mercury snatches playfully with his teeth, causing Jay to giggle. Adam looks on in disdain, but Mercury is smug that he's got the better Master. At least that's what he thinks in that moment. Much later he'll be embarrassed by the display, but right now, all he cares about is Jay's happiness and he just made Jay smile and laugh, so he thinks he's doing pretty well. 

After Mercury finishes cleaning up breakfast with Neptune, he reports to the master nestroom where Jay is waiting naked for him. "About time!" huffs the preteen. 

"Apologies, Master. I was simply doing my duties."

"I know," says Jay. "Come here, you can make it up to me." 

Mercury is already naked, save the metal collar on his neck and he kneels before his future Master, unsure of what to do. Jay takes him in a dominating kiss and Mercury lets him. He could fight the child for the upper hand, but he knows better than to pull that with Jay. Soon, Jay is stinging him with lavender again and pulling him down to his knees. Mercury has to crouch lower to reach his goal but when he does and the youthful scorpion musk hits his tongue, he melts. He loves the little bastard and if getting oral pleasure is what the kid wants, he's going to get it. 

Jay groans as Mercury does his job and huffs and pants as he draws closer to release. The scorpion spunk of the child taste better than the acrid come of his grandfather and Mercury swallows obediently before hugging Jay close and leaning his head on Jay's chest. Jay is still catching his breath when he says, "Good job, slave. You did good."

Mercury smirks at the approval and leans up to kiss the youngest scorpion. Soon, they're making out and Mercury pulls Jay into the blankets. He aches for his own release, but knows it doesn't matter. Still, he ruts against the child until Jay says, "Do you want me to take care of that?"

Mercury is dumbfounded. Jay's never said that to him before. Master Tyrian has never said that before. Mercury grins, "What did you have in mind, Master?"

Jay rolls Mercury on his back, straddles his hips and sinks down on Mercury's very thick five-inch cock. Mercury breathes heavy at the stimulation and nearly loses his load in an instant when Jay sinks down all the way and begins to roll his hips. Well, at least this is something Mercury knows how to do. He fucks Jay gently and passionately until they're both ready to come, getting lost in that tight, hot, wet silken ass as Jay gets closer and closer, pulsing on Mercury's thick cock until Mercury blows his load. Jay jerks off furiously then and comes hard all over Mercury's chest and face. Mercury licks his lips, savoring the flavor and Jay pulls off his cock and snuggles against him as if he isn't a sloppy mess. 

"Thank you, Master," says Mercury. "That was wonderful."

"Enjoy it while you can. Once I get my essence enhancement, you'll never top me again."

Mercury kisses Jay's neck and says, "Whatever pleases you, Master."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Two weeks later, Mercury is at the point where he doesn't need stings to have fealty and love for Jay. He's still disturbed that he's falling in love with a child but takes solace in the fact that Jay won't always be a child and he plans to be his slave for the rest of his life. It's an honor to serve him this early in life even if the sex is more than unnerving. Regardless, the Day of Romance is almost upon them and he won't leave his young Master unfulfilled. 

Signal is having a ball. It's nothing major, just a ballroom dance at a children's warrior school, but it means the world to Jay and Aurum. Mercury takes it upon himself to ask Jay to the dance and Jay happily agrees. In fact, he enthusiastically kisses Mercury before dragging him off to dance lessons. Mercury already knows how to dance, but he's not about to embarrass Jay. It occurs to him that he could teach the kid, but he thinks it's better to let everyone blame the professional dance instructors rather than him if things go wrong. 

Mercury escorts Jay to dance lessons all week and kind of wishes they had more time, but Jay is a surprisingly fast learner, so Mercury isn't too worried. 

Somehow, Cardin got roped into being a chaperone. These kids are too young to cause any real trouble like drinking or drugs, but all the same, Cardin is stressed that the night he wants to celebrate with his husband is obstructed by work. 

Aurum asks some girl at school. He was going to ask Jay, but Tyrian suggested he go with Sun instead, and no offense to the monkey-tailed faunus, but Sun is a little over-the-top even for an energetic teen like Aurum. Sun is depressed about the whole thing and asks Tyrian if he'll go to the dance with him, but Tyrian reminds him that there are adult functions they can go to together and that this dance is for making the children happy.

Aurum is a little disappointed though. He didn't really want to ask the girl and the girl doesn't seem to want to go with him, but he asked and she agreed, so they're going. At least Aurum hopes they're going. He really doesn't want to get ditched by someone he doesn't even like, as counterintuitive as that sounds.

Of course when he goes to pick her up, he finds out her boyfriend from Vacuo showed up out of nowhere to surprise her and now she's going to the dance with him. Aurum dejectedly says that he doesn't want to go anymore, but Adam is in a tuxedo when he gets home. 

"I know I'm not a girl, but I know how to dance," says Adam, and Aurum hugs him with tears in his eyes. Adam kisses him gently and says, "Come on, Gorgeous. We don't want to be late."

The dance is phenomenal. All of the kids are having a blast, and despite just learning, Jay is the best dancer there. When the other chaperones ask Cardin why older teenagers have escorted Jay and Aurum to the dance, he explains that the boys couldn't get dates and those men are their family servants, doing a favor for the boys so they won't be alone. 

"That's so sweet!" says Taiyang Xiou Long. "Well, they look adorable. You know, I used to escort Yang to dances when she was young. Lots of boys asked her, but she wasn't impressed with them. She said she'd rather go alone than with someone she doesn't like, but I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

Cardin smiles, "That's kind of you. From what I gather, you're a pretty good father, Tai."

"Thank you," says Taiyang. "How'd your boys end up with the servants?"

"Aurum's date dumped him at the last minute and Adam thought it would make his night. Adam's really thoughtful and put a tux on just in case. And Mercury asked Jay to the dance as soon as he found out about it. I think Mercury just loves balls."

Taiyang laughs hard at that.

"I meant _dances_ ," says Cardin. "I'm not sure how he feels about the other."

"Well, it's adorable that they're… did Jay just try to give Mercury a kiss?"

Cardin puts his face in his hands. "Please tell me Mercury didn't kiss my son."

"No, Merc turned his head away. Looks like your boy has a crush on the help."

"I'll go have a talk with him. We are the chaperones after all."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


After the dance, Jay takes Mercury to the spare nestroom and makes out with him until they're both sweaty and aching for release. 

"You know," says Mercury, "it still bothers me that you're so young. I'm not a pedophile."

"I know. But I like older guys. And you belong to me, so it's not like it's you initiating it."

"I know. You really are a sweet kid though."

"Do you love me?" asks Jay. He thinks he knows the answer but Mercury has never said it.

"What do you think?" Mercury asks playfully.

"Say what you feel, slave. I want to know," says Jay. 

Mercury kisses him hard before saying, "I would do anything for you."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Look, I… I'm not really into romance… or feelings… I don't know exactly how I feel. But I do care about you more than anyone else. And I want to please you every second of the day. I just don't want to say it unless I'm sure. I've never been in love before and this is a little scary for me."

"I understand," says Jay. "Now lay back. I've got a surprise for you."

Mercury does and immediately feels Jay's mouth on his dick. "You don't have to, Master."

Jay doesn't stop, he just moans and sucks, making Mercury moan in tandem with him as the boy sucks him hard. Soon, Jay is pulling away and climbing on top of him, lining his anus up with Mercury's dickhead and sitting down slowly, making Mercury buck in pleasure. Jay puts his hand on Mercury's chest and says, "Patience, slave." Mercury tries to hold still after that, but Jay is pumping up and down his cock so painfully slowly. Jay moans before leaning forward to kiss Mercury on the lips. "Okay, now go for it."

Taking off like a horse at the beginning of a race, Mercury starts hard and fast. He pumps his thickness in and out of Jay in a quick rhythm, building them both to climax in no time, kissing Jay all the while.

When they've both finished, Jay just cuddles with him.

"What, no sting?" asks Mercury.

"Do you need it?" asks Jay.

"It's just normal for me. The whole love thing, you know."

Jay places his stinger against Mercury's neck and stings him with his essence and then with lavender venom.

Mercury sighs. "Thank you, Master," says Mercury as he starts to drift off to sleep, holding Jay in his arms and wondering how he got so lucky.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The next morning, Jay is sucking Mercury awake and Mercury comes before he even wakes up completely. He holds Jay's head against his stomach as he catches his breath.

"Adam said it's time to go make coffee," says Jay.

"But Sun always makes the coffee," says Mercury.

"Sun has a hangover. Grandfather got him really drunk last night."

"Fine. You want to tag along, Master? I could use the company."

"Sure," says Jay and he runs off to get dressed in his cloak and silk pants while Mercury goes to clean himself up. While Mercury works in the kitchen, Jay keeps an arm or his tail around his waist most of the time, just enjoying the simple contact. He's growing really fond of Mercury and just touching him, even if it's not sexual, brings Jay comfort.

After coffee is made and Mercury makes sure the kitchen is spotless so Adam won't have a reason to bitch, Jay takes Mercury to the living room to cuddle as he puts on cartoons. Mercury laughs, so often forgetting how young Jay really is. He's mature for his age and doesn't often indulge in childish things like this. Mercury pulls Jay into his lap and cuddles him as Jay laughs at the screen. 

Adam comes in and gives Mercury an impatient look. Mercury sticks his tongue out at the alpha slave before turning his head to Jay's neck and kissing it passionately.

Adam growls in frustration before storming off to make breakfast with Scarlet and Neptune.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It's a month later when Jay begs Tyrian for the essence enhancement he gave Russel, Sky and Cardin. Tyrian was planning on waiting for Jay's thirteenth birthday, but he can't say 'no' to his grandson and starts the injections immediately. The first two days of it, Jay cries from the pain as Mercury holds him. Mercury wishes there was something he could do to make the pain go away, but Tyrian is strict with the regimen, giving Jay injections four times a day for two weeks to make sure he has the most growth he can get from them. 

By the end of it, Jay is thicker than Mercury when hard and about ten inches long. Tyrian says he'll get longer as he finishes puberty, but for now, Mercury is already intimidated by Jay's size. After that, Mercury only bottoms for Jay, and the preteen fucks him hard every day, bringing Mercury absolute bliss. Mercury enjoys sucking it too. It still has the youthful taste to it, though the scorpion musk is stronger than before, and the real reward is the looks on Jay's face when Mercury brings him pleasure. He's always eager to please his Master, and although Jay won't technically own him for several months, Mercury's absolute and complete loyalty is already assured.

One night, Jay is making love to Mercury, and Mercury is in blissful submission to Jay, never having felt the way he feels now. As Jay starts gushing inside of Mercury, Mercury comes hard, screaming, "I love you, Master!! Oh Gods, I love you!!" 

Jay holds him tighter and continues to pump into Mercury as he comes. It takes minutes for Jay's orgasm to end and he kisses Mercury hard, molesting the older boy's mouth with his tongue before saying it back.

"I love you, Mercury Black… my perfect slave. I adore you."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


After that night, Mercury is always in a good mood. For the first time in his life, he's in love. Adam is still the bane of his existence, and Tyrian often claims him, making him scream in pain and pleasure, but even the smallest look of adoration from Jay makes Mercury's heart soar. 

One day, Mercury decides he wants to be marked. With Tyrian's permission, he gets an ornate lettering of Jay's name tattooed across his lower back. Now it says, 'Property of Jay Winchester' just over his buttocks and when Jay sees it, he kisses Mercury for nearly an hour before rolling him over and sliding inside him. It should be routine by now, but every time they make love is a new experience for Mercury. He hopes Jay feels the same way. He doesn't want the kid to get bored with him and throw him away. He means everything to Mercury, and Mercury would gladly give his life to protect him. 

Fortunately for Mercury and unbeknownst to him, Jay feels the same way.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	23. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald is looking for Mercury. 
> 
> So is someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for violence, character death, seriously underage kissing and sex and police.

  


  


Taiyang Xiou Long looks panicked.

"Professor Winchester!! Professor Winchester!!" he shouts as he rushes down the hall to Cardin.

"What is it Tai?" asks Cardin, worried at Taiyang's distress.

"Some girl – red eyes, light-green hair, revealing outfit – she's looking for your son's manservant! She was just at the school asking students about him."

"Her name is Emerald, and she's dangerous. Let the rest of the faculty know she isn't welcome on school grounds. She's Mercury's old partner, probably trying to recruit him for some kind of trouble."

"Emerald… Gods, Ruby told me about her… and your Mercury is _that_ Mercury?!"

"He's different now, Tai. I promise you, Mercury isn't a threat to any of the students, nor is he a threat to your daughters. Emerald isn't like him. He was under duress, but she's a fanatic. She follows a megalomaniac named Cinder Fall. Mercury bolted the first chance he had a safe place to go, but Emerald is only loyal to Cinder."

"Cinder Fall?! The one that orchestrated the fall of Beacon?!" exclaims Tai. "This is bad, Cardin. Really bad. I wouldn't let Mercury out of the house for a while – for his own protection. If Emerald is looking for him, that means—"

"—Cinder is probably looking for him too. My family can handle either of them on their own, but Cinder's the kind of woman to involve innocent lives. Would you tell the headmaster what's going on? Let him know that I won't be coming to work for a week. I want this handled before I draw anyone dangerous to the school."

"That's a good idea," says Taiyang. "Do you think Adam's old associates would be able to help protect the students?"

Cardin looks at Taiyang in shock.

"Yang told me. It's okay, I knew ever since New Year's. She said he's different now. I believe her."

"I don't know if Adam has the pull with his old associates that he once did. Even if he does, I don't think the parents would be thrilled."

"Good point. I'll talk to the headmaster. You get home."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Cardin calls Jaune as soon as he leaves the school, telling him to have the whole family ready for a battle in case Cinder shows up. By the time he gets home, Emerald is already at the gate.

"Well, well, if it isn't Beacon's very own school bully… where's Mercury?"

"I haven't seen him. Maybe you should have kept better track of him."

"Oh, we did. His last mission was to this address and his last known location was a school dance at Signal Academy."

"What can I say? Maybe he just likes balls."

"Very funny. Where is he?"

"Why do you care? Pull out and take your losses. All you'll get here is a fight. One you can't win."

Adam strolls out of the mansion alongside Tyrian and Team SSSN. "This bitch giving you trouble?" asks Adam.

"Nothing we can't handle," says Cardin smirking at Emerald.

"Good. I'd hate for the police to get here and see we've done their job for them," days Adam.

"What?!" screams Emerald. 

At that moment, police cars drive from around every corner as Cardin wrestles Emerald's arms behind her back, disarming her and wrestling her to the ground.

"Emerald Sustrai!" says a voice over a megaphone, "Do not attempt to leave! You are under arrest for conspiracy to endanger the City of Vale! There is no escape!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"You know Cinder is just going to come looking for me," says Mercury. "If Emerald found me, she will too."

"Technically, Emerald didn't find you," says Cardin. "Besides, it turns out we have some dirt on Cinder. You told us about her tattoo, remember? And Jaune told us how Autumn was injured. With the knowledge we have now, we know we have the upper hand."

"Why's that?" asks Mercury.

"Because Aurum can control Grimm," says Tyrian. "And Cinder has a Grimm hiding within her body. One capable of taking magic from one person and depositing it in another."

Mercury's eyes go wide. "It's a trap?!"

"Nothing so crude," says Tyrian. "More of a backup plan. We already have a host in mind. So tell me, Mercury, how loyal to this family are you?"

"How can you even ask me that?!" demands Mercury. "You know I would never endanger Jay or this family! I would never betray you!"

"We'll see," says Tyrian.

"'We'll see'?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you'll have the chance to prove your allegiance," says Jaune. "No venoms, no manipulation, just you and your choices. We hope you make the right ones."

Mercury storms off, unable to face his family. He went way off mission when he stayed with them and now that he's pledged his body, mind and soul to Jay, how could they think he would ever even communicate with Cinder, much less allow himself to be under her thumb?! He goes to the spare nesting room and buries himself in the covers. Jay will come find him. He always does. He hopes Jay makes it painful this time. He's feeling self flagellating but doesn't know how to inflict pain on himself.

To his surprise, it's Adam who comes to find him.

"Hey, human. I know this is tough. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to but I want you to listen."

Mercury huffs and turns over to stare at Adam.

"I know it's not easy to be mistrusted. That's all. It gets better if you don't hold on to spite. That's all I can say."

As Adam turns to leave, Mercury calls him back, "Adam, wait! Do you think they're right not to trust me?"

"I've never trusted you. But I think Jay can, and that's all that matters."

At first, Mercury thinks he's saying that because Mercury belongs to Jay, but then it occurs to him – his choice is between Cinder and Jay. Not Cinder and Tyrian. Not Cinder and the whole family. Cinder and Jay. Mercury hopes he's wrong, but on some level, he knows he isn't.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Two weeks later, Cinder Fall is at the mansion's gate. She doesn't bother ringing the bell. She floats in an aura of magic as fire flows from her eyes and she blasts the gates apart with magic from her hands. Adam and Jay come running around the house from where they were training in the backyard. 

"Traitor!" screams Cinder, blasting a fireball at Adam. Jay jumps in front of Adam and spins his scythe, dissipating the fireball. Aurum comes running out of the house with Jaune, and just when Cinder is about to attack them, Mercury launches himself from the roof with his boots and flies towards Cinder where she's floating in the air. He does an aerial maneuver to land a crushing blow to her head, but Cinder swats him away like a bug and he flies into the side of the house, aura depleted and bones broken. 

Adam attacks with his Chokutō and knocks Cinder from the sky, prompting her to manifest swords from molten glass out of nowhere. He fights her in melée as Sun comes out of the mansion and enters the fray, Cardin and Neptune close behind. She does a lot of damage, wearing down their auras to the red by the time Aurum's eyes are glowing red, Jaune's hand on his shoulder.

His dark aura expands until the sky seems blackened out. Only then does Cinder pay him any attention and by then, it's too late. She feels the Beetle Grimm that's disguised itself as a tattoo in her back lurch out from her skin, stretching like goo and attaching to Jay. She fights for control, trying to pull it back to her, but it reverses its position.

"No…" she whispers. She starts to hack at the Grimm with the molten glass swords but Aurum's aura is protecting it now and she can't even scratch the Grimm. She decides to go for the source and throws a sword at Jay, but a dismembered robot leg crashes into the blade midair and launches it towards the fence, away from Jay's body. As the Grimm siphons her powers away, she says to Mercury, "I may not win this fight, but neither will you, traitor!" She blasts him with a fireball the size of the side of the mansion, pouring it on like a gout of flame. 

Mercury's world goes bright. 

And then dark.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"I think he's waking up," says Jaune.

"No, he's been twitching like that for hours," says Russel.

"No, really. His aura feels different!" exclaims Jaune.

"You're just imagining things, golden angel," says Tyrian. "He was long gone before we could have done anything."

"His heart's beating! He's waking up!" says Jaune.

"QUIT GETTING JAY'S HOPES UP!" screams Cardin. "You said the same thing an hour ago, and then he was gone again!" 

Mercury opens his eyes. He's not at home. The lights are too bright and there's a hospital smell almost as annoying as the uncomfortable bed he's laying on. It has to be a medical facility. He never sleeps in a bed at home.

Jaune is glowing with aura with his hands on Mercury's arms and Jay is next to him, sobbing into his chest.

"Master…?" says Mercury. "What happened?"

Jay cries harder and kisses his face, not caring who sees it. The whole family hugs him one by one soas not to crowd him.

"Cinder's gone," says Cardin. "Jay lost control when you died and—"

"—I'm not _dead_!" says Mercury.

"Not anymore," says Adam. "You were."

"So Jaune healed me?" asks Mercury.

"No," says Jaune. "Not initially anyways. I can't bring back the dead."

"Then how?" asks Mercury.

"The Grimm. It can transfer life force from one person to another," says Cardin. "Jaune, would you activate his aura so he can see?"

Jaune places his hands on Mercury's arm again and glows white as Mercury glows Blue Jay blue. Mercury stops breathing for a moment.

"Master?" asks Mercury, entranced by the colors flowing from his body, and then by Jay's eyes.

"I gave up half of my life force to bring back yours," says Jay. "Over time we'll both be at full again, but for now, we're both weak."

"But the power transfer…" says Mercury, "Does this mean you're…"

"Well, not technically a Maiden," says Jay, "but yeah… I'm the Fall... something."

"For that matter," says Jaune, "so are you."

"I love you, Master," Mercury says to Jay. "When can we go home?"

"Not yet," says Jaune. "You need rest. You'll be okay, but there's only so much we can do at this point. You need a lot more fluids. You… you were pretty burned up when we dug you out of the rubble."

"Burnt? Do I have scars now?" Mercury asks fearfully.

"No, I took care of that," says Jaune. "But look at it this way: by the time you're ready to come home, the outside wall will be rebuilt and there won't be a draft."

"Damn… thank you guys."

"Thank _you_ ," says Jay. "During the power transfer, I was vulnerable. You saved my life."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Besides, you saved mine."

"It was a group effort," Jay says with a blush.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Showing the security video of Mercury helping bring Cinder Fall to justice helped him get off with a sentence of probation, since he didn't actually do anything criminal other than pretend to be hurt in the Vytal Festival Tournament and take video of something that actually happened. Ten years of probation from being associated with Cinder, but as long as he checks in once a week and doesn't get involved in any other crimes, he's good.

When he finally gets to go home, Mercury is given a welcome home party. Teams RWBY and JNPR are there and Jay stays at his side the whole time. Mercury wears his collar proudly and whenever someone asks who he belongs to, he shows them his 'Property of Jay Winchester' tattoo. Weiss isn't as quick to forgive him in his role regarding the fall of Beacon, but Ruby welcomes him with open arms, and when Blake, Yang, Ren and Nora see the footage of him confronting Cinder, saving Jay's life and then dying for it, they have to respect him, even if they don't like him. No one knows that the Maiden powers were transferred over to Jay and then in part to Mercury except for the family. They plan on keeping it a family secret unless they can't. For now though, Mercury has the same color irises as Jay and everyone knows it's because Jay gave part of his life to save Mercury, even if they don't know the details of how. 

For the time being, the Beetle Grimm lives happily in the black aura of Aurum's black tail. If it is ever needed again, Aurum will have it. 

When everyone goes home for the night, Mercury lays with Jay, their blue eyes looking into each other as they make love. They bring each other to release after release, enjoying each other thoroughly and declaring their love. Mercury may not have wanted to be a slave, a member of this household or in love with a child, but he is, and for now, he has no complaints whatsoever.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	24. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay has a birthday with lots of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for drinking, discussions of pedophilia (sort of) and underage kissing.

  


  


The next half-year passes before they know it. Aurum is now fifteen, the boys are almost done with their third semester at Signal, Cardin is still the bludgeoning instructor and it's almost Jay's birthday.

His major rights of passage – his essence enhancement and his first slave – have already been given. But becoming a teenager is a right of passage in and of itself, and Jay is excited. 

Mercury is designing a gift for Jay with the help of Cardin's father's company. It's a set of leg stabilizers with boots and dust propulsion similar to Mercury's own mechanical legs. 

He isn't the only one developing gifts for Jay. Cardin and Jaune are designing a new outfit for him with Water, Energy and Ice dust in it. Jay can do a lot more with dust-enhanced clothing now that he's the Fall Beau, and he's grown in size as well, developing muscles and growing four inches in six months. 

And Tyrian has a gift for him as well. In secret, he's been giving Mercury essence enhancement in his testicles and prostate. His dick size won't change, but his orgasms will last much longer and he'll come a lot more jism. It takes time for the enhancement to take effect, so Tyrian starts the process eighteen days before Jay's birthday. 

School's going really well. Aurum is quickly getting better with all of his weapons and he may even master them within a three year curriculum. And Jay decided to add dust inlay to his scythe, giving it the ability to use Ice in addition to Water and Energy. 

Mercury and Adam have been acting as Jay and Aurum's bodyguards, attending school with them and following them wherever they go, and Neptune and Scarlet are still Cardin's teacher's assistants. With the five of them, Taiyang and Qrow, the school is well protected from attacks, and though the Grimm have penetrated the city walls more than once in the past six months, it hasn't been anywhere near the level of devastation that hit the city last Midwinter. 

Neptune now has a Taurus tattoo on his left arm – a circle with a semicircle atop it representing bull horns. Adam has been wonderful to him, feeding his masochism with pain and punishment while giving him lots of sweet affection. They both wear rings but the subject of marriage has never come up. They're happy as they are and see no reason to change things. 

Jaune has brought up the idea of having another kid, but Cardin has been against it. Unfortunately for Cardin, Jay has sided with Jaune and asked for a little brother. Cardin is still saying 'no' and Jaune isn't going to do something like that without a unanimous vote.

Teams RWBY and JNPR have gotten more used to the idea that Mercury and Adam are part of their friends' household. There are still some hard feelings, but all in all, they get along alright.

Finally, the day arrives and Jay turns thirteen.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Junior's club is rented out. Between Yang's persuasion and Tyrian's money, it was no problem to reserve it for the birthday party. 

Cardin is spending the first part of the party drinking with Yang and Taiyang while Jay dances with Mercury in a waltz on the dance floor. Adam is dancing with Blake, Neptune with Weiss, Jaune with Scarlet and Tyrian with Aurum. Tyrian's always been a well-coordinated fighter, but seeing him do something innocuous like dancing with his coordination is like seeing a shark make ice sculptures with its teeth. 

Yang is looking at Cardin with interest. "Have you told them yet?"

Cardin smirks. "Jaune knows. He signed the paperwork with me."

"It's a surprise, isn't it?" asks Taiyang.

"Yep. Sun's at home helping him get dressed for the party. We picked out his clothes earlier today. I had his shirt specially made."

"Can't wait for the big reveal," says Yang. 

"It'll be just before cake," says Cardin. "So how are things with Team RWBY? Ever find your mom?"

Taiyang looks really awkward for a second, scratching the back of his neck before saying, "I'm just going to leave you two alone. Catch you later."

Yang sighs. "Qrow agreed to deliver a letter to her, but they still won't tell me where she is. I'm starting to lose my patience."

"I understand. How's Ruby doing?"

"Cheerful as ever. She… holy shit! Jay just kissed Mercury!"

"Again?! I need to have another talk with him. Jay's been trying to kiss Mercury a lot lately." Cardin looks to the dance floor to see his son lip locked with Mercury. Mercury isn't kissing back but he isn't moving away either.

"I'm gonna kill him!" says Cardin, and he storms past shocked dancers on the dance floor to where they're staring. Mercury isn't moving away and Jay is using _tongue_.

"MERCURY!!!" Cardin yells, and Mercury breaks the kiss to look at Cardin, just in time for a punch to the face.

"Dad, stop!" yells Jay. "It was my fault!"

"He should know better!" says Cardin. "You will not put up with Jay kissing you like that, and if it happens again, I'm going to duct tape your mouth shut!"

"Understood," is all Mercury says.

Cardin goes back to the bar and orders shot after shot of tequila. 

"Slow down, Card!" says Yang. "It's taken care of, I don't think it's going to happen again. Besides, it's not like Mercury was participating."

"He wasn't abstaining either!" says Cardin.

"Yeah… I gotta admit, that does give him creep points."

"It's just… I don't mind it when they kiss at home but they know better than to kiss in public!"

"They kiss at home?!!" Yang practically yells.

"They haven't made anything official yet, but yeah. They're in love. I just can't wait for Jay to be older so it's not such a mess."

"That's… wow. I think I lost all respect for Mercury. Wait! That's why he sacrificed himself to save Jay from Cinder! He loves him!"

"Yeah… that's probably why."

"At least you know your son's manservant is willing to sacrifice himself for Jay. That's a bit of a plus!"

"You don't believe that," says Cardin.

"It doesn't make up for the kissing, but at least you know he's not using him," says Yang.

"If anyone's using anybody, it's Jay. He's always made aggressive advances on Mercury."

"Wow. It's like the chicken hawk with Foghorn Leghorn…" says Yang.

"Yeah… except Mercury isn't as clueless as that cartoon rooster."

"Hey… is Mercury a slave? Like Adam and Neptune?"

"And Sun and Scarlet. Yeah. He belongs to Jay, actually." 

"Wow… that's… wow… it makes much more sense now. Why he didn't pull away, I mean."

"Yeah, but that's no excuse. He could have ruined the entire party."

At about that time, Sun comes into the club and whispers in Jaune's ear. Jaune gives Cardin an excited look and follows Sun out of the club.

"Looks like our party guest is here," says Cardin. "I should go see him. He might need me."

"Okay, but don't drink anymore when you get back. You might want to be able to remember tonight."

"You're probably right. See you soon, Yang."

Cardin leaves the club to find Sun and Jaune with a ten-year-old boy.

"Hi, son," says Cardin, "Remember me?"

The boy hugs Cardin enthusiastically, with a grip stronger than his size would suggest.

"Hi, Daddy!!" says the boy. "How's the party? Can we go in yet?"

"Almost. Let me just text Adam so we know everyone's ready to see you."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Adam smirks when his scroll chimes. He knows what it will say, but looks anyways.

"Egg is in the nest," is what the message from Cardin says. Adam lets out a small laugh. There's no reason to speak in code, but Cardin gets a kick out of it, and Adam gets a kick out of him doing it. 

Adam starts gathering everyone towards the cake and waits to light the candles. Jay is ready and waiting, but he's looking around for his dads. "Where are they?" asks Jay.

"Give them just a moment," says Adam. "They're escorting a very special guest inside."

Then, Sun runs into the club to start taking selfies with everybody before turning his scroll towards the door and taking video as Cardin and Jaune walk in with a small boy. His hair is dark red, but it has a lot of brightness to it, not so different from the dark red of Adam's hair. He's wearing a light gray shirt with the Winchester Cardinal on it in the same red as his hair and red jeans that match. 

And he has silver eyes.

Jay looks on with interest, afraid to hope. He's asked for a little brother a lot this year and even begged for one as his birthday approached. When they finally reach Jay at the cake table, the kid rushes to him and gives him a tight hug. 

_Strong little fucker!_ thinks Jay.

"Jay, this is your little brother, Roy," says Jaune. "We adopted him just today, but we've been communicating with him and planning this for a week or two."

"Yes!!" cries Jay, jumping up and down with his brother in his arms. Roy is just as enthusiastic and when they finally stop celebrating, Jay turns to the cake and sees that the candles are lit. 

As everyone sings _Happy Birthday_ to Jay, he keeps an arm over his brother's shoulder. He blows out all the candles in one go and then it's time to open presents as everyone gets a slice of cake.

Jay goes to the bathroom to change into his new outfit when he opens his gift from his dads. He looks great in the new apparel. It isn't so different from his other outfit, but there's a sleeveless, skin-tight tunic with white fur trimming, a new blue cloak made of silk with short white fur on the underside, a clasp for the cloak that's blue and white, shaped like the Winchester Cardinal, fingerless gloves of white palms and blue backs and brand new boots, a lot like his old ones but much more comfortable with the newer fit. The blue pants have dust embroidery in white, depicting Mistral-style dragons with long bodies swirled around themselves as they stretch across and around the legs of the pants. 

Luckily, the boots that Mercury gives him are perfect for his new outfit. The leg stabilizers fit perfectly under the pants and the boot part of the boots buckles around the pant legs, looking much like the boots his dads got him. They match the blue and white colors of his typical clothes, including the new outfit, and Mercury shows him the multiple functions of the boots with Air cartridges and Fire cartridges. 

Just like the clothes, Jay puts on the new boots eagerly, ready to try them out but knowing it's better to do it outside when he gets home.

He opens his other presents, thanking everyone when he gets them. Team RWBY went in together on a gift, not knowing that Mercury was getting him propulsion boots. They're wrist bracers that turn into Ice/Water vambraces that shoot rounds of dust just like Yang's do. 

He puts them on and loves the way the blue and white of them match his outfit. He wonders if Team RWBY matched it to the outfit he always wears or if they knew about the gift from his dads. Either way, he admires them and has fun changing them back and forth between vambraces and wrist bracers. 

When the gift-opening is over, everyone's stuffed with cake, especially Nora, and Cardin has gone back to drinking with Yang as some of the party guests return to dancing. Jaune is teaching Roy how to dance and Jay excitedly helps out. 

"So that was a thing," says Yang.

"Yeah. It's been a good night so far," says Cardin. 

"The little one's a cutie," says Yang. "He's almost as good looking as Aurum."

"I agree. I think he's going to be a real charmer when he gets older."

"You going to turn him into a scorpion faunus?"

"As soon as we get home, I'm going to start the process. He should be fully developed around New Year's."

"You know, it's a little scary that you can do that," says Yang.

"I know. Imagine how scared I was when it happened to me. At least Roy is fully informed and consenting."

"True that. Do you think we'll have another Midwinter like last year?"

"Gods, I hope not," says Cardin. "If we do, I can't imagine I can stop Aurum or Jay from fighting. But I think the whole family should stick together next time something like that happens. We almost lost Adam, and we could have lost Neptune. It's just too dangerous to be in small groups."

"Yeah. Ren and Nora agreed to stay by Team RWBY if that happens again. Six is better than two or four if the worst happens."

"Hey… do you guys ever have to deal with romance drama?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it," says Yang. "This is a party. The time to get away from all the drama."

"Yeah… things have been crazy though. I'm glad Jay's birthday was on a Friday this year. I'd hate to have to go in to work tomorrow."

Yang laughs. "What would your students think?"

"I don't know. Qrow drinks on the job, but he's high functioning when he's drunk. I'm not."

"Qrow's always drunk. Does he know about your household?"

"He knows a lot more than anyone else. I'd actually prefer he know less than you, but that's the way the cookie crumbles."

"Lots of family secrets?"

"You have no idea."

"Hey, I was thinking. With Cinder gone, there's a new Fall Maiden. My team and I were thinking of looking for her. What do you think? We could always use help."

"I would worry about the other Maidens. The Fall Maiden… let's just say, I know it's someone trustworthy. We don't have to worry about this one being another Cinder."

"You know who she is?!"

"It's a secret. We need to protect that secret with our lives. There's a good reason I'm not telling you, Yang."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Does Qrow know?"

"I haven't told him, but he's pretty sharp. I think he knows."

"He thinks she's someone in Vale."

"It is," says Cardin. 

"You've been using neutral pronouns. I've been saying 'she', but you've been saying 'it'."

"Yes."

"It's not a woman this time."

"I can't answer that, Yang."

"I wasn't asking."

Cardin sighs. "Just drop it. We can trust this one. That's all you need to know."

"Okay. I trust you. Qrow says there's a bigger threat. Someone looking to control the Maidens or steal their power. Whoever this one is, make sure they know to be on guard. Qrow's worried."

Cardin laughs. "He probably told you that knowing you'd tell me so I could tell him."

"So it is a man?"

"Technically, no."

"A transgendered person?"

Cardin laughs. "No, but that would sure make more sense since the Maidens supposed to be female."

"It's a boy. A trustworthy one. Is that why you adopted Roy?"

"What?! No! We adopted him because he needs a family and we love him!"

"Okay, okay. It was just a hunch."

"A bad one." 

"Well, I guess the whole thing is a lot to handle. Let us know if you need help protecting the 'Maiden'."

"We're going with 'Beau' for now."

"You mean like a boyfriend?"

"No. 'Beau' also means an attractive young man."

"Oh. That definition is a little outdated though."

"Do you have a better one?"

"'Prince'?"

"Just no."

Yang laughs. "I guess 'Fall Beau' makes sense. So what are you doing after the party?"

"Turning Roy into a faunus, tucking my kids into bed and fucking the hell out of Jaune and Scarlet."

Yang laughs again. "I'm going to spend the night at my dad's house. It's nice to go home once in a while."

"Yeah. I wouldn't know. My dad and I don't exactly get along."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about. He's abusive. Always has been. Tyrian's fucking insane, but he's a much better father."

"That's… a little scary."

Cardin laughs mirthlessly. "Tell me about it."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

"I know, Yang. You're a good friend."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	25. A Fateful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy grows a new tail.
> 
> The family grows a new tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severe warning for seriously underage sex, violence, injury, mass devastation and body modification.
> 
> I do not condone underage sex or sex with minors. It is a form of severe abuse. This is a work of fiction that depicts a cycle of abuse. The enthusiasm on the parts of Roy, Jay and/or Aurum do not excuse Cardin, Tyrian or anyone else from committing those acts. This is therapy writing for me and my therapist recently helped me identify that I'm recreating my own childhood abuse by writing it differently in a less traumatic way (willingness as opposed to unwillingness, caring dynamic versus hatred/anger and gentleness as opposed to violence). This is uncomfortable subject matter and I don't mean to encourage or belittle the severity of this type of behavior.

  


  


Cardin lays Roy down gently, taking off the boy's clothes with something akin to reverence. Roy looks up at him in anticipation. He knows what's coming next. He wants it – _Gods, he wants it!!_ – and he doesn't have to wait long before he's naked in his fathers' nest. Then Cardin kisses him gently but deeply, invading his mouth with his tongue and crushing their lips together. Roy kisses back eagerly rolling his hips upward before pulling his knees up next to his chest. Cardin takes the invitation for what it is and uses his stinger to lubricate his youngest son's anus before pressing against it, and after a minute of gentle pushing, into it. 

Roy is panting in the intensity of the sensation. He angles his hips differently and suddenly, Cardin is a lot further inside. He tightens up on reflex and Cardin breaks the kiss to whisper against his mouth, "Are you trying to make me come?"

Roy licks Cardin's lips playfully. "Isn't that the point?" 

Cardin grins and kisses him hard before pressing further in. Roy is ready for him and Cardin starts pumping in and out, keeping the thrusts shallow for now, but bringing them both closer to climax. Then Roy starts clenching up hard and littering their stomachs with come as his contractions push Cardin over the edge and Cardin loses himself in the sensation, pumping in and out gently and slowly as he gushes jism inside his son. In the minutes it takes for Cardin to finish, he keeps working his way in deeper, and before he realizes it, all sixteen inches are buried in Roy. He hadn't meant to go that deep the first time but as he starts to pull out, Roy grabs his shoulders. 

"Daddy! Don't move. Please."

"Yeah. Okay, Son."

Cardin stays where he is and waits until Roy is ready, expecting the whole thing to be over, but Roy starts getting hard again, kisses Cardin fiercely and grabs his hips, pulling him against his ass in rhythm. 

"Well, aren't you eager? Are you sure, Roy? We don't have to."

"I want to!" says Roy. "Please!"

"Okay, Son," says Cardin and he kisses Roy gently as he starts rolling his hips, making Roy moan in pleasure.

They make love for another two hours before Cardin pulls out to insert his stinger. He angles the barb just right and releases dark green venom to numb the pain, then pierces the tailbone between vertebrae and injects his essence into the spinal cord.

They continue to kiss, and Cardin injects his essence every ten minutes for about two hours before taking his son to the bathroom to clean him up.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Roy is working on his weapon design. Double-bladed war axes with blades that retract into elemental escrimas that double as assault rifles. Of course he's designing them as automatic pistols for the time being, since he's much too small to have an assault rifle in each hand. And the design accommodates grappling hooks on the heads of the axes and the rifle barrel open at the handle. He isn't too sure of himself, but he's proud of the design. 

When Cardin sees the design on paper it's crude, but he praises Roy for his ingenuity and creativity. He immediately scans the drawings with his scroll and sends the designs to his birth father. With any luck, the weapons will be ready for Midwinter. 

Jay is impressed with the drawings and tells Roy how cool they are. When he asks what he wants to name them, Roy says, "Emberfangs." 

"Cool!" says Jay. "Are they going to use fire crystals?"

"A Fire crystal inlay on the staves and Fire and Energy inlay on the blades. And of course the guns can use any kind of elemental rounds."

"That sounds pretty neat!" says Jay. "Are you planning on forging them yourself?"

"I don't know the first thing about weapon making. But if I go to school at Signal, then I'll have to make them eventually."

"There are other combat schools. You'll be starting combat training school around the time Aurum and I are ready to go to one of the Huntsman Academies. If we go to Shade Academy in Vacuo, you'll be going to Oscuro. If we go to Haven Academy in Mistral, you'll be going to Sanctum. Both are good schools."

"Oh. Do the other combat schools require you to forge your own weapons?"

"I honestly don't know. But we'll make sure you get Emberfangs one way or another. Grandfather – Daddy's birth dad – runs a weapons company. They can make anything. They made three versions of Razorwing for me so I can use a new one if I get too big for the old one."

"Wow! Then they can make mine where the smaller version has pistols and the bigger version has one-handed assault rifles!"

"Yeah! We should ask Daddy!"

When they do, Cardin is disappointed. He wanted it to be a surprise. Trying to maintain the surprise, he says, "We'll see."

Jay and Roy hug each other and jump up and down with glee.

"That means 'yes'!" shouts Jay.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It's almost Midwinter, Roy's tail is mostly grown in and Tyrian is teaching him how to flex his venom sacs correctly. It will take some time to get good at it, but now, Roy can sting with lavender, light blue and dark green. He hasn't got the hang of pink or dark blue yet, but he's hoping to figure that out soon. 

Roy's entire tail is the same bright dark red as his hair. He tends to stick to clothing that keeps a light gray and red theme, but doesn't have any armor. Cardin's had to order a couple of new shirts for him, identical to his favorite one with the red Winchester Cardinal on it. He wears his favorite shirt every day it's not in the laundry, so it's worthwhile to get a couple more like it. Like his brother, he usually has his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. Not only does it draw less attention – attention that isn't always positive – it keeps it out of the way for the most part. He's not very coordinated with it yet, and Tyrian promises to help him train with his tail once it's grown in completely. 

But he may not get that chance.

The Grimm are attacking the city again.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It's as bad as last year. Maybe worse. Citizens are being evacuated to a safe zone, one of the city's indoor stadiums. The place is covered with forcefields except at the entrances where police, city patrol and huntsmen are standing guard. Cardin is tempted to send his boys to the safe zone, but he knows Jay will just sneak out to fight, and honestly, he doesn't trust that a place filled with terrified citizens is safe from the Grimm. It will be a focal point, if anything.

So the family stays home, guarding the manor and keeping Jay and Roy in the basement with Mercury and Tyrian. Jaune and Aurum are on hand on the ground level for the use of their unique skills. The plan is to hold up for the night and go to help clear the city after dawn. They all know it won't go like that. Too many of them have hero complexes. 

But the boys are safer at home with the whole family defending them and the adults know that they'd never forgive themselves if their absence meant deaths in the family. 

Nevertheless, they end up interfering with what happens right in front of them, gathering stray civilians together and escorting them in groups to the safe zone, with Aurum using his powers to tame the Grimm that they pass. Jaune stays at home with Cardin to guard the boys. Neptune, Sun, Scarlet, Russel, Aurum and Adam escort the civilians. 

While they're gone, a pack of Beowolves make it into the yard, and Cardin goes out to meet them. The battle is quick and deadly, but Jaune is magnifying his aura and he doesn't lose much of it before the Beowolves are gone. 

It's when an Ursa Major makes it to the door of the house that they start worrying. Jaune and Cardin are still in the yard, and the Ursa is trying to get inside. Cardin hits it with a fireball, and the creature turns around for a second, then starts trying harder to fit through the door. Cardin smirks. He's got it on the run, even if it's going the wrong way. At least, that's what he thinks.

Hissing and a call from Jaune tell him there's a King Taijitu behind him, and Cardin dodges just in time to avoid a strike as the creature breaks the front gates entirely and plunges at him. It gets a mouth full of dirt and the Ursa breaks the front of the house, going to hide inside while the Taijitu attacks Jaune. Jaune blasts it in the eyes with his rifles, blinding it, but those creatures don't use sight as their primary sense in the first place. For them, it's more hearing, heat and smell. 

The creature gets a lucky strike in on Cardin as Jaune runs to the door to take care of the Ursa before it goes to the basement. Cardin's shout of pain pulls Jaune away from the door, and Jaune sees his beloved laying down on the ground, bleeding from the legs. 

"Cardin!" At that moment, a water pulse goes off in the house and the Ursa that was sneaking up behind Jaune in his moment of panic is beheaded by a scythe. 

"Dads!!" yells Jay. He uses his boots to propel himself into the yard, and when the Taijitu strikes at him, he blasts it with ice from his vambraces and flips over its head, driving his scythe into it's brain midflip before sending an Energy pulse through the blade, exploding the Taijitu's head. As the creature turns to ash, Jay helps Jaune get Cardin inside where Jaune starts magnifying his aura. Next thing they know, Roy rushes upstairs from the basement, Tyrian and Mercury close behind.

"Daddy!!" yells Roy.

"Get back downstairs!!" yells Cardin. "I'm fine!"

"You are _so_ not fine!" says Jaune.

"He doesn't need to know that!" Cardin hisses at Jaune.

"There's more coming," says Tyrian. "Mercury, would you be a dear?"

"Yes, Master Tyrian," says Mercury, and he smirks as he launches himself into the yard. Clouds gather overhead and Mercury floats in a whirlwind as blue flames dance from his eyes. Lightning strikes the incoming Beowolves and Ursi, destroying them in one hit each. The storm seems to clear off the remaining Grimm who run in terror from the Fall Beau.

Then Jaune's scroll chimes. He answers it to see Scarlet's face.

"The Grimm are overrunning the safe zone!" screams Scarlet. "We need all the help we can get!!"

"We'll send help!" says Jaune. "Father, would you and Mercury—"

"—Yes, my golden angel. We'll go. You stay here with what's left of our family. Keep my heirs alive, would you?" 

"With everything I've got," says Jaune. "Help me move Cardin to the basement before you go."

After Cardin, Jaune, Jay and Roy are safely in the basement, Mercury and Tyrian take off across town to get to the safe zone.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Somehow the forcefields are down, part of the roof is collapsed and Nevermores and Griffons are wreaking havoc in the stadium, eating citizens and tearing up the place. The huntsmen present are doing their best, but they're no match for this many Grimm at once. 

Mercury wastes no time getting to the center of the stadium, jumping up to the center of the rubble of the collapsed roof and activating his powers. He floats upwards as blue flames dance from his eyes and he begins to smite the Grimm with lightning strikes, razor-sharp hail and blue fireballs. Tyrian enters the fray as well, using his stinger to inject Grimm after Grimm with black venom while using his blades to sever limbs. Adam joins him as soon as he sees him, and Tyrian uses his tail and a full body spin to launch Adam into the air towards an incoming Nevermore. He uses his Chokutō to cut the wing from the demon bird and uses his semblance to send out a sword slash that cuts through incoming Griffons. 

Sun is just about running out of aura, having overused his semblance to protect the citizens by sending out phantom clones to tackle Griffons and whisk away would-be victims from danger. 

Scarlet is doing his best to protect him, but a Griffon gets a lucky shot in, scratching deep lacerations into Scarlet's back and putting him out for the count. Sun and Neptune are barely able to drag him to cover before the Griffons come for him, thirsting for blood.

But lightning strikes the Griffons and the three remaining members of Team SSSN are safe for now, though Scarlet is still bleeding out.

Sun does his best to put pressure on the wounds, taking off his shirt and using it as gauze. Neptune could either help save Scarlet's life or save many more by re-entering the fight. Sun tells him, "Go! I've got this!" even though he doesn't truly believe it.

Neptune goes leaping into battle, stabbing a diving Nevermore through the eye with his trident before shooting Energy pulses into the flying beast. Too late, he realizes that the Nevermore was climbing in height, but as he and the Nevermore fall, the Nevermore turning to ash as they do, another Nevermore scoops him up almost gently and deposits him on the ground. As the demon bird flies away, he sees a golden scorpion stinger hanging from its back as Aurum lets out a loud whoop.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The sounds of the house being wrecked above them doesn't comfort the members of the Callows Family in the basement. Roy keeps getting more and more scared, but Jay does his best to keep his brother calm. It's almost certainly the overwhelming fear from the child that is attracting the beasts. Finally, when an Ursa Minor makes it through the basement door, a freshly healed Cardin decides it's time to take back their home.

He and Jaune fight through the invading Grimm as Jay protects Roy in the basement, only occasionally needing to wield his scythe. 

But Jay ends up running upstairs when he hears his fathers scream, holding Roy's hand to keep his brother close.

Cardin is wounded again. This time it's really bad and Jaune can't magnify his aura and fight off the Grimm at the same time. A Beowolf strikes to bite at Cardin and Jaune, aiming to take off Cardin's head but a boot lands in it's face before a fire round fires from the boot, killing the beast. But just as Jay lands, an Ursa Major swipes at him knocking him off his feet.

Seeing his family in mortal peril, Roy screams in rage, desperation and emotional agony. 

And white light pours from his silver eyes.

All of the Grimm in the house and in a hundred yards vicinity are vaporized in an instant. 

Just then Cardin's scroll chimes. Jaune says, "Roy, I need you to answer that. My hands are full at the moment."

Jay stands guard as Roy answers the scroll. It's Sun. "We need Jaune!! Scarlet is dying and there's no way to stop the bleeding!! I think the lacerations are all the way to the lungs! He's drowning in his own blood!!"

"We need to get to the safe zone," says Jay. "All of us."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Scarlet's heart is about to stop. There's nothing Sun can do but watch his teammate and friend die. 

Then Jaune is there.

"Thank Gods we made it in time!" says Jaune, putting his hands on Scarlet and amplifying his aura. Scarlet's heart stops, but only for a second before he coughs up a lungful of blood and his lacerations begin to heal. 

Jay runs into the fight, Cardin unable to stop him. "Stay close to me, Roy!" says Cardin and Roy listens to his daddy, staying right by his side, holding onto his leg with one arm like a scared child. 

Jay is quick to find Mercury smiting Grimm. There's a lot of them, but not near as many as there were before. Jay uses his scythe to shoot and cut Griffons and Nevermores from the sky and his vambraces to freeze them to the ground. He's a whirlwind of fury, never once drawing on his magic and only using his weapons and aura. 

Mercury looks on fondly and in that moment of vulnerability is gobbled up by a Nevermore. Jay doesn't see the act but feels a disturbance in his magical connection to Mercury and begins to look around for him. He finds the source of the feeling just in time for a Nevermore overhead to erupt in an explosion of blue flame and glyphs and Mercury to fall from the place where the Nevermore was. Mercury is falling like a ragdoll made of bricks, limp and heavy. 

Jay stands on his scythe and blasts a water pulse to the ground, launching him upwards. He uses air blasts from his boots the rest of the way up, sheathes his scythe on his back in longmace form, and catches Mercury in both arms. He uses Air blasts from his boots to slow their fall until they are safely on the ground. He drags Mercury to cover, aided by none other than Qrow. 

Qrow runs off to rejoin the fight once Mercury is under cover and Jay does his best to wake his adoring slave.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


After the carnage, it's reported that thirty percent of the population of Vale was slaughtered. 

Tyrian decides then and there that their family needs to move. The question is where.

If they go back to Bana Hami, they'll be with Dove and Sky, but Jay and Aurum won't be able to finish combat school. Mistral seems like the best option, but Jay and Aurum are begging for Vacuo. The discussion and debate they thought they had years to decide on turns out to be more urgent than they anticipated. 

The family is barely in tact after an epic and devastating night, the mansion is in shambles and emotions are running high with everyone's nerves frayed, so the family decides to live in a hotel until they can decide what to do.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a preference of whether the family moves to Vacuo or Mistral, let me know in the comments! 
> 
> In the Kingdom of Vacuo, Coquina is the city/town where Oscuro Academy is. This is where the family would be moving. It is the closest settlement to the City of Vacuo and not much is known about it. Vacuan culture is unique and so much is based on one's ability to survive in the harsh climate and desert. One of the good things about Vacuo is that it's very faunus friendly. Another good thing about it – depending on your perspective – is that the laws are not nearly as strict as in places like Atlas. I imagine the Kingdom of Vacuo is a lot like Egyptian culture crossed with Mesoamerican and American Southwest culture. At least with so little known at this point in the series, that's where I'll draw my inspiration. 
> 
> The City of Argus is home to Sanctum Academy where Pyrrha Nikkos trained. It has a strong Atlesian military presence, but it is ruled by the Kingdom of Mistral. In my own head canon, Mistral is like Ancient Greece and Asia combined, and the laws there don't include an age of consent. Therefore the scorpion family's underaged relationships may be looked down on but won't be illegal in Argus. 
> 
> I'm open to suggestions, and while I'm leaning towards Mistral, I think Vacuo has some serious possibilities. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I look forward to your feedback.


	26. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family tries to decide where to go for the next few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for brief mentions of gangbanging and underage sex.

  


  


Tyrian is happy to see the castle again. As soon as he takes it out of lockdown, the family sweeps the place for intruders before sitting down for coffee and tea. It was a long walk from Bana Hami. 

Despite the walk, Roy and Jay are excitedly running around the castle while Jay gives Roy the tour. They take some time to themselves in the nesting room, rebuilding the nest with clean sheets and cushions before Jay takes his little brother in a passionate kiss. 

They quickly divest each other of clothing and get down to business. When they come downstairs three hours later, Jaune asks how they had the energy for all that.

Tyrian simply says, "Boys will be boys," and changes the subject after winking at Jay and Roy.

They spend a while getting caught up with Dove and Sky. His wife and child are still at their manor in Bana Hami, but it did Tyrian a lot of good to see his youngest grandson while they visited there. Even so, filling Dove and Sky in on everything that's happened lately wasn't for weak ears and they decided to shelter Faucon from hearing about Vale's losses. 

Dove thinks everyone but Sky and his family should move to Vacuo together. He loves his brother and is very close to him, but he misses the rest of his family and decides that wherever they move, he's going with them. 

But Argus is on Anima like Bana Hami, so being on the same continent could increase the amount of visitation between the family of scorpions and their family in Bana Hami. Either way, Tyrian promises to work out more family gatherings and welcomes Dove to stay with them wherever they decide to go.

Like most of them, Adam drinks a little too much. He's torn between his Master and his boyfriend, but Tyrian assures him he has others to share his affection with, so Adam, in a drunken stupor, pulls down his pants, grabs Neptune by the head and forces the poor (or lucky) boy's mouth to his crotch. Neptune doesn't waste any time, and before they know it, the whole family's getting a show. Sun joins in, taking Neptune's pants off and sliding his long thin monkey cock into Neptune as Neptune moans around Adam's dick. Mercury and Scarlet look on in interest, deciding if they want to get involved, but Jay says, "Don't you dare," to Mercury and pulls him into a kiss. "You're mine tonight. Mine and Roy's."

"Master, isn't Roy a little young to—"

"Do you want to fuck my little brother or not?" asks Jay.

Mercury gulps before hanging his head in shame. Jay holds his chin and gently tilts his head up so that they're looking each other in the eye. "Yes, Master. I really want to."

"Let's go up to the nest," says Jay and he takes Mercury's hand in one hand and Roy's in the other.

"Looks like everyone's pairing off, Jauney-Boy," says Cardin. "Scarlet, be a slut for Dove. He probably needs some ass. Jauney, how about we join our sons and Mercury tonight? I imagine all of them could use the extra attention."

"Sur– Sure, Cardin," says Jaune, coming out in a high pitch at first. 

Cardin grins and carries Jaune bridal style up the stairs after Jay, Roy and Mercury. 

Tyrian looks to Russel and Sky. "Shall we, my lovely sons?"

Russel kneels before Tyrian, ready to put his cock in his mouth, but Sky rips off his own clothes, pushes Russel out of the way and straddles Tyrian's lap. "I missed you, Father. Did you miss me, too?"

Tyrian grins as he pushes into Sky. "It's been a long time, Son. Why don't you show me how much you love me."

Russel pouts but decides to join in on the 'Gangfucking Neptune' train. 

When they all wake up the next day, half of them have hangovers and everyone's sore from overdoing the sex. Tyrian and Sky inevitably joined in on Neptune, so he's the sorest of them all. As he reflects on his soreness, he whispers under his breath.

"Totally worth it…"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Celebrating Midwinter together in the castle is great. They don't have to worry about Grimm attacks on the fortress, and they have a lot more privacy. 

Tyrian finally gives all of his sons the signet rings he bought for them on their first trip to Mistral together when Aurum joined the family. Fortunately, they still have the same ring sizes and the gifts fit perfectly. Jaune and Cardin give Roy a brand new gift – a specially designed version of Emberfangs made with his specific size in mind. He eagerly takes Aurum and Jay out in the yard to try out his new weapons, and the family puts the rest of the gift giving on hold to watch them, both for supervision and fond memories. Soon, snow all around the yard is wet and sloshy from all the use of Fire and Energy. 

The rest of the night is relaxing, and it's great to have the calm. The family spends a lot of time cuddling in front of the fire and drinking hot cocoa. After living through the Grimm attacks on Vale, it's a relief to everyone to finally be safe.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


They have to decide by New Year's Day. 

That's the last day for enrollment for the spring semester, when the warrior schools require transcripts to be in. Neither Oscuro Academy nor Sanctum Academy need bludgeon instructors, but the City of Vale was all too glad to provide Huntsman Licenses to the men of the scorpion family, including Mercury and Adam, who have never attended school for it. Jay would have received one too, if not for his age, and Aurum still needs improvement on his abilities with his weapons.

Aurum did manifest his semblance during the last attack though. Not for the first time, but for the first time he recognized it for what it was.

Aurum has the ability to extend his aura to other people and creatures – all living things and the creatures of Grimm. He theorizes that his ability to extend his aura to and produce auras within the creatures of Grimm is related to the fact that he himself is a demi-Grimm, but it's hard to say. His semblance never manifested in a recognizable way until long after he had imbibed Deathstalker ichor.

The ability to shield and heal others with his aura is quite impressive. The day he had to fight Cinder Fall with his family, he had help from Jaune, but even so, it's impressive that he was able to blot out the sky with his aura. Unlike Jaune, he doesn't magnify the auras of others – it's his own aura that does all the work and the person's or creature's aura levels don't change.

Jay and Roy still don't know their semblances, but Ruby and Jaune have both assured them that they have plenty of time to find them. Ruby found hers at a young age, but Jaune took until he was an adult to find his. Nevertheless, everyone has noticed Roy's incredible strength for his age and size and recognize that it could be related to his semblance. 

Whatever the case, it isn't like Yang's. Yang can absorb damage taken by her body to increase her strength, magnify the output and dish it back in a bout of rage. Roy's strength doesn't seem related to damage or emotion. It's just always there. It could almost be a manifestation of his aura without being a semblance since aura can increase one's speed and strength. Huntsmen and Huntresses as well as regular people often use their auras for the strength to run, jump and land at superhuman levels without it being a semblance. Jaune is worried that's the case with Roy – that he might have PTSD and his aura constantly feeds his strength as a reaction to a level of constant fear. Not only were his birth parents as atrocious as Jay's, but surviving the attacks on Vale left emotional scars that are certainly visible to his loving fathers, especially with the nightmares.

Roy's too young for combat school, but he wants to go so badly. His fathers tell him he doesn't need to be in a rush to grow up, but they see how hard he's already working with his weapons. 

They decide that if one of the combat schools will take him as an early student, they'll let him start school in the spring.

They just have to figure out which school they're going to.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


It turns out that Oscuro and Sanctum are both willing to take Roy as a student, recognizing that he'll need an extra year or two of training because of his age and the fact that he's starting from scratch. There's only three days left to decide and the decision isn't getting any easier. The family is split fifty/fifty on where to go and though Aurum and Jay want to go to Oscuro, Roy wants to go to Sanctum. 

But Tyrian refuses to let the family split. He puts his foot down and says that if the family can't make a decision one way or the other, they'll simply stay at the castle and train on their own instead of going to Coquina or Argus.

Jaune thinks that might be best, but Cardin punches him for that, saying the boys' education should come before anything else. They hash it out over and over, but no one seems any closer to changing their mind.

With one day left to submit the transcripts, stress in the castle is high. 

Finally, instead of putting it to a vote, Tyrian decides he'll make the decision himself and everyone else will just have to deal with it.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still open to suggestions about where the family moves to, but I'm leaning heavily towards one specific place.
> 
> *Edit  
> I've already started writing the next work in the series, so my mind is made up on the warrior school the kids will attend. This choice will allow me to use characters and landmarks from RWBY that are too tempting to pass up. However, I'm still open to suggestions about which Huntsman Academy they'll go to afterwards. The options are Haven in Mistral, Shade in Vacuo and Atlas in Atlas. Each has a lot of possibilities and I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
